Wonders of the heart
by MystIc fAte
Summary: After meteor Cloud and his friends go their seperate ways, but after 2 years Cloud comes back thinking Tifa is the missing piece in his life...or is it someone else? Cloud x Tifa? Cloud X Yuffie? Please R&R! Ch26 UP! COMPLETE!
1. This is goodbye?

After meteor and Sephrioth had been defeated, the new President (President Reeve) wanted to throw a big celebration in honor of Avalanche for everything they had done. It was held in the newly remade city of Midgar. Everyone from all over came to celebrate.  
It had only been a month since meteor, and the former Avalanche members had all been staying together in a house in Kalm. It was nice and everything was going well, for that time anyway.  
"Hey good man can you bring my friend and I another round of drinks!?" The young ninja exclaimed.  
"Of course" the waiter replied.  
"Uh" the crimson eyed girl began "you know what, we're fine we've had enough. Thanks!" The waiter gave a slight nod and a smile and walked off to another table. "Aww" the teenager whined "Tifa why did you do that? We're the guests of honor! Take advantage of it!"  
Tifa let out a small giggle "I think you've done more than your share of taking advantage," she explained while inspecting the empty glasses on the table. "Hmph!" Yuffie pouted while childishly crossing her arms. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at her younger friend.  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice said from behind the brunette. A voice she knew all too well. She whipped her head around with the brightest smile on her face. "Cloud there you are!" She said in her angelic voice. The blonde gave a smile "yeah sorry I'm late, Cid and I got cornered by some people asking us endless questions." A look of sympathy crossed his face as he looked away in another direction. "I got away, but as for Cid.....well, let's just hope for the best." Tifa let out a sweet laugh while hitting him playfully on the arm. "You left him, how could you!?" The ex- soldier shrugged "hey he's tough, he'll be fine." Tifa ran a hand through her hair. "Well hopefully the rest will be too, wonder if they caught." She turned her gaze to Yuffie's direction, who was trying to make a house out of toothpicks. She turned back to Cloud and leaned in slightly causing him to do the same as she began to whisper "Uh yeah she's had one too many of these" she whispered as she pointed to the empty glasses before them. "I don't think she's going to make it through the night." Cloud smiled and took a quick glance at Yuffie. "I think your right" he whispered back.  
About twenty minutes later the rest of the group had came. Being questioned and smiled at in every direction. They finally made it to the table with the rest of their friends. They talked, laughed and reminisced all throughout the night. But finally the party began to slow down and people began to leave, but the group still remained at the table. Yuffie was sober now but was getting a headache, so she had her head resting on the table. Cid lighted up another cigarette , Vincent was lost in his own thoughts as usual, Barett was cursing at Cid about something, Tifa laughing quietly while telling Barett to stop with the language, and Nanaki sat quietly and listened to it all. Cloud deep in thought looking at all his friends.....no, his family. They had been through so much, and everything together, just being here like this was enough for him...or not.There was something missing. But he didn't know what. He didn't want to leave them, but he had too. To find out why there was still an empty space inside him.  
"Hey Spikey what's up?" Yuffie asked groggily. Cloud looked around to notice all eyes were on him. They must have noticed him zoning out.  
"Are you alright?" Tifa asked sweetly while lightly placing her hand on his arm. How could he tell them he was leaving? How? What would they say? Cloud took a deep breath.  
"Everyone" he began "I don't know how to say this, but since were all here I might as well just say it now." He took a quick pause and then started again "I'm..i'm not going back to Kalm. I'm leaving." Tifa who still had her hand on Cloud's arm gave a squeeze without noticing. Yuffie lifted her head from off the table.  
"You are? Why?" she asked innocently. Cloud looked down "I can't really explain.....it's just I have too." Cid put out his cigarette.  
"Well" he started "I can't say much.....i'm going back to Rocket Town."  
"What!?" Tifa exclaimed.  
"Come on you can't be upset, we all knew this was a temporary thing, we all had lives before." Barett nodded.  
"Yeah, and I've been thinkin of getting Marlene and going back to Corel, they need me there."  
A long uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Yuffie cleared her throat uneasily "I uh, I guess theres no since in saying but, I'm going back to Wutai, I have too, I'm going to be Lady Kisiragi, you know in my fathers place. "She explained quietly "When Chekhov explained to me the situation there I agreed to go back, It seemed like the right thing to do." Nanaki nodded "And I shall be returning to Cosmo Canyon, I need to finish some things my grandfather started."  
Another silence fell. "Wow" Yuffie spoke up "So that's it? This is really it? This is...goodbye?" Tifa placed her head in her hands trying to take in the information her friends had jus given her. "For met it is." Vincent spoke quietly. "I'll be leaving tonight, I have many questions that I need answers too, the sooner I leave the better."  
Tifa pushed her chair away from the table and stood up "excuse me" she said while turning to walk away.  
"Teef" Cloud said while catching her hand "Don't walk away." Tifa snatched her hand away with tears in her eyes. "Why not!?" She screamed with pain in her voice. "Everyone is leaving anyway , what does it matter if I walk away now." She turned and ran away out of the room.  
Yuffie was breathing hard trying not to cry. But it didn't work and soon tears were streaming down her face. All her friends were shocked to see her like this.  
"This sucks!" she sobbed. "Just when I actually start to get attached to you dumb people, we're all going away!" She wiped the tears from her face. "I mean sure yeah, I knew this couldn't last forever, but I guess..." She stopped suddenly "I'm going to find Tifa." She said and quickly left the table.  
  
' This can't be happening' Tifa thought to herself as she stood outside on the balcony. Cloud was leaving Kalm? He was leaving all his friends, he was leaving her. She wiped the stay tears that escaped from her eyes. How could he leave me? Doesn't he know how much I care about him? How much I love him? The brunette let out a deep sigh. 'No, how could he know. I've never told him, it's my fault. I was so scared of being rejected, and now I may have lost him forever.'  
"Tifa?" A small voice broke into her thoughts. Tifa turned around to greet her friend with a small forced smile. She didn't bother to hide the tears that were in her eyes. Actually she was surprised to see Yuffie was crying too. Tifa had a shaky hand gripping the rail of the balcony; she was too unstable to walk over to Yuffie. She didn't trust her balance right about now, she feared she may just crumple to the floor. Yuffie slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" She asked shakily. The crimson eyed girl's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried the words just wouldn't come out, instead a sob escaped as she continued to cry.  
Yuffie embraced her tightly as she let the tears fall from her eyes. "It's okay Teef, really, you'll see." The ninja said between sobs.  
Tifa pulled away from her friend and smiled "yeah, I know, its just" "your going to miss him a lot." Yuffie finished. Tifa looked away with a bit of embarrassment. "I love him." She said quietly. Yuffie smiled "Well let him know Tifa!" Almost as if on cue Cloud stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Hey" Cloud said uneasily. Yuffie smiled and whispered to Tifa " Im going to go." Tifa nodded as the young ninja turned around to leave placing her hand on cloud's arm before she exited. Cloud looked at Tifa, she looked so tiny and frail. She didn't have that same energy like she had earlier in the evening. And he hated himself for it. She was this way because she was upset about them leaving.  
"Tifa Im sorry" the blonde said sincerely "I didn't want to upset you, or anybody else. The last thing I want to do is make you miserable." Tifa smiled "I know Cloud" she walked towards him until they were only a few inches apart. "I know this is something you have to do, and I understand" She said quietly "But I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you, that won't change." She took a deep breath "Because I....I" she hesitated "Because what?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow. Tifa looked at the ground and then back at him "Because I want what's best for you, and I want you to be happy." Cloud smiled "Thanks Teef, I only want the same for you also." He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Tifa held onto him tightly never wanting to let go. She scolded herself inwardly for not telling him that she loved him. But also she felt she did the right thing. If she told him he may just feel obligated to stay so he wouldn't hurt her feelings, and she didn't want that. She wanted him to do what he felt was right. She loved him so much, but if being away was what made him happy, then she was happy for him, even if her heart felt like it had been smashed into a million pieces. She just held onto him, and for now that was enough. 


	2. Some things never change

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters in FF7. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, keep em coming! And o yeah this chapter takes place 2 years after the first chapter.  
  
"Miss Yuffie are you listening?" A dark haired woman asked, who appeared to be in her mid thirties.  
"Huh? What yeah I agree I think that will be very good for Wutai." Yuffie responded halfheartedly. The woman glared across the room to a young man no more than twenty-four who had a small smirk on his face. He pushed up his glasses and gave a shrug.  
"Honestly Yuffie" the woman began turning back to her "you have to pay attention, these are serious matters that have to deal with Wutai."  
Yuffie stood up from her seat "Yea Liana I know but I've been in here for almost three hours straight!" She took a quick bow "we'll continue later." And with that she was out the door.  
She walked out and sat on the steps. She let out a sigh as she looked around. "Please no more meetings." She grumbled to herself.  
Since taking on being ruler of Wutai she had to endure countless meetings, and have the older people stare at her like she was completely clueless jus because she was young. But truth was she had matured greatly in the past two years. She had proven all the people wrong that thought she couldn't handle the task within the first year of her coming back.  
She still was the same spunky and energetic girl, but she also knew when to be serious. She had let her hair grow out to her shoulders, which was adorned with a tail that went almost to the middle of her back. She started to look more like a young woman as she grew up and had slightly lost the childish look.  
She wore a white silk Chinese style shirt and a red skirt with white sandals. Her eyes were lined in black and shadowed with a shimmery light red.  
She put her head back and looked at the sky "I wonder what Liana really said?" Yuffie said aloud absentmindedly while thinking back to a few minutes ago.  
"Daydreaming? I'm not surprised." A man's voice said. Yuffie tilted her head down and scanned the area. She stood up from the steps and walked clearly out into view. "Maybe some things never change." The voice spoke again. Yuffie looked in the direction from where the voice was coming, as her eyes grew wide when she saw him.  
There about six feet away stood the blonde that she always referred to as "Spikey." He was right there in front of her, their former leader after two years had came back. He smiled and his sapphire eyes seemed to light up.  
"Cloud!!" Yuffie beamed as she ran over and threw her arms around the ex-soldiers neck causing him to stumble back a little. He returned the hug.  
"Wow I take it you missed me." He said with a laugh. Yuffie pulled away with the biggest smile plastered across her face.  
"How have you been? Why are you back? And inWutai? What have you been up too for the past two years?" she threw the questions at him. The blonde let out a laugh  
"Hey one question at a time." Yuffie clasped her hands together "I'm sorry, its just it's been so long. Have you seen any of the others? They're going to want to see you." She stated.  
He shook his head "No I haven't seen any of them yet."  
"Yuffie you out here?" A voice called. Yuffie looked past Cloud and waved "Yeah I'm right here!"  
The man from earlier walked over to the two while adjusting his glasses.  
"Gigio this is Cloud, you know from Avalanche? The hero of them all." Yuffie joked as she pretended to bow. Gigio smiled at her gesture and extended his hand to Cloud "It's nice to meet you." Cloud nodded "yeah likewise." "Cloud" the girl began "Gigio (pronounced G-G-O) is my advisor, he lets me know what's going on and plans the meetings and sets up all my business affairs." Cloud nodded understandingly. Yuffie turned to Gigio "I'm sorry but your going to have to push back any thing on my agenda for awhile, I mean now that Cloud's here."  
The ex-soldier shook his head "No Yuffie you don't have to switch your whole schedule around for me."  
Yuffie broke into a grin "Are you kidding? This isn't just for you its for me! See I could use a vacation, and what better excuse would I have than to reunite a long lost friend with all of his other friends!" She grabbed Cloud by the arm and began jumping up and down excitedly "Were going to Rocket Town!"  
  
Author's Notes: Next chapter will be longer and tell how the lives of the others have been...including Tifa's! So close to the reunion of Tifa X Cloud. What will happen between them after being apart for so long!? Review review! 


	3. And life goes on

Authors Notes: Again I do not own FF7 or any of the FF7 characters. Thanks for all the reviews! It keeps me motivated to keep writing. ^_^  
  
The brunette wiped down the counter of her small bar in Kalm. She had closed up for the evening and was cleaning up the place. She picked the empty glasses off the table and dumped then in the sink. She moved slowly and tiredly. Mainly because it was late and she was sleepy, but also because that's just how she usually was. She wasn't the same like she used to be, everyone noticed it, even she did. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless instead of bright and lively, as they had been. Her once waist length shiny raven hair was now a little past her shoulders, layered and unmanaged. Even her smiles that use to be sweet, bright and sincere, was now forced and fake. She spoke in monotones and hardly ever laughed. Life had definitely taken a toll the young woman.  
She walked out of the bar locking the door behind her and walked home. She lazily walked into her house kicking off her shoes as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned, she really needed to go grocery shopping. She trudged out of the kitchen and was walking to her room when the phone rang. 'Whose calling so late.' She thought to herself as she made her way over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked "Hey Tifa!" the girls voice boomed on the other end of the phone line. Tifa smiled, Yuffie was the only one who could still bring a real smile to her face and make her laugh. "Hey What's up?" The brunette asked. "Uh you know, a little this, a little that!" Yuffie chided. Tifa raised an eyebrow "I sense there's something you want to tell me." Yuffie giggled, "Don't rush me!" I actually had a question, can you make it to Rocket Town?" Tifa thought for a minute, she hadn't seen Cid for a while. She saw him at he and Shera's wedding and later when their daughter was born. It would be nice to see them again.  
She smiled into the phone "This isn't going to be one of your surprise visits is it? You know how Cid is." "Don't worry, I've already talked to Shera. I was going to ask if you guys could come to Wutai, but since they have the baby I thought it would be easier if we went to them." The teenager explained. "Well I don't know" Tifa began "I mean I have the bar to look after and- "Yuffie quickly cut her off "Then close it up for a while!" Tifa come on, you deserve a vacation. To see some of your friends, come on it'll be fun." Tifa let out a sigh of defeat "alright ill come, your right maybe getting away from here would be good." Yuffie squealed happily "Great!" And oh yeah, its tomorrow night." Tifa's eyes widened "You want me to be ready by tomorrow night? Well..okay sure, I can do that." "Yes perfect!" Yuffie exclaimed "So ill see you there." "Yeah Okay" Tifa responded. "Hey are you going to tell me the reason for this trip?" Yuffie giggled "No, not yet. It's a surprise! Goodnight!" Tifa laughed "Alright goodnight." She hung up the phone and wondered what her sneaky friend was up too. She smiled, she was glad to be getting away and seeing her friends. Maybe it was just what she needed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Cid if your not going to help at least don't get in my way." Shera said as she moved Cid's feet off the table. "Shit this is my house too aint it?" The pilot asked sarcastically as he lighted up a cigarette. "Cid!" Shera yelled as she pulled the cancer stick out of his mouth. He glared at her and picked up the newspaper. "It's going to be so nice to see Yuffie and the others." Shera went on cheerfully while picking up some baby toys. Cid mumbled something under his breath "Just because she's Wutai princess or whatever the hell you call it, doesn't mean we have to change our whole house upside down to make her feel comfortable." Shera laughed "Cid were having company, I'm just cleaning our house so it's presentable." She leaned across Cid to pick up a stuffed animal that was lying on the couch. The pilot looked up "I'm trying to read here," he said flatly. His wife ruffled his hair "Oh well excuse me." She said in a mocking tone. The blue eyed man smiled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. "Cid!" She shrieked. "What?" He asked innocently. Shera laughed, "I have to finish up here." Cid rolled his eyes "No, you're done." Shera sighed and relaxed in his arms. "Okay maybe just for now" she said as she placed her hand on this side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He loved her so much, how she managed to put up with him he sometimes wondered, but he was grateful that she did. He ran his hand through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But this sweet moment was broke by a babies cry. Cid cursed as he pulled back, while Shera laughed. She got up from her husbands hold and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry im on it." She quickly fled to her daughter's room and picked up the crying child while slightly bouncing her up and down. "Oh honey what's wrong?" She asked sweetly in baby talk. She returned back into the living room where her husband was sitting on the couch. "Here go to daddy while mommy finishes cleaning." Cid took his daughter gently into his arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Hey kid what's the matter?" He said with concern. "Here lets watch some TV." he said as he grabbed the remote and flipped it onto a football game "this will make you feel better," he said with a laugh as he kicked his feet back onto the small table. "Cid!" Shera's voice carried from the kitchen "Alright Alright!" Cid shouted back as he took his feet down in defeat. *********************************************************************  
  
'What else?' The ninja thought. 'I've called everyone up, I got my things packed... "Lady Kisiragi?" A woman's voice asked. Yuffie turned around to be greeted by Liana.  
"Yeah what is it?" Yuffie asked irritated. "Well I understand your leaving, but before you go I wanted to run a few things by you." Liana explained while bringing out a stack of papers. The girls eyes widened. "Liana." Gigio called out "Here give them to me, ill look over them." He said as he took the papers. "But, but" Liana stammered. "Come on let's go" Gigio said as he grabbed Liana by the arm. Yuffie clasped her hands and mouthed a thank you to him. 'Better move quickly before anything else happens' Yuffie thought to herself as she walked into her room and grabbed the last of her stuff. She walked outside and saw Cloud leaning against the post by the front steps, she couldn't help but smile. He heard her come out and returned the smile "are you ready Lady Kisiragi?" he asked with a mock bow. The girl rolled her eyes and waved him off as she walked down the steps.  
"Ready when you are."  
"Well then lets go." The blonde replied as he reached down to pick up Yuffie's bag at the same time she did, causing his hand to rest on top of hers. "I got it Yuff." He said "No it's alright." Yuffie said as she continued to try to pick up the bag.  
"No really let me." Cloud said. Yuffie gave him a strange look and then smiled and took her hand of the bag.  
"Okay go ahead." She continued, "Just to let you know, you don't have to give me any special treatment because of my...title." Cloud picked up her bag and his.  
"Of course not, I'm not that shallow." He said with a smile, but she could tell he meant it. She nodded "Right. Well let's go the jet should be here any minute." She said as she walked ahead. Cloud followed until they reached the point where the jet was supposedly arriving at. Yuffie checked her watch "So like them, never on time." Cloud scratched the back of his head "It's fine, I don't mind waiting." Yuffie grinned. "What?" the blonde asked. "Still the same, and yet so different." The ninja said. It was true though. Since Cloud had come back she had noticed the changes in him. All which were good in her eyes, he seemed more laid back, he joked around a lot more and he seemed to smile a whole lot more than she remembered. But he still had his same gestures, like scratching the back of his head when he was nervous or just at a loss for words. Cloud eyed her suspiciously "Okay." He said unsure. The girl shook her head causing a few strands of hair to fall in front of her face from her loose ponytail. "Never mind that." She said with a smile "You know you still haven't told me what you've been up to these last few years." The ex-soldier let out a sigh "Well I've been just about everywhere, the first year I traveled a lot, I guess I just needed to be in a different atmosphere...to really understand things, I had a lot of things I was trying to sort out back then." Yuffie nodded and looked at him, urging him to go on. "But then I found myself in Midgar. And I saw Reeve, he was doing a lot of good things with Shinra and he wanted me to come aboard. I didn't want to at first, I don't know maybe the name Shinra just haunted me, but since Reeve is in charge now and is doing a good job, I thought what the hell this may be good for me." Yuffie's eyes widened. "Wait so you're with Shinra?"  
Cloud nodded "Yeah for about nine months." Yuffie shook her head "Well Reeve comes her sometimes, I mean we see each other on occasion for work related stuff, I've never seen you, even when I've been to Midgar." Cloud looked at the ground "Yeah I figured you might say that. Truth is I told Reeve I wanted to be on assignment. So that way I could travel, I didn't want to stay in one spot. I still needed to clear my thoughts and go places. If I stayed in Midgar permanently I might have gone crazy." Yuffie smiled and laughed a little "Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes being in Wutai for so long can be a bit much. That's why I jump at an opportunity to leave. Don't get me wrong I love it here, but when people see me here im not just Yuffie im "Lady Kisiragi" and that can be a bit stressful at times, it makes any normal person want to just get away." Cloud tore his gaze from off the ground and looked at Yuffie. 'Why am I telling him this?' I don't want to seem like im complaining. I don't want him to think im weak or still some young kid whose whining. Yuffie kicked herself inwardly. "Of course, I know I would." Cloud said breaking into Yuffie thoughts. " I got to say Yuffie, I don't think I could do what you do. I mean you have a whole country to direct, and a whole bunch of people to listen to. I think your doing a great job here from what I can see."  
Yuffie smiled "Thanks!" She said proudly. The blonde smiled at her and then directed his focus on some kids playing across the street. The silver eyed girl watched him carefully. He was content in just being outside and enjoying the surroundings. It was cute to see him satisfied off of the smallest things. Wait cute? Yuffie turned her head quickly as she felt herself go red. 'What's with me?' She thought to herself. Cloud had only been back for a day, but within that time she had to admit she was going weird. Whenever he smiled, her heart seemed to skip a beat. And she caught herself staring into his eyes not once but twice. And she would smile or laugh at the simplest things he did. And she had to admit he was being really sweet. He seemed to really listen to her now, not like before when he would listen just to indulge her but forget what she said ten minutes later. No. Now when she talked she saw that he would look directly at her and truly would want to understand her. When he had come back the other day, she tried to get answers out of him about what he had been up too, but he seemed to be more interested in her and what she was doing. He definitely had changed over the years, whatever he had been through over that time seemed to make him appreciate life and the things and people in it.  
Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the blonde. "Hey your not falling asleep on me now are you?" he asked while gently tapping her shoulder. Yuffie turned her head in his direction to be met by two sapphire orbs with a questioning look in them. Yuffie let out a nervous cough. "No, no just thinking. Uh im going to call, see what's taking them so long." She spoke quickly. Cloud nodded as she rummaged through her purse for her cell phone. She began to dial when a gust of wind came sending chills up her spine. She shivered a little seeing as how she only wore a pair of jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. Cloud laughed "I hope you brought warmer clothes just in case." She nodded as she rubbed her arm vigorously. "Come stand over here, you'll be out of the wind." Cloud said and motioned her over with his hand. She walked closer by him and leaned up against the wall next too him. She finished making her phone call "Our ride is five minutes away. They got delayed somehow." She announced. Cloud gave a slight nod. He didn't seem to really be listening. Yuffie frowned. ' So much for the listening.' She thought to herself. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked noticing that Yuffie was still shaking. "Yeah I will be, just as soon as our jet gets here." She explained. She was surprised to feel arms encircle her waist. Cloud pulled her in closer to him "How's that?" he asked innocently. "Better...thanks." She replied. It felt so nice to be in his arms. She rested her head against his chest as she put her arms around him. "You know." Cloud began "I haven't been a jet before." Yuffie laughed "Are you serious?" "Yeah Yuffie, some of us aren't as privileged as you to have our own private jet!" he teased. Yuffie grinned "Yeah I know!" she said as they both burst into laughter. She then saw the jet coming from overhead and couldn't be more upset. She wished it would come later. She wanted to stay with Cloud like this for a minute longer. Just a minute.  
  
Authors Notes: So there you have it, Yuffie is falling for Cloud! But is he falling for her? Lol, Review please! Will update soon! ^_^ Thanks! 


	4. BitterSweet

Disclaimer:Uh im not sure if I have to put this on every chapter but...I don't own FF7 or any of the FF7 characters.  
  
Tifa glanced at her watch before knocking lightly on the door. She heard a mans laugh on the other side of the door followed by a string of curses. The brunette smiled 'Cid, he'll never change' she thought to herself. Rapid footsteps approached the door "I got it!" a tiny voice called. The door was opened and there stood Marlene. The little girl whom she had taken care of for many years. She used to see her every day, and now she rarely saw her anymore at all.  
"Auntie Tifa!" The young girl exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced her aunt. "Marlene, look at you, you're so big now!" Tifa said sweetly while squeezing her niece tightly. "Hey look whose here!" said a deep voice. Tifa let go of Marlene and looked up to see Barett smiling at her. "Barett!" she cried as she ran over and gave him a hug. She was overwhelmed with joy to see them again. She didn't realize how much she had missed them untill she actually saw them again. Cid and Shera later followed carrying their daughter Imara. They all exchanged hugs and hellos, and laughter and talk filled the room. Nanaki arrived shortly after and so did Vincent. Tifa wasn't sure if he would actually come, but there he was. She smiled at him and gave him a hug "Vincent! I'm glad you came." She said as she broke the embrace. He nodded "I am too, it's nice to see everyone again after all this time." He said flatly. Tifa smiled, she knew he meant it. He cared about all his friends. While sometimes he appeared cold she knew that was just Vincent being Vincent. She could see it in his eyes that he was glad to be around everyone again. Wait... everyone? Where was their Wutainese princess? The girl who had been responsible for this whole thing. What was keeping her so long?  
  
The blonde stepped out of the jet and grabbed their bags. "Thanks!" Yuffie said to the pilot while stepping out "but try not to be so late in the future." The pilot nodded nevously "Yes Miss Kisiragi." She smiled at him and waved letting him know it was okay to leave.  
"Think the others are aleady there?" Cloud asked as they walked. Yuffie nodded "Oh yeah im pretty sure they are, were the ones making the late entrance." The blonde was quiet. It had been such a long time since he had all his friends, and now he was only minutes away from them. So much had changed in all their lives. Yuffie had filled him in on everything on the ride there. Like how Cid and Shera were married and had a daughter. She explained to him how they really wanted him at the wedding but didn't know the first place to look to find him. She also told him how Tifa had remained in Kalm and opened up a bar there. Tifa. She was what was on his mind when he was away. He remembered back to the night two years ago when he had said he was leaving. He remembered when they talked on the balcony and how he felt when he held her in his arms. Maybe he didn't realize how strongly he felt for her then but it definitely hit him when he was away. She was always there for him and she was the nicecst person he had ever known besides Aerith, but it was different with Tifa. He missed the way she looked at him with concern when something was bothering him and how she always tried to cheer him up. He missed looking into her crimson eyes and seeing her smile. He missed everything about her. And now he was here about to see her for the first time in two years. 'Will everything be the same between us?' He thought to himself. He had always considered Tifa as his best friend and was sure she thought the same about him. But then again maybe not. The blonde sighed heavily. He wasn't too sure what to think. Sure she thought of him as her best friend before, but what about now? She was always there for him, but was he there for her? Maybe she needed him two years ago when he decided to leave. Would she resent him for leaving her and not being there for her? "Were here!" Yuffie excaimed breaking into his thoughts. He looked up to see the familiar house was only a few steps in front of them. The girl ran up to the door and rang the doorbell three times in a row. "Hold on!" Cid's voice shouted from inside. Yuffie giggled at the mans anger. She glanced back at Cloud who was about five feet behind her. "Come on," she said and waved him over. He stepped up cautiously carrying their bags in each hand. The door swung open and the pilot stood in front of them. He was smoking a cigarette and blew out a bit of smoke causing Yuffie to cough. "Hey quit that!" she whined.  
The man looked serious for a moment and then broke into laughter as he embraced the girl. "Hey kid, its good to see ya!" He didn't notice the figure that stood behind Yuffie untill he broke the hug. "Holy Shit," he said as he opened the door wider and stepped out "It's really you! It's really fucking you!" he exclaimed as he walked up to the ex-soldier and gave him a hug clapping him on the back a few times. "Where the hell have you been!?" The pilot asked.  
Cloud smiled "Long story."  
"I can't believe this, come in come in!" Cid said as he motioned them in while helping Cloud with the bags.  
"Yuffie!" Shera yelled as the girl entered the room. They ran over to each other and exchanged hugs while laughing. "Hey Yuffie's here everyone!" Shera announced before her focus went over to the door where her husband and Cloud stood talking. "Oh my gawd...Cloud?" The lady asked. Cloud smiled and nodded, "Yeah Shera it's me." She walked over in disbelief and jumped up excitedly when she finally realized it was him. She hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you!" She cried. Tifa left the kitchen where she had been baking cookies with Marlene to the living room. "Our pincess is here?" Tifa asked jokingly as she entered the living room. Yuffie turned to her with a smile.  
"Tifa!" She cried as she ran over and hugged her friend.  
Tifa laughed, "I was wondering if you were still going to make it." She looked to the front where all her friends had now gathered in a crowd. 'Why are they all over there?' she thought to herself. "Yuffie what's going on?" the brunette asked innocently. Before the ninja could reply Cloud stepped into view. Tifa gasped. 'Is this a dream?' she thought to herself. 'Is he really here?' The blonde spotted her from across the room and smiled. 'There she is,' he thought to himself. He had waited for this moment for too long. He examined her down to every detail, although she had changed her look a bit, she was still as beautiful as before if not even more gorgeous. He saw the shocked expression on her face, and the others must have too because the room had suddenly become very silent. "Hey Tifa." He spoke softly. The girl stared and walked over slowly. When she was finally a few inches from him she stopped and looked into his eyes. Into the eyes that she use to get lost in, the eyes that would light up when he was happy, the eyes that would make her feel like she was safe whenever she gazed into them.  
Her eyes filled with tears when reality hit her. He was really here, the love of her life was just before her. "Oh Cloud," she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. He did the same and buried his face into her hair while she cried softly. The others dispersed knowing that the two of them needed to be alone for a while. Yuffie went into the kitchen with Marlene and Shera but kept walking to the door to look out into the living room at Cloud and Tifa. She felt like she was going to burst. 'What's with me?' she thought to herself as she sat down at the kitchen table while Shera and the little girl stood in the kitchen mixing and preparing things. 'Didn't I want to reunite them so Tifa could finally fess up her true feelings to him and they could be together.' She traced the lines of the table with her finger, 'I mean that's what a true friend would do. What kind of a friend would I be to fall for a guy that my best friend is in love with.' She sighed heavily, ' but if I like him that's not so bad. I mean that doesn't mean im evil because I like Cloud Strife.' She put her head down on the table. 'No its not bad to like him, but it is when he's practially taken.' She couldn't deny it. Everyone knew Cloud and Tifa would end up together. They were a perfect match, they were made for each other. "Yuffie?" Shera asked quietly. "Are you alright?" The girl lifted her head off the table and blinked a few times. "Yeah im just tired." The ninja lied.  
"Oh well get some sleep honey," Shera said sweetly "I know your tired, ive got the guest room set up there, go ahead and go." Yuffie nodded and thanked her as she miserably walked out of the kitchen. Cloud and Tifa were talking in the living room. They sat on the couch both at each end. Yuffie's stomache turned when she heard Tifa giggle. She tried to walk through quickly without being noticed but it didn't work.  
"Hey Yuffie where you going?" Tifa asked. Yuffie, not turning around answered "To bed."  
Cloud frowned, "You okay?" he asked with concern. Yuffie's heart jumped. "Yeah I'm fine, goodnight." She said still not turning around before she dissapeared down the hall. She went into the room and changed into her pajamas as lazily fell onto the bed. This wasn't going to be how she planned it she soon realized.  
  
She had her eyes closed for a while but opened them when she heard the door open. She squinted her eyes to try to see the person as they shut the door behind them. "Whose here?" Yuffie asked sleepily into the dark. "Yuffie? Sorry did I wake you?" A voice asked. She grunted as she turned over on her side. "No Cloud. Why are you in here anyways?" the ninja said with a yawn. "There's nowhere else to sleep," he said plainly. "So I'm taking the floor in here." Yuffie sat up a little "Oh okay." She watched him move through the dark as he laid some blankets on the ground. "Here," she said as she tossed an extra pillow to him. "Thanks," he said quietly. He took the watch that he wore off and leaned across Yuffie to place it on the dresser next to the bed. She could smell the cologne he was wearing and it drove her absolutely crazy. "So are you okay now?" He asked while still leaning over her.  
"What are you talking about, I said I was fine." She said Cloud looked at her strangely "Really? It seemed like you were jealous that I was talking with Tifa or something." Yuffie froze. 'How the hell could he know!' she thought to herself. If it was a lucky guess he got it right on. She tried hard to think of something to say to get her out of this but she came up with nothing. Cloud smiled "Yuffie are you jealous?" He asked. 'What is this?' Yuffie thought. He leaned in closer to her so that their faces were only inches apart. "Because you don't have to be," he said softly. Yuffie's heart was racing. Every inch of her screamed out to just kiss him. But she couldn't. No, not when she wasn't sure of what this meant. Not when Tifa was...across the hall. "Wh-what?" the ninja stammered. The blonde looked at her "Yuffie" he began "Why do you think I came to Wutai?" She laid there in silence, she didn't know what to say or do. "Don't know? Let me give you a hint." He leaned down and kissed her softly as he brought his hand to rest on her thigh. Yuffie's head was spinning, she was shocked at first, but this is what she wanted, and it felt so damn good. However she was still unsure about it. "Cloud?" she whispered with uncertainty. "Shh" he whispered back as he kissed her neck, "It's alright."  
She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her again, this time with more passion. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down closer. His hands traveled up her shirt as he went back to kissing her neck."Yuffie," he whispered her name, sending chills down her spine. "Yuffie."  
"Yuffie, Yuffie wake up!" the blonde called shaking her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked around, finally her gaze landed on the man before her.  
"Cloud?" She asked. He smiled at her "yeah wake up Shera made breakfast and she said she doesn't want it to get cold so get up," he extended his hand to pull her up. Yuffie looked at him dumbfounded and reached for his hand. He pulled her up to a sitting position, "don't keep us waiting lady kisiragi," he teased as he turned to leave the room. 'O gawd, it was a dream.' Yuffie thought sadly. It felt so real, she still remembered the smell of the cologne he was wearing in her dream. 'A dream!' She thought angrily as she got up out of bed. She sighed thinking that a dream was as close as she would ever get to actually being with him. She exited the room lazily and put on a fake smile so her friends wouldn't become suspicious. She looked at Cloud who was walking out of the kitchen, she smiled at him when he looked her way. He returned the smile as he walked over to her. "So I'm guessing your still not a morning person?" he asked while looking at her unruly hair. She laughed, she really wasn't a morning person, back in Wutai she always had to depend on Gigio or someone to wake her up in time, and usually whoever woke her suffered the consequences.  
She ran a hand through her hair "What are you talking about? I happen to think that this style makes me look beautiful," she joked as she shook her hair back and forth. The blonde laughed, "well your beautiful, but the hair isn't helping." 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' Yuffie thought to herself  
"Good morning." Tifa chimed while walking up to the two "Isn't it time to eat?"  
Cloud nodded "yeah and I'm hungry."  
Tifa smiled "yeah what else is new," she teased as she began walking to the kitchen.  
"Hey!" Cloud said as he caught up to her and tickled her sides. Her laughter filled the house and broke Yuffie's heart. 'Yeah' the ninja thought 'No more than a dream.'  
  
Authors Notes: So how did you like the dream scene? Hehe. Well this is where the real drama starts coming in with the Cloud xYuffie vs.Cloud x Tifa. Review please! Will update soon! 


	5. Insights

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 in any way, only this story. I know sad, but...that's how it is.

"Auntie Yuffie!" The young girl cried as she jumped onto the ninja's lap. "Oomph!" Yuffie let out a grunt.  
"Sorry" the little girl said with a chuckle. Yuffie put her arms around Marlene and kissed the top of her head. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
"Daddy and Uncle Cid are saying bad words so Auntie Shera told me to come outside for a while." Yuffie smiled, she could hear Shera scolding the two men for their bad choice of words.  
They sat out on the front porch while Marlene told countless stories about her everyday life in Corel and the struggles of being in the first grade. From little boys pulling her hair to the bratty girls who wouldn't share the crayons. The young Shinobi was actually quite intrigued. It was strange to hear this little girl go on and on about the things in her life and think they were really important. She laughed to herself. What age was it when things like this weren't important to her anymore? When did she take that leap from child to adult? She remembered back to the days when she could just lounge around the house and not have anything too serious to worry about. She remembered her father telling her to stop being so lazy and do something productive while she simply rolled her eyes, said a smart remark and went on. Or when the biggest worry was did she do her chemistry homework, and if she didn't who was she to copy from the next day. It was strange how one could make the transition to adulthood and not even fully be aware of it.  
"Auntie? Auntie are you listening?" Marlene asked with a confused look on her face. Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the little girl before her. "Sorry sweetie, go on." Marlene smiled and was starting back up again before a certain brunette walked up.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. She was holding a clear grocery bag that looked like it consisted of ice cream.  
"Ice cream!" The little girl screamed as she jumped off Yuffie's lap and ran to the crimson eyed girl, pawing through the bag.  
"Hey not just yet, the ice cream is for dessert tonight." Tifa explained while pulling the bag away.  
"What else did you get?" Yuffie asked her friend who had just returned from the store. Tifa smiled and gave a wink "Junk food!"  
Yuffie laughed, "Alright now your talking my language!"  
"Yeah" the brunette began "I figure since were on vacation why not indulge huh?" She handed the bag to Marlene and told her to take it inside to Shera. The little girl obliged while happily skipping into the house. Tifa sat next to her friend on the porch.  
"So for tonight I vote on a movie, what's your say on that?" She asked inquisitively. Yuffie rested her head on her hands and looked up as if she were thinking.  
"Hmm" she began "I think that would be great."  
Tifa laughed. She had been having a great time this past week with her friends. She had reverted back to her old self. The old Tifa that all of her friends had been so accustomed too. Her smiles had become genuine again and she had gotten back that cheery, angelic voice. It was great to be around them all again...it was great to be around him. The ex soldier had came back into her life and had made it do a complete turn-around. Speaking of the blonde, where was he?  
"Where's Cloud?" She asked after a moment's silence.  
Yuffie cringed. She was growing quite tired of this Cloud and Tifa thing. She did want her friends to be happy, but it was slowly taking a toll on her.  
  
'Are you kidding me!?' The ninja thought to herself. 'Not only do I have to watch this dumbass movie, but I also have to witness the Cloud and Tifa flirt scene!' Yuffie took another bite of her strawberry ice cream while she stared venomously at the two on the couch beside her. Tifa was lying down against Cloud with her head resting on his chest while he held her in his arms, stroking her hair. They would make comments quietly to each other through out the movie, a few which caused Tifa to let out a deafening sweet giggle. Yuffie rolled her eyes 'Give me a break!' She tried to focus on the ice cream because the movie wasn't holding her attention, but she kept hearing the two talk in their quiet voices. She looked around at the others. Cid and Shera sat on the love seat curled up in each other's arms, both entranced with the movie. Nanaki lay on the floor asleep. Barett was very much into the movie as well while he held a sleeping Marlene in his arms. Vincent...well Vincent hadn't stayed for the movie. He said he was going for a walk. And at this moment Yuffie wished she had also. 'Gawd' she thought 'isn't it bad enough that I have feelings for this guy, but I also have to be subjected to this crap!' She finished her ice cream and looked at her now empty bowl. 'Damn, now what?' she thought. She quietly made her way off to the kitchen and discarded her bowl in the sink. 'I think I'm going to call it a night' she thought to herself as she tiptoed back to her room.  
'I doubt anyone noticed I left,' she thought to herself as she shut the door quietly. What a mess. She was glad to be with her friends, but at the same time she hated it. She tried not to think of it as she lay down on the bed. 'Just don't think.'  
She drifted in and out of sleep for a while. 'Everyone must be sleeping' she thought to herself. She didn't hear the sounds of the T.V anymore, but she did hear Imara's faint cry in the distance and muffled footsteps followed by a sweet voice that could be none other than Shera's. She smiled as she closed her eyes again, but an irritating ring started.  
"What is that?" The young ninja asked groggily to know one in particular as she sat up in bed. The ringing kept on going. "My phone?" she said as she rummaged through her bag trying to find the small cell phone.  
"Hello?" she asked sleepily.  
"Yuffie?"  
"Hmm"  
"Yuffie? Are you awake? I'm sorry to call you so late, and on your vacation at that."  
"Gigio?" Yuffie asked.  
"Yes" he replied, "I'm sorry, I know that you didn't want to be disturbed on your trip to see you friends, and I'm truly sorry to ask that you come back." Yuffie blinked a few times trying to fully wake up.  
"Come back? Why?" she asked curiously.  
"Business matters Yuffie, I really am sorry. But the sooner you return the better." Yuffie's eyes lit up. This was just the excuse she needed to get away. She needed to leave, she loved seeing all her friends, but she had to leave...she had too.  
"No Gigio it's alright" she began "I understand. When?"  
"I can set up for you to come back now. All I have to do is make the call, or if you'd like it can wait till tomorrow, that way you can say bye to all your friends."  
Yuffie shook her head "No, no now is fine." She didn't mean to be selfish by leaving so abruptly but she had to get back to her normal environment. Maybe if she distanced herself from Cloud things would go back to the way they were, before she felt like this.  
"Alright Yuffie, I'll see you soon then, be ready." Gigio said before hanging up. The Shinobi got all of her things together as she walked out of the room. 'Should I wake everyone up? Or just leave a note? I mean I can just call them in the morning.'  
She continued walking out to the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the desk.  
"Yuffie?" A voice asked.  
She turned around to be faced with Cloud.  
"Hey" Yuffie replied. He looked half asleep and was rubbing his eyes with his hand. "What are you doing?" he continued. Yuffie went to speak but froze up. She placed the pen and paper down and sighed. The blonde caught a glimpse at her bags and his eyes widened. "Are you leaving?"  
The young ninja nodded "yeah I have too." She ran a hand through her uncombed hair and smiled weakly. "I mean...its back to business. I didn't want to wake everyone so I was just going to leave a note. Gigio just called and they need me back there."  
Cloud frowned "Way to cut our vacation," he said simply with a sigh. 'Our?' Yuffie thought. "What do you mean our?" she asked skeptically. She was answered by Cloud walking to the closet and grabbing his bag. "I mean, when you leave so do I," he explained while dropping the bag on the floor. Yuffie had a confused look on her face. Cloud noticed and sighed, "I told you I'm on assignment Yuff." The girl shook her head "No you said you take on a lot of assignments, you didn't say you were actually on one."  
Cloud shrugged "Well now you know," he answered flatly.  
'What the hell what kind of assignment is this?' Yuffie thought to herself. She frowned, he seemed a little upset to be going. She didn't want him to leave just because she had too. She didn't want him to resent her. If he wanted to stay with Tifa then by all means he should. She didn't want to be responsible for him being angry or heartbroken. 'Forget it' she thought 'I don't have time to worry about this, I need to get back to Wutai and back to my rightful place, I don't have time to worry about feeling guilty. He's grown, he can make his own decisions. Whatever assignment he's on, he can just forget it!' she thought angrily. She picked back up the pen and paper and scribbled down a quick message then grabbed her bag. "I'll be waiting outside." She said coldly while quickly walking out of the door.  
Cloud sighed. He didn't mean to make her mad, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to leave yet. He didn't want to leave Tifa. Not when they were just starting to get reacquainted. Things were going so well for them, he didn't want to ruin that. He couldn't just leave. But he had a job to do. He sighed again. This wasn't easy. Then again, now that he was back he definitely wasn't going to lose contact. But still. He shook his head, no he had to go. No since in arguing it. He glanced at Yuffie's note and added too it. He thought that would be enough for now and he would just call them in the morning. He grabbed his bag and made his way over to the door, but not before stopping by the couch where Tifa slept. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. "See you later Teef." He whispered as he pulled the blankets up higher on her. And with that he was out the door. He saw Yuffie look back at him, and then she began walking. He shook his head, this wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Trust Me

Authors Notes: Is anybody else out there suffering from allergies? I hate that, my favorite time of year and I'm sneezing like crazy! Anyways, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

The brunette sat on the couch staring at the note her two friends had left. She kept reading it over and over again_.  
'Hey Guys, I'm sorry to leave like this, but something has come up back home and so I needed to leave, I'll call you all later, and don't worry I'll see you soon!'  
Yuffie  
'Hey everyone, Good morning Teef!  
I went back with Yuffie, didn't want to wake anyone, so yeah I'll also call later'.  
Cloud  
  
_It was short and right to the point. 'I guess they were in a rush,' Tifa thought to herself. She smiled at Cloud's message to her. She knew that he was with Shinra, he had explained it to her while he was there. So she knew whatever reason for him leaving was Shinra work related. Surprisingly she wasn't that upset that they left. She was glad she got to see them. Especially Cloud. After not seeing him in two years, this was really a nice visit, and she somehow felt like she had gotten some closure. Not closure on their relationship, but closure on her unsure feelings. She was always worrying about him over the years. Wondering if he was okay, wondering if he was dead or alive, wondering if he cared about her at all. At least seeing him put all those worries at ease. And she knew that they had definitely connected somehow. Although she still didn't tell him that she loved him, she was sure that he knew that she did care deeply about him, and she was pretty sure that this was the beginning of what could be a very beautiful thing.  
She tore her gaze away from the note and saw Shera looking at her worriedly while rocking Imara in her arms. Tifa smiled, all of her friends had already viewed the note and they were all wondering how she would take it.  
She placed the note on the table and walked over to Shera. "Hey if you want to get started on breakfast I'll watch Imara," she said cheerfully.  
Shera blinked "Oh yeah, okay that would be great," she said sweetly while passing her daughter over to the brunette. Tifa took her in her arms and began talking baby talk. Shera smiled, it looked like everything was fine after all.  
  
Yuffie sat at a table rolling a pencil back and forth. She was so bored...and confused. She remembered back to last night when the jet picked both she and Cloud up from Rocket Town. She sat in silence looking out the window. Cloud tried to talk to her but she simply brushed him off with short responses. He tried to apologize for earlier, but she acted like she didn't care, and soon she fell asleep.  
She picked the pencil off the table and began trying to balance it on the tip. She felt so guilty, she didn't mean to be so rude to him. After they got back she went home and she thought he would come too, but instead he checked into a hotel.  
Gigio called her in the morning and told her that they needed to have an important discussion. So here she was waiting in this room for Gigio to come back and whoever else was involved. He didn't tell her what it was about, instead he just let her wait.  
She got up out of her seat and walked over to the window. She looked out of it and gazed at all of Wutai. From this window she had a pretty good view. She saw people walking around the town doing their simple everyday routines.  
The door opened and the young Shinobi turned to face whoever it was. She was surprised to see it was Cloud. 'What is he doing here?' She thought nervously. However she was glad too see him. He looked at her with no readable expression on his face as he closed the door behind him. He was wearing black pants and a shirt, with a black over- shirt that had the Shinra name printed in red on the right side, and a large Shinra logo on the center of the back.  
Yuffie was just getting ready to say something before Gigio entered the room. He walked over to the end of the table and pulled out a chair. "Yuffie" he said while motioning her to come sit at the table. She walked over and sat down while keeping her eyes on Cloud who still was standing by the door, but he soon took a seat at the table.  
'What's going on?' Yuffie thought to herself. The silence was starting to get to her. Finally the door opened and in walked Liana. She had her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail and she was wearing a red silk shirt, black skirt and red heels. She walked over to Gigio and pulled up a chair, before nodding to Yuffie to acknowledge her.  
"Yuffie" Gigio began while pushing up his glasses "a few things have come up, and keeping the best interest of Wutai in mind, I ask that you listen closely." The young girl nodded urging him to continue.  
"You see" Liana started "Wutai is strong, and we have been strong for quite some time, we've never needed any outside help or support. The way we run things here seem to be quite okay, and everything seems to run smoothly that way."  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow "Yeah I know, what's your point?" she asked a little annoyed.  
"What she means is that she thinks it would be best if kept that way, without Shinra interfering." Gigio finished.  
Yuffie shook her head "I'm sorry I'm confused."  
"You guys have got it all wrong." Cloud spoke up "Shinra's not interfering, and were not trying to take anything away here, our sole purpose is just to make sure that Lady Kisiragi is okay."  
The girl looked at Cloud and then back at Gigio and Liana. 'Shinra interfering? Keeping me safe?' she thought. "I still don't understand can someone clear this up for me stop speaking in code!" Yuffie shouted.  
The blonde looked straight at Yuffie. "Yuffie I don't want you to be confused. And I don't want to hide anything from you. President Reeve sent me here to look after you for a bit. He got some anonymous threats a while ago and he was concerned that the people he knew might be in danger, and since you're in the public eye he thought you might be at greater risk. And since we don't know how serious it is, we didn't want to take any chances. And until it all gets cleared up you were in Shinra's watch. Nobody was supposed to know, it was suppose to be quiet. We didn't want to tip off anyone. But it somehow got through to your people here at Wutai, and they think that it's all a lie and that were somehow trying to take control of Wutai, which isn't the case."  
Liana narrowed her eyes at the ex soldier, "Forgive me but Wutai has had problems with Shinra in the past, we just prefer not to be associated with them."  
Yuffie shook her head "Liana shut up! Just be quiet for a second!" She looked at Cloud and then at Gigio. "I understand why you guys would not want to trust Shinra. Really I do, because yeah we have had problems with them, but that was a long time ago, when it was ran by totally different people. But President Reeve is my friend, and so is Cloud. And I believe that Reeve only is trying to look out for me. And I know he wouldn't lie."  
Gigio sighed and took off his glasses and began rubbing his temples. Liana crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Yuffie" Gigio began while putting back on his glasses, "I've come to know that your sense of judgment is usually really good. So...if you trust Shinra with this matter, then okay."  
Liana's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak but Gigio quickly cut in.  
"However" he continued, "we will also be monitoring things on this end. Aside from Cloud, any other person associated with Shinra who comes through Wutai and claims to be helping in this situation, I ask that you let me know if I am not already aware."  
Yuffie nodded "Yes, I promise."  
Gigio smiled "Well then I guess that's about it." Liana shook her head angrily while waving her hands.  
"No that is not it! Are you serious!? You would actually put all of Wutai in danger and work with one of our most infamous enemies because two of your friends happen to be a part of it!"  
"Liana" Gigio said sternly.  
"I will not have some little inexperienced girl completely trash Wutai and all of the hard work and dedication people have put into it to make it what it is today! By letting Shinra interfere you have basically just opened the door for trouble! Don't you see that!? Don't be so naive!"  
"Liana!! You are completely out of line! The final decision is up to Lady Kisiragi!" Gigio shouted while standing up out of his chair. Liana glowered at Yuffie before she quickly exited the room while slamming the door behind her.  
Yuffie sat in her chair with a shocked expression on her face. Her heart was beating profusely. 'Did I do the right thing?' she thought, 'is this going to be the reaction of everyone else? What are the other representatives of Wutai going to think about Shinra helping out?'  
"Miss Yuffie" Gigio began, snapping the young Shinobi out of her thoughts. "I apologize for Liana's outburst, I'll see to it that she is dealt with."  
Yuffie smiled "Thanks Gigio." He took a quick bow before leaving the room. All that remained was Cloud and she. The blonde got up and walked around the table to where Yuffie still sat.  
"Hey, don't worry about her. You always get some people who think they know it all, it's okay," he explained while squeezing her shoulder.  
Yuffie got up and walked back over to the window, looking down at all of Wutai. "It's just" she began "I've worked my ass off for two years straight trying to get the government of Wutai to take me seriously, and all of the people of Wutai as well. I don't want all of that to just disappear." Cloud walked over to the dark haired girl and took her hand in his.  
"No Yuffie, don't worry. All the rest of Wutai isn't even going to know. This is all quiet. Nobody's going to see any Shinra soldiers here or anything. It's just me and if anyone else came it wouldn't be a big scene. Believe me Reeve thought this through, he wasn't going to mess up your reputation here. And besides I think Liana is the only one with a problem with it here." He paused and then continued "And once everything is cleared up and I get the signal, then I'll go." Yuffie's heart broke when he said that. She didn't want him to leave, that was the last thing she wanted. Her eyes began to tear up and her vision of the people outside the window became blurred. She turned around to face him while a few tears ran down her cheek.  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I mean it's actually really sweet that you would stay here and watch out for me knowing how stubborn the Wutai gov. is." Cloud smiled and wiped the tears off her face.  
"I don't care how stubborn they are. Yuffie you're my friend, this isn't just like any other assignment that I would do. I care about you, and I'm not going anywhere until I know you are completely safe." Yuffie smiled, she was glad he was here. He made her forget all her problems and everything else around her. She felt safe and cared about when she was with him. She inwardly hoped that Reeve wouldn't catch the person that was threatening him for a long time so Cloud could stay there with her. But she quickly scolded herself for having such a mean thought.  
"Are you going to be okay?" the ex soldier asked her with concern written all over his face. She nodded and wiped away a few more tears.  
"Come here" the blonde said quietly while pulling her close to him for a tight embrace. She began to weep harder while there in his arms. She didn't really know why. It was just a mixture of things. She felt so jumbled lately, from her feelings with Cloud, to her friendship with Tifa and her responsibilities to Wutai. She didn't want him to think she weak, but at this moment she didn't really care. But he didn't seem to mind, he just held her tight and stroked her hair while mumbling assurances to her.  
"Cloud?" Yuffie asked once she had stopped crying.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
She sighed and nuzzled up closer to his chest before continuing. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday night. I didn't mean too be rude... I guess I was just...a little annoyed about everything."  
Cloud laughed a little, "Don't apologize, it's alright." He continued stroking her hair but then suddenly spoke up, "you know since our trip with the rest of our friends got cut short, we have to make the most of it with just us two."  
Yuffie smiled, "Yeah I guess your right."  
The ex soldier raised an eyebrow "So are you going to show me around?"  
The shinobi pulled away from the embrace and began walking to the door, "Of course, just keep up!" 


	7. Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7!  
  
It had been almost two months since Cloud had been in Wutai. Reeve called him frequently to check and see how things were, and truth was...things were great. He and Yuffie had become closer. They may not have noticed it in each other, but they definitely noticed it in themselves. They would go everywhere together, at first it started out because Cloud was suppose to be watching out for the young shinobi, but soon he found that he actually enjoyed going out with her. She was so outgoing, energetic and lively. She didn't let her job get in the way of her fun, and she didn't consider herself better than everyone else because of it. She acted like a regular person and Cloud admired that in her.  
They would tell each other everything, Cloud was sure she knew him better than anyone else and vice versa. At the beginning he use to talk to Tifa on the phone almost every day, but slowly that went away. He noticed he would want to spend more time talking with Yuffie and about how her day went. A typical day would be Cloud dragging Yuffie out of bed, seeing as how they now both stayed in Yuffie's house. She would fight and struggle but she always got up and smiled her biggest smile. She would get ready and go to her usual meetings and such, while Cloud checked with Reeve about anything new he should be doing. And later in the afternoon Yuffie would come home, kick off her shoes at the door and walk into the living room where Cloud usually already was waiting for her. She would complain to him about the people that had made her mad throughout the day, and she would mimic them in funniest ways where he couldn't help but laugh. They would talk for what seemed like hours before one of them would bring up they were hungry, in which they would go out to eat or Yuffie would cook. And within those two years they had been apart she had learned to cook very well because Cloud was completely satisfied with her dishes. And in the evening if they weren't busy with business stuff, they would just sit around and watch television, or a movie. Cloud especially liked when they would watch movies and Yuffie might make remarks or ask innocent questions like "I thought he was one of the good guys," or "why is she going in there!?" At the end she would always fall asleep, usually too tired to go to her room, she would just stay there on the couch lying against him. Sometimes they would stay that way for the whole night or Cloud would carry her back to her room while she would mumble a sleepy "thanks spikey." These little routines became so natural that he didn't know what he would do without them...what he would do without her.  
  
Authors Notes: Ooh sorry its so short. Will update soon! Please review! Thankz! 


	8. Is this love?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the characters in any way. =( But I do however own this Fic! Hehe!  
  
The young shinobi stared up at the ceiling while lying down on her bed. She turned on her side and squinted at the clock. It read 12:48a.m. She let out a deep sigh and continued to stare blankly into the dark. She couldn't sleep at all. She had been lying there in the dark room for what seemed like hours and yet she was still wide awake. Her mind was working overtime, mainly occupied with thoughts of her blonde friend. Lately, he was all she ever thought about. She knew she had a bit of a crush on him before, but now it had taken more of a change. It went from a girls crush to something far deeper. Maybe she... loved him? She sighed. Maybe she did. She had never really been in love before. Sure she had dated and maybe she had strong feelings for them, but she had never once ever truly been in love. So she wasn't sure about Cloud. All she knew was that she loved being with him, and the thought of him not being there tore her apart inside. She let out another long sigh. She hated the fact that she had fallen so hard for him, and at the same time she loved it.  
She hated it because he was so oblivious to everything. He just saw her as Yuffie Kisiragi, the little girl who tagged along throughout their whole adventure. He saw her as a friend....hell maybe even as a younger sister, but nothing more than that. And even if he didn't nothing could ever happen between them, her best friend was in love with him.  
She closed her eyes tightly trying to force her self to sleep. She didn't want to keep thinking about everything, it was giving her a headache.

"Hey wake up!" the blonde's voice shouted.  
"Hmm? Go away," Yuffie grumbled while pulling the covers up over her head. Cloud narrowed his eyes at her. "Yuffie its 11:30, get up!"  
The ninja pulled the blankets off from over her head and looked at the clock. 'I guess I fell asleep after all,' she thought as she began to sit up.  
"What this is my free day! You better have a good reason for disturbing me!" She complained while lazily standing up.  
"Well yea" Cloud replied "I didn't think you would want to just sit around here all day."  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow "So then what did you have in mind?" Cloud smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I was thinking maybe we could go to the Gold Saucer." Yuffie's eyes widened. 'Is he serious?' She thought to herself. He was the last person that she would think to suggest the Gold Saucer.  
"Really!?" She exclaimed slightly jumping, "I haven't been there in such a long time! That would be so much fun!"  
The blonde laughed, "I thought you might like that."  
Yuffie smiled, "I'm going to get ready right now!" she exclaimed while running out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Cloud smiled, he loved it how she would get so excited about things. He thought getting her away from Wutai and all of the business related stuff would be good for her. Plus he just wanted to spend some time with her. Maybe a month ago he wouldn't have admitted it but he definitely felt something for the Wutai Princess. When he was with her he felt like he could completely be himself without worrying about being judged. When he was with her he felt happy. She brought out a whole other side of him, a side of him that he didn't even really knew he had until he was with her.He didn't know exactly what it meant, but he knew it meant something.

They arrived at the Gold Saucer later in the afternoon. Yuffie was beaming with excitement, scanning the place from side to side.  
"Wow! It looks so much bigger and brighter since the last time I was here!" She said in awe. Cloud smiled, he was glad she was happy.  
"Lead the way Lady Kisiragi," he said with a mock bow. The ninja grinned and looked around. 'Where to first?' She thought.  
Cloud could see she was deep in thought, trying to figure out where they should begin their journey. He stared at her for a while. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought to himself. When he looked at Yuffie he saw a carefree, energetic lively young lady. Not some stuck up girl who thought she was superior to everyone, or some annoying young teenager as others might think.  
She was wearing a khaki skirt with a dark green elbow length sweater that hung around her shoulders and black boots. Around her neck she wore a gold pendant on a red string. The pendant was of a Wutainese character that meant "serenity". On her wrist she wore a simple brown stringy suede bracelet that tied into a knot, and on her ears she wore two gold earrings that had skinny jade stones hanging from each ear.  
She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and pointed to the speed arena. "There let's go on that one first!" She exclaimed. Cloud quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where Yuffie was pointing. "Come on!" She continued and grabbed him by the arm and ran over to the Speed Arena.  
They went there and practically to every other attraction in the Gold Saucer. They ventured to Wonder Square and played the games there. Yuffie began to grow frustrated at the Slam Dunk game seeing as how none of her shots went inside the basket. Cloud couldn't help but laugh and dragged her away from the game before she smashed it into pieces.  
They walked out of the Wonder Square laughing and talking. They were both having a great time, so much that they didn't want the night to end.  
"Thanks for bringing me here Cloud," Yuffie said suddenly. Cloud smiled, "Of course. I'm glad you're having a nice time."  
Yuffie nodded, "Yeah I'm having a great time."  
They continued walking, somewhat in silence after that. They would say small comments but that was about it.  
"Cloud I've been meaning to ask you something," Yuffie began breaking the silence as they came upon the steps of the Chocobo Racing Arena.  
"Go ahead," Cloud said as they sat down on the steps.  
Yuffie took in a deep breath. "It's just...well. You came to Wutai to look out for me and everything and....I'm sure Reeve and all them are going to get to the bottom of whoever is threatening him. And when they do then that means I'm not in danger anymore and....you'll leave. I just...I don't know will I see you again after that?"  
Cloud was quiet for a minute. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that. He could see she looked a little scared of what his answer would be. He smiled and nodded "Of course Yuff, when I leave I'm not going to lose contact with any of you. Believe me those two years were enough for me to realize that I need you guys. But this whole thing with Reeve may take a while, so I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon."  
Yuffie quietly let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good" she began "because I'd miss you." Her heart jumped. 'Damn it! Did I really just say that!?' She thought as she felt herself go red. She quickly turned her eyes to the floor.  
Cloud smiled "I would miss you too," he said sincerely as he slowly placed his hand on top of hers. Her heartbeat quickened and she silently prayed that this wasn't another one of her torturous dreams. But reality soon hit her and she realized that it wasn't a dream. They sat there like that in silence for a while before the fireworks started to go off.  
Yuffie leaned over and rested her head on Cloud's shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. She wanted so bad to tell him how she felt right there, but she didn't want to spoil the moment. And besides, was she sure of how she felt? Did she actually love him?  
She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. Just being there with him like this was enough to drive her absolutely crazy.  
"Yuffie I think we have to go," Cloud said quietly. He didn't really want to leave but if they didn't go now the Gondola would close.  
Yuffie sighed, "Okay," she said as she pulled away from him slowly. Cloud stood up and extended his hand to her to help her up. Once she was up she was expecting him to let go of her hand but to her surprise he didn't. He held her hand the whole time as they walked through the Gold Saucer. Yuffie felt like she was floating on air, and at that moment she knew that she really truly loved him.  
They made it to the Gondola to hear one of the park employee's say there was a malfunction and the Gondola would be down for the night. The person repeated this message over the intercom a few times, which gained a lot of whines and complaints from the crowd of people around the Gondola.  
"Now what?" Yuffie asked while looking at the unhappy people before her.  
"I guess we're just going to have to stay the night then at the Ghost Hotel." Cloud explained.  
"The Ghost Hotel?" Yuffie asked unsurely. She hated to admit it but that hotel gave her the creeps. Even though she knew it was fake she could never seem to sleep with those eerie laughs and sounds, but of course she could never let her friends know that.  
"What's wrong? You scared?" Cloud asked half teasing.  
Yuffie shook her head "No! Of course I'm not scared!"  
"Auntie no I don't want to stay there!" A little girls voice cried.  
"Honey don't worry it'll be okay Auntie's going to be right there." A woman's voice replied. A very familiar woman's voice.  
The little girl began to cry, while the woman tried to calm her down by saying assurances to her over and over again. Yuffie looked around. 'Where are those voices coming from?' She thought.  
"I don't know Cid" another woman's voice said, "Imara's not going to be able to sleep with all of that stuff in there, she's going to have nightmares!"  
"Well shit what do you want me to do fix the fucking Gondola right here on the spot!?" A man's gruff voice replied.  
Finally the people walked into view. There standing in front of Cloud and Yuffie were Tifa, Marlene, Cid, Shera and Imara.  
"Hey you guys! What are you doing here!?" Shera called out cheerfully while carefully hugging her two friends while holding her daughter.  
"Well shit look at this," the pilot said.  
"Cloud, Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed. She was going to give them hugs but she had a terrified Marlene clinging to her leg.  
"Hey who else is here?" Cloud asked.  
Tifa shook her head, "It's just us. I brought Marlene because Barett doesn't really like coming here."  
"Yeah and we thought it would be nice to bring Imara!" Shera said cheerfully.  
Cid began lighting up a cigarette "Yeah so what brings you two here?" he asked  
Yuffie smiled, "Oh nothing, we just wanted to do something, you know get out of the house," she said a little nervously. She saw Tifa looking at something and suddenly realized that her and Cloud were still holding hands. She quickly let go and scratched the back of her head.  
"Well since the Gondola' broke looks like were all stuck at the Ghost Hotel." Shera said.  
"Yeah we were just headed there actually," Cloud replied.  
"Well let's go 'cause I'm exhausted." Cid said as he motioned his wife to start walking. Tifa took Marlene's hand and followed after shooting Yuffie an uncertain look.  
'Oh gawd' Yuffie thought to herself ' this isn't good.'  
"Yuffie?" Cloud asked with a confused look. She shook her head and smiled and followed the rest to the Ghost Hotel.  
  
Authors Notes: Dun dun dun!! Eeek! What's going to happen! Read& Review! And o yea Ezri I'm still waiting for that sequel! So hurry hurry! 


	9. Uneasy Anyone?

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or any of the characters!  
  
'Shit, I couldn't ask for a more uncomfortable situation,' Yuffie thought to herself as they all made their way into the Ghost Hotel. She was walking about a foot behind Cloud. Shera and Cid were leading while Tifa and Marlene trailed behind. The Shinobi didn't want to get to close to Tifa, she didn't know if it was safe or not.  
"Are you and your friends checking in?" The employee at the front desk said in a creepy like voice that made Marlene's eyes grow wide as she gripped on tightly to Tifa.  
"Yeah" the pilot began as he took out his wallet.  
"Excuse me sir, but is there a room without all the sound effects, or is there a way to turn them off?" Shera asked politely. The employee stared blankly at her before he gave an eerie grin.  
"Why miss you are at the Ghost Hotel, there is no shutting off the sounds of the undead," he said in his creepy voice.  
'Uh okay someone's taking their job a little too seriously,' the ninja thought as she gave the employee a somewhat annoyed look.  
Shera looked at the man as he passed the room key to her husband. " Enjoy your stay," he said with a grin.  
"Yeah sure," Cid said absentmindedly as he ushered Shera forward towards the room. "Goodnight you guys, see you in the morning," was the last thing the four heard before the couple disappeared up the stairs and down the hall.  
Tifa approached the counter and took her and Marlene's room key. She stepped out of the way so Cloud and Yuffie could get their keys.  
"Here you go sir, room number 13," the employee said as he handed the key to Cloud. The blonde snickered, "Well that's just great. Yuffie are you staying with me?" he asked switching his gaze from the key to her.  
Yuffie's eyes widened. 'He's offering me to stay with him in his room?' She thought. Of course she wanted too but she didn't know if she should after that scenario by the Gondola. She wasn't sure if it would look to good with her staying in Cloud's room.  
"I uh" Yuffie began turning a slight shade of red. Cloud looked at her patiently waiting for her to finish. "Yeah alright," she said quickly as she walked up the stairs trying to avoid Tifa's eyes the whole time. She heard footsteps behind her as they followed behind. She waited by the door for Cloud since he had the key. She heard him and Tifa exchange Goodnights before he kissed Marlene on the head and told her everything would be fine.  
"Goodnight Yuffie," Tifa said looking at her suspiciously. Yuffie turned to her direction and gave a weak nervous smile. "Goodnight" she replied and quickly slipped into the room once Cloud had opened the door.  
' What a night,' Yuffie thought to herself. What started out as fun and exciting had turned into creepy and uncomfortable. She took off her boots as she sat down on one of the beds. 'What's going to happen now?' She thought as she took off her earrings and placed them on the small table. 'Does Tifa know? Wait know what? Nothing's going on between Cloud and me so why do I even care? Why do I feel so guilty? Wait... was something starting to happen before we were about to leave the park? Why was he holding my hand? Was it just a friend type of thing? Am I crazy or is he dropping me messages here?' Her mind was riddled with questions for which she didn't have the answers too. She looked across the room to her blonde friend who was just beginning to settle into the other bed.  
"Now you're going to be okay right?" He asked teasingly, "Remember it's not real, it's all just pretend."  
Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. He was really becoming a smart ass. He never would've acted this way two years ago. He used to be so serious, cool and quiet. And now he was just as much of a smart mouth as she was...well maybe not, but still.  
"Bite me Blondie!" She retorted while chucking a pillow in his direction.  
He laughed slightly, "Alright alright," he said in defeat before reaching over to the lamp and turning it off. "Goodnight," he said as he slipped down under the covers.  
Yuffie quickly lay down and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Goodnight," she replied nervously as she scanned the room. 'Stupid ghost hotel, why couldn't they just have some regular happy hotel like other amusement parks' she thought to herself. But she didn't really have time to think about the fake ghost, she was mostly thinking about her situation here. 'Maybe I'm making too much out of this,' she thought. 'I mean I'm sure Tifa isn't even looking at it like that. And how do I know she "for sure" saw anything?' She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. 'Whatever I'll just worry about this later,' was her last thought before she quickly fell asleep.  
  
'Why am I getting all worked up over nothing?' The brunette thought as she walked away from Marlene's bed after she had fallen asleep. ' I mean this is Yuffie and Cloud. Yuffie is my best friend she wouldn't do that too me. And besides she never showed any interest in Cloud before. And Cloud? Even if she liked him, does he like her? I mean what happened to us? Did he just forget all about our last visit?' she thought as she slowly sunk down into her bed. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.  
'But they were holding hands,' she continued thinking. 'Isn't that a little weird?' Tifa shook her head. There was no way she was going to lose Cloud now. No, definitely not, not after two years of waiting and wondering. Not after getting closer to him in their last visit. She was for sure that something was happening there, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that. Even if that anyone was her best friend. She let out a deep sigh. She wasn't trying to be "one of those girls" who went completely crazy over a guy. But this was Cloud...her Cloud. The Cloud that she had been in love with ever since she could remember. They had been through everything together, didn't she deserve to be with him?  
She sat up and rubbed her head. This was really giving her a headache. She got up out of bed and crossed the room to the door. She walked out and shut the door quietly behind her so she wouldn't wake Marlene. It took forever to get the young girl calmed down enough to fall asleep, she didn't want to repeat the whole episode again.  
She looked to Cloud and Yuffie's room. A part of her wanted to go there and knock on the door. But who would she talk too? Yuffie or Cloud? If she talked to Yuffie maybe she could get an honest answer out of her. Or if she talked with Cloud maybe she could find out if he was really interested in her friend or not. Or she could find out that nothing was happening and feel completely stupid for waking them up. Or she could find out something was going on and....No, she didn't even want to think like that. But she had to find out what was going on behind that door, it was killing her not knowing.  
She bit her lip and walked over to the door. She raised a shaky hand, contemplating whether she should knock or not. 'Hold on, am I being completely paranoid here?' she thought while lowering her hand. 'I'm just acting jealous and for what? Am I really going to intrude this late and make a complete idiot of myself?' She let out a sigh and lightly rested her head against the door.  
"Don't do this," she whispered to herself as she turned around and headed back to her room. "It's nothing."  
  
The shinobi opened her eyes slowly as she turned over on her side. Unfortunately she turned a little too hard and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thud.  
"That was graceful," a voice said with a laugh. She looked up to meet sapphire eyes. "Are you alright?"  
Yuffie turned a slight shade of red, she was such a klutz sometimes. "I'm fine," she said quickly while standing up. She squinted her eyes some, the morning light was seeping through the curtains and casting a somewhat dreamy like look on her blonde friend, illuminating his hair and making his eyes shine even more.  
"Well since your up," he began "the others are downstairs having breakfast, their waiting for us."  
Yuffie blinked, "Oh well okay," she started "just let me clean up a little," she said as she combed her hair with her hands.  
"Okay, I'll see you downstairs," Cloud replied while exiting the room.  
Yuffie let out a sigh, 'I hope everything is okay.'  
  
"Marlene don't play with your food honey," Shera said as she saw the little girl making a whirlpool with her applesauce.  
The girl looked up from her plate and smiled "Uncle Cloud!" she exclaimed. Tifa looked over to see Cloud approaching.  
He smiled at Marlene and ruffled her hair as he walked by and took a seat next to Tifa.  
"Where's Ms. Kisiragi?" the pilot asked sarcastically.  
"She's right here," the Shinobi said as she walked up to the others at the table. "Are you talking about me already this early in the morning Cid?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a seat next to Shera.  
"'Course not kid," he said with a smile.  
"So you two where are you going after this?" Shera asked while trying to feed Imara some applesauce.  
"Back to Wutai," Cloud said as he looked over the menu before him.  
"Yeah," Yuffie began "My fun always has a time limit on it."  
Shera frowned, "Well that must be awful."  
The teenager shook her head, "No it's not that bad, I'm just exaggerating it a little bit."  
Tifa cleared her throat "So Cloud, how long are you in Wutai for?" Cloud shrugged as he placed his menu down. "There's no specific date, I'm kind of just there for however long I'm needed."  
"Yeah you never really fully explained why you were there in the first place. After you two left all you said was it was something work related." Cid explained.  
Cloud smiled, "Yeah that's all I really can say."  
Shera nodded, "I see, can't talk about it?"  
"Exactly," the blonde replied.  
Tifa took a sip of her orange juice before she began speaking again. " So then it must be something serious," she said.  
Cloud nodded, "Yeah"  
Yuffie looked around the table, she felt the sudden need to change the subject. She didn't want them all to know that Cloud was watching out for her. That would make her seem weak. And besides nobody was really suppose to know, even if it was her friends.  
"So the Gondola's fixed?" she blurted out. She didn't know what to say but she had to turn the conversation in a different direction.  
Shera nodded, "Yeah it's been working since early this morning."  
"Great!" Yuffie replied as she took a sip of her drink. The waiter came by and they all ordered, after that a somewhat awkward silence fell over the table. All that was heard was Imara's gurgles and Marlene's clatter of the silverware. Yuffie focused on her drink as she traced the top of the glass with her finger. She had an uneasy feeling sitting there. She was trying to avoid Tifa's gaze, she could feel her eyes on her. The eyes that were burning a hole right through her.  
"So Cloud do you like it in Wutai?" Shera asked innocently. Yuffie inwardly screamed. 'Talk about anything else! Get the subject off of Wutai, it'll only lead to me!" She cried to herself.  
The blonde nodded, "Yeah it's nice. I mean of course I've been there before but it seems different now. Maybe because I haven't been there in so long, or maybe it's just a nice change from places like Midgar."  
Shera smiled, "Yeah and plus now your friend is Leader there! That must come with all the quirks!"  
Cloud smiled "Well everywhere we go the people are practically falling at her feet. Believe me the spotlight is on her," he said teasingly.  
Yuffie rolled her eyes "Oh please it's not like that," she explained while taking another sip of her drink.  
Shera laughed, "Oh come on Yuffie don't be so modest! That's a good thing! After all that you do there, it's nice to have people recognize and respect you!"  
The shinobi broke into a grin "Well yeah it is nice to be noticed but...it's no different from any other member of Avalanche! We're all celebrities if you put it that way!"  
Cid laughed, "Yeah sure but that was a few years ago, people have calmed down a lot more since then."  
Yuffie nodded, it was kind of true. After the defeat of Sephrioth and Meteor everyone was around the group giving them praises and asking questions, some even wanting autographs. But after time went on so did all the hype. But no doubt they were still the most respected.  
"Maybe but Yuffie is still in the limelight," Shera continued, "I bet every guy in Wutai just wishes they could be with you!"  
Yuffie's eyes widened, "Shera that's-"she began but was cut off.  
"The truth!" Shera said with a laugh "Yuffie you're so funny, you probably are just oblivious to it all. Your young, your pretty, your responsible! Believe me I know what I'm talking about."  
Yuffie finished her drink and laughed a little uneasily, "I guess I'm just too wrapped up in my work to notice if they do or not. Besides even if I did, I don't have time to worry about anyone else. I'd be way to busy and wouldn't have any time to try to have a relationship." She quickly stopped talking after that. 'That came out kind of bad' she thought. It sounded like she was shallow how she worded it. 'I don't have time to worry about anyone else.' She inwardly slapped herself for saying that but it was too late, it had already escaped from her lips. She looked across the table at Cloud. He was staring at her but averted his gaze when she looked at him. 'What the?' She thought.  
"Well" Shera spoke up again, "Hopefully you won't make your job your number one priority. You don't want to pass up someone great that could be right in front of you."  
Yuffie nodded, "Yeah," she began as she kept her focus on Cloud who seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe your right." Tifa noticed her staring at Cloud and she began to grow angry. She tapped her fork on the table and narrowed her eyes at the Shinobi.  
'So I'm not being paranoid after all,' the brunette thought never taking her eyes off of Yuffie. 'Not at all.'  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry if this chap was a little slow, I had to define the relationship between Cloud X Tifa X Yuffie and their POV's, so you can kind of understand how each one is feeling...but yea! Review! 


	10. Broken

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I do not own FF7!  
  
Yuffie let out a deep sigh. She was glad to be going back home now. Everything at the Gold Saucer had just gotten too weird. She was ready to be going back to her normal environment. She stretched in her chair and looked out the window of the Gondola. The view from there was beautiful and it kind of helped her forget all of the things that were going on around her.  
She heard Shera and Cid talking in the seats behind her while Imara let out an occasional cry. Across from her sat Cloud. He was sitting with his arms crossed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Yuffie frowned, she never liked when he would do that. Whenever he would think hard about something he would always get this distant, upset look on his face...and it sort of scared her. She wanted to ask him if he was okay but Tifa was sitting right next to her with Marlene. After the whole breakfast incident Yuffie definitely knew something was up. She noticed Tifa wasn't really talking and she kept catching the bad looks she was giving her. 'Damn' the Shinobi thought 'what am I suppose too do?'  
She didn't have time to actually think it over because the Gondola was coming to a stop in Corel.  
"Well we should be going," Cloud said as he looked at Yuffie. She nodded in understanding.  
"Oh no," Shera said, "Well were going to all have to get together again. I know for Imara's birthday party! I want everyone there!"  
Yuffie laughed, "Of course Shera we wouldn't miss it for anything!" Shera smiled.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye until next time, "the pilot said.  
"Yeah, but it won't be long" Cloud said with a smile.  
"Well I'm just going to take Marlene back home and then I'm off too," Tifa began, "Um Cloud can I talk to you for a minute please?"  
Cloud nodded, "Yeah sure Teef," he said as they both began to walk out of the Gondola.. Yuffie narrowed her eyes. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. 'What does she want to talk to him about?' Marlene was tugging on her sleeve but Yuffie was hardly paying attention, she wanted to know what was going on.  
The two walked on for some time before Tifa finally stopped. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.  
Tifa smiled and nodded, "Yeah everything's fine it's just...well the last time we were together we got to talk a lot and spend a lot of time together. And now it's been about two months and...well I just want to make sure were still...good."  
Cloud smiled, "Of course were still good Teef. I'm sorry I know with me being back I thought we would be able to spend a lot more time together, but..." he trailed off.  
The brunette nodded, "I know it's okay you don't have to explain." She walked away a little with her back turned to him. "I don't want you to forget about me though," she continued as she turned back to face him. "I may not be there with you in Wutai physically but" she stopped and began walking up to him until they were only inches apart, "I'll always be with you in here," she said quietly as she placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat in time with hers and it sent chills down her spine.  
"I know" Cloud replied in a soft voice. Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears. She loved him so much, the thought of losing him was tearing her apart inside. What hurt even more though was that it was her best friend who may try to take him away. She tried to tell herself over and over again that it was nothing, but she knew for sure now. The way Yuffie looked at him earlier was enough to tell just exactly how she felt about him. But how did he feel about her? Tifa didn't bother to try to hold the tears back as they began to fall freely from her eyes.  
The blonde's heart ached to see her like this. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I love her. Don't I? How can I hurt her like this, how can I just tear myself away from her. She means everything to me. Am I giving all of that up because of the way I feel about Yuffie? Do I love her? No. I can't. I love Tifa.' His mind and his heart were fighting each other, he didn't know what to do anymore. He knew that this girl before him cared deeply about him, and he definitely cared about her. But he did feel something for Yuffie, but did she feel anything for him? Was he misinterpreting their relationship? Did she only see him as a friend?  
He wiped away her tears before she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "We didn't get to say goodbye really in our last visit, so I wanted to make sure I did this right this time," she explained while holding onto him tightly.  
Cloud kissed her on the cheek and returned the embrace. A part of him didn't want to let go. A part of him knew that she was right for him. So why was he hesitating? Why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her, that he didn't want to leave her? She was all he thought about for those two years and now that he was back...he still was unsure.  
"Auntie Tifa?" A small voice asked. Tifa sighed as she slowly let go of Cloud and turned around to face her niece and her young friend who seemed to look a little upset.  
"The jet's here," Yuffie said with no emotion in her voice. Cloud nodded and looked back at Tifa.  
She smiled, "I guess I'll see you sometime soon." He returned the smile just as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care," she said as her crimson eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She turned around and walked over to Marlene taking her by the hand. Yuffie kept her gaze straight ahead as Tifa approached her.  
"See ya," was all the brunette said as she walked by, not stopping at all.  
"Bye," Yuffie replied just as calmly and quietly as Tifa had. Both of them knew how each other felt now, and there was no getting around that. Tifa loved Cloud with all her heart and Yuffie knew that, and Tifa made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to give him up. She stood there for a few minutes before she finally turned around to leave with Cloud trailing behind her.  
'You're such an idiot! You already knew that Cloud and Tifa were meant to be. Did you honestly think he would forget all about her and fall in love with you?' she scolded herself inwardly. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, she didn't want Cloud to see her cry over him. She promised herself she would never cry over another guy again.  
She let out a long sigh as she thought back to two years ago when she first returned to Wutai. Everything was so new to her and yet so familiar upon her arrival. Many of the people were glad she was back, however some thought her intentions were selfish. But they didn't know. They didn't know that her father and her had worked out their differences before she left....before he passed away.  
But it didn't matter to her what other people thought. She was back in Wutai to carry out her families honor. To take her rightful place, she owed it to Wutai, to her father and to herself. However even though she was strong and faced this task head on, she still felt a little lonely sometimes. She didn't really have a lot of people her age to hang around with, and she was constantly on the move with business affairs. But she didn't let that stop her too much from going out and having a little fun.  
On one night in particular she went to the bar. Of course Gigio and the other Wutai Officials didn't think it was good for "Lady Kisiragi" to go to such places. But she really didn't give a damn. That was one thing they soon learned, just because she was leader of Wutai, she was still stubborn Yuffie Kisiragi first. She was sitting at the counter having a drink when some guys from behind her started whistling and saying some very perverted things. She rolled her eyes. They obviously were visitors and didn't know who they were talking too. She turned around in her seat ready to give them a piece of her mind and maybe a few bruises when a familiar face caught her eye.  
"Now that is no way to talk to a lady," a green eyed man said as Yuffie kept her eyes fixed on him. "I think it would be best if you guys just apologized and got the hell up out of here."  
The men laughed, "and what are you going to do about it if we don't?" One guy said as he stood up out of his chair.  
"Well," the green eyed man began "I guess I would just have to make you," he finished while pulling out a staff that let out a spark of electricity.  
"No, no we'll go. Sorry we didn't mean to cause any problems," the man said nervously while he and his friends backed up towards the door before they quickly exited.  
Yuffie sat there in shock still staring at the man before her. He turned to meet her gaze and gave a wink as he walked up to her and took a seat.  
"Your welcome," he said with a small smirk.  
The shinobi rolled her eyes at the ex Turk. "I could've handled that."  
Reno shook his head causing a few strands of fiery red hair to sway back and forth. "I didn't say you couldn't."  
Yuffie smiled and allowed him to go on. They talked that night for hours. He told her what had been going on in his life after meteor and Sephrioth and she told him what had been going on in hers. It was strange because even though they had been enemies once it didn't seem to really matter anymore.  
They hit it off great and after that night they began to spend a lot of time together. At first as friends but later it changed.  
He would always joke around about when they were going to out, or when was she going to let him kiss her. But she always just dismissed it as "Reno being Reno." But after some time she found that she had actually had feelings for the crimson haired man.  
It wasn't much longer after she discovered her feelings that they began to date "seriously." And she was actually happy during that time. He was perfect...or so she thought. He would always make her laugh and he had a spark about him that made her fall quickly for him. He was spontaneous and seemed to know exactly what she liked. He would take her out to dinner and surprise her with roses just because. He was the perfect boyfriend.  
But later that all changed, soon he stopped calling her as much, and he would always make an excuse for why he couldn't see her. He would usually say he had to work late or he wasn't feeling too well. However Yuffie believed him, she didn't think he would lie to her, it never even crossed her mind.  
She called him one night to see if he wanted to do something but he said he was sick. And he played it off pretty well too because she actually believed him. So after hanging up with him she thought she would surprise him and go over to his place after making him some soup.  
But what she thought would be a nice surprise turned out to be the exact opposite. She remembered the whole event like it was a bad dream.  
She was walking up to his door as she saw some girl already standing there. She became a little curious and decided to hide out of sight to see what was actually going on.  
"Hey," Reno said with a smile as he kissed the blonde girl in front of him. Yuffie's eyes grew wide. She heard them exchange some comments before the girl began to giggle as she walked into his apartment.  
The shinobi's heart was beating crazily as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. 'How could he do this to me!' she thought angrily before marching up towards the door. She swore all she saw was red and heard a ringing sound in her ears. She flung open the door which made the blonde girl scream.  
But at that moment she wasn't focusing on the girl, all she saw was Reno. His eyes went wide. All he could do was listen to whatever it was that she had to say.  
"YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed as she threw the container of soup at him, which he dodged. "How could you do this to me! After everything I've done for you, after everything I've been for you! This is how you repay me by fucking this ugly bitch!"  
She did go pretty crazy. The blonde girl tried to slip out unnoticed as Reno and Yuffie went back in forth in their arguing. But Yuffie saw and went straight towards her grabbing a chunk of blonde hair. She wouldn't have done this if she didn't think the girl knew that he had a girlfriend. But this girl she remembered. She had seen her a few times before when her and Reno went out places, so she knew this girl was aware Reno and her were together.  
The girl was screaming madly while Reno tried to pry the ninja off of her. When she finally let go the blonde girl ran out yelling some curses before she left.  
Tears were streaming down Yuffie's face and Reno was trying to apologize to her, but she didn't want to hear it.  
And so that was pretty much that with Reno. She was completely heart broke for sometime after that and she cried herself to sleep every night. Until she had enough and that was when she promised she would never get wound up in another guy like that ever again, she was never going to shed another tear.  
She shook her head trying to rid herself of these memories, she wanted to forget all about Reno after that.  
As they approached the jet she sighed. 'Maybe I should just forget about Cloud too' she thought sadly. ' Why go through more heartache,' was her last thought as she climbed into the Jet.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey did you like? I don't know I had to write Reno into it because...well he's cool. And besides I wanted to give Yuffie some history with relationships so it doesn't make her seem all...rookieish and like some love struck teenager. haha well read & review! Will update soon! 


	11. Desire For You

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, never have, never will. AN: This chapter takes place about a month after the last events in the last chapters.  
  
'She's still gone?' the ex soldier thought to himself as he went into the living room. He was looking for Yuffie, but she wasn't in the house. Although it was late he wasn't really worried, she did this all the time lately. At first when she had left and didn't come back when it started to get late he was a little nervous and went out looking for her. But he soon discovered that she was on Dao-chao. She went there whenever she needed to "think" or "clear her mind." He didn't know exactly what that meant, but that was always the answer he got whenever he asked.  
Actually ever since about a month ago things were different between the two. It was as if they had somehow grew apart or put up a wall between them. They use to talk and joke around and go out places almost everyday, but now that pace had slowed down greatly. Whenever they were both at home at the same time Yuffie would either be in her room sleeping or working on something business related, and Cloud would be out back training or just lying around lazily in his room.  
They had stopped spending nights together watching television or movies, instead now Yuffie was either at Dao-chao or Cloud was locked up in his room.  
It was weird how their relationship had changed so drastically over such a short period of time. But it had. And Cloud didn't like it, not at all.  
He sat down on the couch thinking about this when he heard the door open. Yuffie entered and kicked off her shoes like always before entering the living room.  
"You're still up?" She said quietly while trying to focus her eyes on her friend in the dark.  
"Yeah," he replied while standing up. The shinobi walked passed him and into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. Cloud walked over and leaned on the counter as he watched her drink. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and lowered her glass.  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
The blonde shook his head "Nothing," he said as he looked into her eyes.  
Yuffie sighed and put her glass in the sink. "Okay, well goodnight," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and to her room.  
Cloud sat down at the kitchen table "goodnight," he mumbled quietly to himself. 'What is this?' he thought to himself. He hated not having her talk to him as much as before. He used to just enter the room and she would become all smiles and start chatting away. Now it was like he had to try to get her to have a conversation with him, and even then it really didn't work. It wasn't the same, not at all. 'What the hell did I do?' he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. He missed not being able to have the same relationship with Yuffie as they had before. He obviously did something to mess it up, but he just didn't know what.  
  
The shinobi rolled over in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She felt like hell but it really wasn't unusual, she always felt like this now in the morning, it felt as if she never really slept. She sat up and stretched a bit before lazily getting out of bed and exiting her room.  
She was surprised to hear voices. One she recognized as Cloud's but the others she wasn't too sure of. It was a man's voice but she couldn't exactly match a face too it, however it did sound kind of familiar.  
She walked closer to the voices and came down the stairs into the living room where she saw Cloud and Reeve sitting.  
"Reeve?" she asked still a little sleepy and dazed.  
He gave a big smile before walking over to the girl, "Yuffie it's been awhile." She smiled and gave him a hug.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she broke the embrace.  
"Cloud and I are just discussing some things, you know about this whole anonymous threat," he explained while walking back over to his seat. Yuffie followed and sat on the arm of the couch next to Cloud who was reading some papers in front of him, which looked like they were letters.  
"I still don't get it really?" Cloud asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Get what?" Yuffie asked while trying to take a glance at the letters in front of Cloud.  
"These words on here. It just looks like gibberish, I mean what is it some kind of code?" he replied while flipping the letters over.  
Yuffie took one of the letters from out of Cloud's hand and glanced over it. The person who was threatening Reeve she guessed wrote them. She narrowed her eyes at the paper trying to figure out what Cloud was talking about.  
She began shaking her head once she realized what the words on the bottom meant, "No this isn't code its Wutainese, it means Good Luck."  
Reeve looked straight at Yuffie, "Wutainese?" he asked hesitantly.  
Cloud turned to Reeve, "So the person were dealing with is Wutainese? Their from Wutai!?"  
Yuffie looked at the two of them for a minute before Reeve spoke up.  
"Well it would make sense, many people from Wutai don't like Shinra, so it's only logical that the person would be Wutainese."  
Cloud shook his head, "Still we don't know about this person and the fact that they're Wutainese and were in Wutai...they could be here, and we wouldn't have a clue as too who it would be. And good luck? What does that mean, good luck as in finding out who this person is?"  
The room went silent for a minute as everyone went into their own thoughts.  
"Yuffie," Reeve began, "I'm beginning to think maybe Wutai isn't the safest place for you, not right now. I wanted Cloud to come here to watch you because I thought this person may try to get to my friends to get to me, but now I'm thinking maybe this person is trying to throw me off altogether here...maybe I'm not even the target after all."  
Yuffie's eyes grew wide, "You mean," she spoke hesitantly "that someone may be after me?"  
Cloud looked at Yuffie. He could see her pale and he saw her eyes were filled with fright, even though he knew she was trying to hide it.  
"Maybe so, even if not I don't know if we should take that chance. I think it would be best if you and Cloud relocated...just for a while."  
The Shinobi shook her head while she rubbed one arm with her hand. " Reeve I can't leave Wutai. It's one thing that Shinra is already involved with protecting me, but if I allow them to move me...they're not going to like that. I can't...I have to stay here, I can't leave."  
Reeve sighed. Even though she was the leader she still had other people who were above her that she listened too.  
"I understand...then I guess we will just have to increase the security here a little more," he said as he stood up. "Cloud, I'll be getting back to you on this, but for the time being, don't leave her side."  
Cloud nodded, "Of course not."  
Reeve smiled at Yuffie before he went over to her, "Please don't be bothered by this, I'm sure it's nothing, but I'm just taking precaution."  
Yuffie smiled, "Me worried? Please!" she said with a laugh. Reeve gave her another smile before Cloud walked him to the door, they said a few things quietly so that Yuffie wouldn't hear. She tried to listen but it didn't work.  
After Reeve left, Cloud re-entered the living room to see a wide-eyed Yuffie staring directly at him. She blinked a few times and returned her focus back to the letters in front of her.  
Cloud took a seat next to her as he looked at the letters also.  
"Well," she began "I guess it's safe to say Reeve's officially off the hook. It's me this person is after," she said quietly while shuffling through the papers.  
Cloud shook his head, "You don't know that for sure."  
Yuffie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please Cloud this person put a message in Wutainese. They did that as a sign to warn me, they knew Reeve wasn't going to understand it."  
The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Well then maybe we should take Reeve's advice and leave Wutai for a little bit. I know the Wutai officials aren't going to like that, but this is your safety were talking about, I'm sure they'll understand."  
Yuffie paused for a moment and then shook her head, "No, no I can't, I won't! This person is not going to run me out of my own home! I have a job to do here!" She shouted as she slammed the letters down on the table in front of her.  
"Why are you being so damn stubborn!?" The blonde raised his voice, "nobody is going to think less of you for leaving, stop trying to be this big powerful person and just listen for a second! I'm sure the rest of them can manage for a little while without "Lady Kisiragi!"  
Yuffie jumped to her feet and clenched her hands into fist. "You know what Cloud, you don't know a damn thing about Wutai or me and about how things are run here! So don't try to come in with all of your "Shinra ethics" and tell me what the hell I'm suppose to do! You were supposed to come here to watch me, not order me around!"  
"I'm not trying to order you around, I'm here to do exactly what you just said, to watch out for you! But it's a little hard to do with you acting like this!" Cloud shot back.  
Yuffie shook her head and began walking away from the couch, "I don't need this! I never asked for a fucking babysitter! I've never asked anyone for help! I've been doing just fine for all these year by myself! I don't need anyone to watch out for me, I'll watch out for my damn self!"  
Cloud shook his head and frustration, "No Yuffie!"  
"Yes!" She countered back while turning back around to face him from the opposite end of the room. "I don't need you here, you can leave! Believe it or not Cloud I'm not some damsel in distress! I don't need some Prince on a white horse too come and rescue me!"  
The blonde sighed and shook his head, "I'm not leaving Yuffie," he said this time more calmly.  
The shinobi let out a sarcastic laugh as she mumbled a few words to herself.  
"I'm serious, you can get as mad as you want but I'm not leaving," he continued in the same calm voice.  
The ninja laughed, "Yeah because you can never screw up an assignment. How would it look on your record there at Shinra?" she asked mockingly.  
The blonde's eyes widened. Is that what she thought? Did she honestly think that was the only reason why he was there? He sighed and looked at the ground.  
Yuffie froze and her eyes began to soften. She was expecting him to come back at her with some remark. She thought he would just get fed up and walk away. But he just got quiet and stared at the ground.  
He looked back up to meet her gaze. She looked totally confused at this point. Her heart ached when she saw the hurt look in his eye.  
"No Yuffie," he began quietly, "that's not the reason why I don't want to leave. It has nothing to do about Shinra and my status there, don't you get that?"  
Yuffie looked around shyly. She couldn't believe she had insulted him by accusing him of such a thing. She knew he was there because he was her friend and he wanted to make sure she was okay.  
The blonde sighed, "I was sent here by Shinra but...that hardly matters. Even If I hadn't been and I found out you were in trouble... I still would stay. I would never forgive myself if I left and something happened to you."  
The Shinobi eyes began to water. Here he was still being so nice to her even when she had flipped out on him earlier when he had suggested they leave. Why did she get so upset? He was only trying to protect her.  
A few tears slipped down her face as she quickly wiped them away.  
Cloud gave a small smile as he walked over to her, "Yuffie," he started once he was in front of her. "You've been through a lot. I understand you have a lot going through your mind, and I understand it can be frustrating and nerve racking. You're trying to carry too much by yourself here. Your just making yourself stressed."  
Yuffie nodded. He was right, she had been stressing out a lot lately for reasons that were obvious. But she didn't want to get so stressed to where she would blow up at Cloud.  
"I'm sorry," she said in a barely audible voice. "I didn't mean too..." she began in a whisper before Cloud cut her off while shaking his head.  
"Shh" the blonde started while he placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's all right don't worry about the apologies okay?" he asked while trying to look into her eyes. But she avoided his gaze by staring at the ground. He tilted her head up with his finger and looked her in the eye. "All right?" he asked again. This time getting a response by a short nod of her head.  
But he still knew that she was upset about the whole thing and wasn't going to forgive herself easily. He put his hands on the side of her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Come on don't look so sad," he said with a smile.  
Yuffie's heart was racing. 'Gawd why are you torturing me Cloud Strife!' She thought as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She gave a small weak smile that made Cloud frown.  
"You can do better than that," the blonde said with a laugh.  
His warm breath on her skin made her crazy, and just the simple touch of his hand on her face was enough to make her faint.  
She laughed and gave her trademark grin that caused Cloud to laugh and smile too.  
"There we go," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
Yuffie's head was spinning. Being this close to him was like a dream. The last time she was this close to him was that night at the Gold Saucer...and even then, they weren't this close. Come to think of it, he never kissed her before. He would usually kiss Tifa on the forehead or cheek in that friendly way...but he never really did that with her. And there was something about this kiss, it was like it meant something more. It wasn't just a peck he held it for a moment. Yuffie sighed, 'Maybe I'm making this so much more than what it really is. I just want it to mean something more,' she thought.  
"Were in this together remember that," Cloud said quietly, breaking her thoughts. She nodded and looked straight into his eyes. She saw something there, something that she hadn't seen before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was something.  
The blonde stared back into the pools of stormy gray. 'Gawd she's beautiful,' he thought as he continued to stare into her eyes. He had thought that ever since he came back and saw her for the first time that day a few months ago. He had already admitted to himself that he felt something for this girl. If it hadn't been for his conflicting emotions with Tifa he was sure something would have already happened between them.  
Yuffie was screaming inside. She wanted to kiss him, but what would he do? Would he freak out and run away? Or simply just say, "I think you misunderstood me." Yuffie cringed, 'Ouch' she thought that would probably be the worst of them all. 'Maybe I should just take that chance,' she thought as she let out a breath.  
But as she was considering this Cloud leaned forward as she slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss she had waited so long for. Their lips touched for just a second before the phone began to ring.  
They both pulled back startled by the sudden ringing. Yuffie laughed nervously, "Uh I should get that," she said as she ran towards the kitchen to answer the phone.  
Cloud sighed and walked back to the couch and lazily fell onto it while covering his face with his hands. He felt disappointed...and also a little relieved.  
Yuffie hung up the phone and sighed. It was Shera calling to tell about Imara's birthday party. 'Damn Shera you have crappy timing,' the ninja thought to herself as she leaned against the counter. 'Really crappy timing.' 


	12. Tainted Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the FF7 Characters...understood everyone? Hehe.  
  
"What else do you need for a babies birthday party?" The brunette asked the mom as she scanned the list she had just wrote up and down.  
"Well" Shera began, "not too much. I think we already have everything we need. Are you sure it's okay to have It here at your place?"  
Tifa nodded, "Yeah it's fine, besides it works out better for me," she explained. She had offered to throw her nieces birthday party at her house in Kalm. She said it would be better that way so she wouldn't have to shut down the bar again.  
It was the day before the party and Cid and Shera had already arrived at Tifa's house with Imara the guest of honor. They had called all of their friends about a week in advance to let them know about it, so far everything was great and everyone was coming. But Tifa really just wanted to make sure that one person in particular was coming...and that was Cloud.  
It was killing her knowing that he was all the way out in Wutai with Yuffie. She could only talk to him on the phone and that wasn't the same. She wanted him to be right there with her. She wouldn't have been so anxious if she knew that Yuffie didn't like him, but that simply wasn't the case. She remembered the "Gold Saucer Scene" perfectly. It was like something out of a bad dream. She remembered seeing her two friends walk up holdings hands. Just that thought alone was enough to make Tifa boil over in jealousy. She couldn't understand why Yuffie would do that knowing how she was in love with him. She tried to look at it from different perspectives however. She understood that it's not really someone's decision to decide whether or not they like somebody, it kind of just happens. But still that wasn't good enough for Tifa. She felt completely betrayed by her friend  
"Damn kid where's the drinks?" A gruff voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Tifa looked at the man with a sympathetic smile, "Sorry Cid I don't have anything in here that you would like to drink, but don't worry I'll go by the bar and get some stuff later."  
The pilot smiled, "See now this is how people are suppose to treat guests!"  
Tifa smiled and laughed at her friend while Shera yelled at her husband saying how he wasn't going to get drunk at their daughter's party.  
She sat back in her chair and watched the two before her. 'Wonder when the others will be here?'  
  
"Pink is for girls and blue is for boys but...I don't know pink is so played out for a girl though. But I don't want to insult them and give them the blue one," the Shinobi explained while examining the two outfits before her. "Which one?" she asked.  
The blonde shook his head. "Don't ask me, I'm not good at this kind of stuff."  
Yuffie narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't help pick a baby outfit!" She took the two outfits off the rack and held one in each hand. "Now pink or blue?" she asked him again.  
He looked at the two for a moment, "blue" he said simply.  
Yuffie looked at it thoughtfully. "You think so?" she asked still somewhat unsure.  
"Come on! Just pick one already!" Cloud whined.  
"Alright!" Yuffie snapped, "Fine blue is good, she'll like blue. She looks like a baby who would wear blue," she said absentmindedly as she walked up to the counter to purchase the small outfit.  
Cloud walked outside the store and waited out front for his friend. She came out a minute later.  
"Okay so we got everything I think," she said as she walked on.  
"Yeah," Cloud began, "so no more shopping."  
Yuffie gave a playful sad look, "I'm sorry are you tired?" She teased before she burst out laughing.  
"All right haha," Cloud replied sarcastically while Yuffie hung onto his arm for balance as she continued laughing.  
They arrived back at Yuffie's shortly after and got all of their things together. Yuffie was happy but also a little nervous. She didn't like the last encounter with her and Tifa too much. In fact she was dreading seeing her. It wasn't that she hated her or anything, it was just the situation was awkward. And she didn't like how she would flirt with Cloud. She guessed she couldn't really be that upset though. The two of them weren't going out...but still. They had a unique relationship. And they had almost kissed after all. That was a little strange however. None of them brought it up after that, it was kind of like it never even happened. Yuffie thought about it a lot and what it meant, that is if it had meant anything at all. Maybe he just got caught in the moment. But he never mentioned it so she wasn't about to bring it up.  
But they had gone back to the way they were before, joking around and spending nights together watching television curled up on the couch.  
She loved that it was back to normal, but still she wanted it to move forward, but that was going to be damn near impossible with Tifa in the picture. She seemed to always somehow sway Cloud back to her. It was like anything he could have possibly felt for her quickly vanished when Tifa was near. She sighed. Maybe that was her clue. Maybe that showed that Cloud loved Tifa and not her. Maybe it showed his feelings towards his childhood friend were stronger than they could ever be to this former thief.  
Yuffie shook her head. 'No' she thought, ' this is my niece's day, I'm not going to ruin it by all of my worries.'  
She grabbed her stuff and walked out to the living room to see Cloud sitting on the couch.  
"Ready?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
She nodded and sighed, "Let's go."  
  
It was the next day and everyone had arrived in Kalm at Tifa's house. The house was filled with talk, laughter, babies' cries and the occasional sound of kitchen utensils clattering.  
The spotlight still seemed to be on Cloud and Yuffie, just as it had been at the Gold Saucer. Yuffie wondered why people were so fascinated with them. Did they notice something between them?  
It was okay though, she didn't really mind this time. She liked when people would put their names together like "Hey everyone Cloud and Yuffie are here!" It brought a smile to her face even if it did sound a bit silly.  
She was sitting on the couch talking with Shera as she held a sleeping Imara in her arms.  
"Can't believe your sleeping through your very first party," Shera said in baby talk to her daughter.  
Yuffie laughed a little, "Yeah kid you got to wake up. Not unless your playing it smart and you'll wake up when it's time to open gifts."  
They both laughed before a loud shattering sound erupted from the kitchen. "Damn it!" a voice yelled from the kitchen.  
"Tifa are you okay?" Shera called.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette responded.  
Cloud left from the living room and entered the kitchen to go check on Tifa.  
Yuffie frowned. She honestly hadn't even spoken to Tifa since they arrived. They acknowledged each other with halfhearted smiles, but they hadn't engaged in conversation like they usually would have done, or wrapped each other in a tight hug beaming with excitement.  
And actually Cloud and Tifa hadn't really spoken either. They said Hi and gave a hug but Tifa had quickly retreated to the kitchen trying to bury herself in cooking and such.  
"Teef you okay?" the blonde asked while he stepped over a broken plate.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine," Tifa said quietly while holding a towel to her hand.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked curiously as he stepped up and inspected her hand.  
"Don't worry about it, it's just a small cut. I do this all the time at work," she explained while she washed her hands in the sink.  
Cloud looked at the ground and back up to her, "You really should be more careful," he said as he looked for something to clean up the glass.  
"I was just spacing out, I wasn't really paying attention," she said softly as she handed him a broom and dustpan.  
It grew quiet in the room as Cloud swept up the broken pieces of glass and Tifa continued cooking.  
Tifa cleared her throat, "So anything new going on in your life?"  
Cloud emptied the dustpan into the garbage while shaking his head. "No," he said plainly.  
Tifa chuckled.  
"What?" he asked.  
The brunette smiled, "Nothing...I guess you just don't want to tell me."  
Cloud gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"  
She shook her head, "Nothing," she replied as she turned back around and continued with her cooking.  
Cloud scratched the back of his head. His friend was acting a little strange. But he didn't really know why. "Why don't you come out there with the rest of us? You've been in here forever."  
She shook her head, "No I'm not finished here, I'll be out later." She wanted to go out there and visit with the rest of her friends, but she didn't want to see Yuffie...not with Cloud. She hated how they entered together, looking like they could be a couple. Shera had opened the door and there "they" stood. All smiles and just looking sickeningly cute. Tifa's stomach churned. She had so badly wanted to see Cloud, but Yuffie was just ruining it all for her. She wanted to ask Cloud right there if he liked her younger friend, but she didn't want to cause any tensions or cause a scene at her niece's party.  
Cloud walked up from behind Tifa until he was right upon her. He knew this girl all his life basically, he knew when there was something wrong with her. He knew there was something on her mind.  
"You know you can talk to me if there's something bothering you," he said quietly to her.  
Tifa sighed. 'I have to talk to him, but where would I start?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I shouldn't say anything...what if there "is" something going on between him and Yuffie. I'll just totally make a fool of myself. But maybe it's all in my head. No. I have to let him know, I have to tell him....no more stalling.'  
She turned around to be met by two sapphire eyes. "Uh...you want to take a walk?" she asked quietly.  
The blonde nodded, "Sure" he replied.  
Tifa smiled, "Okay I'm just going to get my jacket," she explained as she exited the kitchen and went to her room.  
Cloud walked back into the living room where all of his friends sat still talking and laughing. Yuffie was now sitting on the floor at the coffee table playing a game of cards with Cid and Barett. She was grinning from ear to ear and seemed to apparently be winning from her bubbly attitude.  
"Okay," Tifa said as she walked into the room pulling on her red jacket.  
"Hey where are you guys going?" Shera asked from her seat on the couch.  
"Just for a walk, we'll be back," Tifa said with a smile as she opened the door.  
"Hey bring back some more drinks while you're at it!!" Cid shouted.  
"Cid!" Shera yelled, "No Tifa don't bring back anything, just go."  
The brunette laughed, "alright."  
Yuffie shifted her eyes down to her cards, she didn't want to look at those two right now. She gripped the cards tighter, she was really starting to get upset.  
The two exited the house and began walking, somewhat in silence at first.  
"It seems nice here," Cloud said trying to break the uneasy silence.  
"Oh yeah," Tifa nodded, "It's really nice here." She ran a hand through her hair before speaking up again. "Oh do you want to see the bar, were pretty close by it."  
Cloud nodded, "Sure."  
They walked for a bit more before coming up to Tifa's bar which she had renamed Final Heaven. She fumbled around through her purse for the keys which she found a second later. She unlocked the door and stepped inside switching on the lights.  
"You want something to drink?" She asked as she walked over to the counter.  
"No it's okay," Cloud replied as he looked around. "This is really nice Teef."  
"Thanks," she said with a smile as she looked around as well, "I tried to make it nicer than my last one in Midgar."  
"Yeah and you did," the blonde replied as he walked over to her.  
She smiled and hopped up on the counter.  
"It's so weird...it feels like just yesterday I was in Midgar and waking up and making breakfast for everyone in that little bar there," she explained while swinging her legs.  
Cloud nodded, "I know what you mean, time goes by way too fast."  
"Yeah," Tifa started, "that's why you have to live life to the fullest...and just let those who you care about know...before time gets away from you."  
Cloud stared at her for a moment before she continued.  
"I mean Biggs, Wedge and Jessie...their just...memories now. At one time they were just as real as you and I are now, and now their just part of the past...lost in time you know?"  
Cloud nodded, he knew exactly what she meant. He knew how hard it was for her to lose the three of them, they were close friends of hers. But he understood the feeling. He had lost people that he cared about as well...that empty feeling never went away.  
She smiled, "I don't know if you knew this...but Jessie had a crush on you."  
Cloud smiled and laughed a little, "I kind of knew."  
Tifa laughed, "Yeah, she was just so shy, she couldn't tell you," she explained "I wonder if things were different would she have told you."  
The blonde sighed, "Who knows...can't think about what ifs."  
Tifa nodded, "I know...exactly."  
Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Teef?"  
She let out a deep breath and ran her hands down the sides of her face. "I don't want to be a "what if" either Cloud. I don't want to be lost in time some day, or a memory and you never really knew what I wanted you to know."  
"Well what do you want me to know?" He asked softly.  
Tifa sighed, "I thought you would already know. But I have to say it," she began as she hoped off the counter and walked past him before turning back around.  
"Cloud we've been friends for such a long time and I'm scared that...well I don't want to mess up what we have."  
Cloud shook his head, "Tifa you could never mess up our friendship," he explained sincerely.  
"Maybe, maybe not...but I have to take that chance," she said while looking at the floor. She looked back up straight into his eyes, " Cloud...we've been through so much together, ever since we were kids. You've always been there for me and I don't know how my life would be without you. We've put each other back together when we've fallen apart, we defeated Sephiroth and Meteor together. We both lost our families and...well you've been there to help me all along thru that. You've been my best friend and I couldn't be more thankful for having you in my life."  
Cloud's eyes went wide, he wasn't expecting her to say all of this.  
"I care a lot about you, I always have. When you left I was...a complete mess...I wanted you to come back, I needed you, I missed you. And I don't want you to leave again without you knowing that I...love you."  
The ex soldier stood in complete shock. It was taking him a moment to fully absorb what she had just said.  
Tears began to sting her eyes as a few fell down her face. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, really. I just needed to let you know, I couldn't..." she said as she trailed off.  
Cloud walked over to her, "Teef," he said quietly. He was at a loss for words. A part of him wanted to say it back, and yet another part was holding him back. He embraced her tightly in his arms as she buried her face into his chest.  
She looked up into his eyes, "I hope it was okay that I told you that," she said softly.  
He stroked her hair before he leaned down and kissed her. Tifa's eyes went wide, it totally caught her off guard. But it only took her a moment before she relaxed and closed her eyes throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.  
Tears were still running down her face as they kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. Tifa was soaring, she never wanted this moment to end.  
  
"I win the game and this is my consolation prize?" Yuffie said quietly to herself, "Running and getting drinks for the losers." She hugged herself as the cold wind bit at her. She was walking to Tifa's bar, she knew where it was though, she had visited her friend here before many times. She had just rounded the corner and noticed that the light was on in the bar. 'Hmm,' the Shinobi thought as she walked up to the door, ' Why did she leave the light on?' She was just about to turn the doorknob when a thought hit her. 'Wait I don't have the key, isn't it locked? But the light is on.' She opened the door and barely stepped inside before her breath caught in her throat. She nearly lost her balanced at the sight before her and gripped onto the frame of the door.  
The couple in front of her turned their gaze in her direction when they heard the door open.  
"Y- Yuffie," Cloud stammered as Tifa backed away from him running her hands through her hair before clearing her throat.  
"Hey," the brunette said a little uneasily.  
Yuffie stared in disbelief at the two.  
"Uh...Cid must have sent you for drinks right?" Tifa asked trying to break the uneasy silence in the room.  
"Huh? No, no. Sorry I didn't mean to..." she said quietly before her voice began to crack. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Sorry," she said quickly before she slammed the door behind.  
She nearly collapsed outside the door. She sped walked at least a good two blocks before she completely broke down. She was breathing heavily and crying uncontrollably. She could have kicked herself for how she was acting. She swore she would never cry over another guy again...guess she couldn't keep promises. Her whole body shook as she cried. She tried to keep walking but it wouldn't work. She fell onto the snow covered ground and wept harder than she ever thought possible. It was freezing outside but it hardly mattered to her. She didn't have the strength to move. ' You are such an idiot!' She thought to herself. 'You knew you never had a chance so why are you so upset!' She couldn't believe it. She thought that her and Cloud were getting somewhere, she thought that he "maybe" had some type of feelings for her, but she guessed she was wrong.  
She heard a crunching sound behind her, which sounded like footsteps. She slowly turned her head around to see what it was, but she didn't see anything. Actually now that she looked around, she had walked pretty far away from the bar and Tifa's place, this place was somewhat isolated. But that was good, she didn't want to be around anyone right now. She was still on the ground when she heard the crunching sound again, this time it sounded closer and more rapid. She got her crying under control and wiped her eyes. She slowly stood up. If there was one thing she learned from her training it was never to be caught off guard.  
She tried to listen carefully but the howling wind wasn't really helping, but she could still hear footsteps. Someone was definitely there.  
'Shit,' the ninja thought to herself, 'not right now.'  
  
"I should go look for her," Cloud began as he walked over to the door.  
"Wait, I mean do you think she went back to the party?" Tifa asked.  
The blonde shook his head, "No I don't think so, she seemed a little upset."  
Tifa nodded, "I'll go with you."  
"No," Cloud said firmly, "You should go back to the house, everyone is going to get worried if all three of us are gone. And besides the weather's getting worse. It'll be better if you're inside."  
The brunette stared at him for a minute before nodding, "Okay."  
They stepped outside and Tifa locked the door behind them "I'll see you at the house," she said with a small smile.  
Cloud nodded. She kissed him on the cheek before she made her way back to the house. Cloud sighed, he was still unsure about all of this. But he didn't want to lead Tifa on. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I'll think about that later, right now I got to find Yuffie.' He was pretty sure she was out here somewhere. He sighed, he knew she was upset. He kept replaying her entrance in the bar over and over again. He saw the hurt and shocked look on her face, and he heard the break in her voice when she was talking. He didn't get it. He knew he felt something for her but he never really thought she shared those same feelings. But did she? She had to have. Why else would she have gotten so upset?  
He continued walking but it was beginning to snow harder, this was going to make it even more difficult to find her.  
  
'Come on,' Yuffie thought 'just come on out.' She looked around for a sign of a person but know one was there. She sighed and continued walking, 'maybe I'm just hallucinating.' But no sooner than she had that thought someone came up from behind her and made a swift blow to her head.  
She fell to the ground and was a little dazed, but it didn't knock her out. She quickly jumped up to her feet clutching her head as she saw a figure before her dressed in all black looking somewhat like ninja attire. All she could see was the person's eyes. It was a girl she could tell from her frame and her eyes. The girl lurched at her a second time but Yuffie dodged it.  
"I am so not even in the mood right now!" Yuffie shouted at the person. 'Damn if only I had my Shuriken,' she thought.  
The girl laughed and pulled out some type of thin sharp sword. "Lady Kisiragi this is where you say goodnight," the girl said with a chuckle.  
Yuffie grinned, "We'll see about that."  
The girl ran at her swinging the sword in every direction, Yuffie dodged them quickly and jumped back a few times trying to put some distance between the two. The girl cut through part of Yuffie's jacket before the Shinobi kicked the sword out of her hand.  
It landed about seven feet away in the snow and both of the girls made a mad dash over towards it.  
The girl leapt for it and grabbed the handle while Yuffie tried to snatch it away from her.  
The girl kicked her away and grabbed the sword holding it straight out towards Yuffie who was just getting up from off the ground.  
"Traitor," Yuffie said while dusting some snow from off her coat. "You would really kill your own Princess?"  
The girl sneered, "And what makes you think I'm from Wutai?"  
Yuffie smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're fighting style. A true Shinobi."  
The girl laughed, "I'm surprised you would notice."  
Yuffie frowned and tried to kick the sword out of the girls hand, but she didn't move quick enough and the girl was able to make a direct hit to her arm, slashing through her coat in the process.  
Yuffie let out a cry of pain before quickly trying to attack the girl again. They went back in forth in their fighting, hitting and blocking. But towards the end Yuffie was definitely losing. This girl was good, and she really knew how to use that sword.  
The Wutai Princess wiped a bit of blood from off her mouth.  
"What's wrong? You give up?" The girl teased. However she didn't look too good either, Yuffie wasn't going to go out without a fight.  
Yuffie got in another good hit to the girl's stomach but the girl quickly retaliated with the sword slashing Yuffie across the stomach and also her back.  
She fell to her knees as a few drops of red blood stained the soft white snow beneath her.  
The girl sheathed her sword and laughed a bit. "Pathetic," she said before she disappeared into the hazy white snow leaving Yuffie behind.  
The shinobi tried to stand up but the pain was just too much. She clutched her stomach in pain as her vision began to blur.  
She shook her head and reached into her inside coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She slowly dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
"Reeve?" she asked in a quiet voice, "Please you got to help me." She wasn't sure if he was there, but he had said he would try to make it to Kalm for the visit. She was sure by this time after everything that had happened he would be there.  
"Yuffie where are you?" He asked worriedly.  
'Damn it' Yuffie thought as she looked around, the weather was so bad, she really didn't know where she was. She squinted her eyes trying to focus but all she could see was trees.  
"Yuffie?" Reeve asked again.  
"I don't know exactly, I was at Tifa's bar and I just started walking...but all I see now is trees," she explained quietly.  
"Okay don't worry, we'll find you. We're on our way," he said before hanging up to call Cloud.  
"Is everything alright?" Shera asked as a room full of worried people looked at Reeve who had arrived no less than forty minutes ago.  
"I'll be back," was all he said as he exited the house.  
Cloud was walking when his phone rang, he was hoping it would be Yuffie.  
"Hello?" he asked  
"Cloud it's Reeve, Yuffie's in trouble," Reeve explained quickly, "She's somewhere outside, she could barely talk, we have to find her quick."  
Cloud's eyes grew wide as he said a quick Okay. He cursed himself for leaving her. He was supposed to be watching her, and now she was hurt. 'This is all my fault' he thought to himself as he broke into a sprint, 'please be okay Yuffie, please.'  
  
Yuffie crawled over to a close tree and leaned up against the trunk. She pulled her hand away from her stomach and looked at the blood that covered her hand. She nearly gagged. This just wasn't her day. She inwardly kicked herself for not packing any cures or potions. She pressed her hand back to her stomach and leaned her head back on the tree. The cold bit at her face and she could barely feel her feet anymore.  
'What a day,' she thought sarcastically to herself. Her vision began to blur more and her head was spinning. She kept blinking trying to gain focus, but the world around her just seemed to be turning into a dark abyss.  
'Is this it?' She thought to herself, 'Is this how it ends?' She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes allowing the darkness too overtake her. The last thing she heard was two voices calling her name repeatedly and the sound of rapid footsteps in the snow, and after that was darkness.

Authors Notes: OH MY GAWD! Lol. Sorry I tried to bring in the drama in this chapter. How many Cloud X Yuffie fans do I have? How many Cloud X Tifa fans? Hmm trying to determine the coupling here, I already have my idea though! Hehe, but maybe I can be swayed. Review! Thanks all! Will update soon!


	13. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry all I would have updated sooner but I thought I lost my work on the computer and I was freaking out! I thought I was going to start all over, considering I didn't save it on a backup disk! Yeah I know dumb me, but thanks to Ezri for helping me out and showing how to retrieve my files!! Thanks so much! If it weren't for you I would have been starting all over, lol. Enjoy!  
  
'Ugh...what where am I?' The shinobi thought as she sat up in the big comfortable bed. 'Ouch!' She inwardly yelled as she sat up too fast causing a sharp pain to form in her stomach. She slowly kicked her legs over the side of the bed and looked around. There was a window to the left of her so she decided to walk over and look out.  
  
'Huh? This isn't Kalm.' She thought as she looked at the bustling city beneath her. She was a few stories high and the people looked like tiny ants. 'Midgar? How the hell did I get here?' She walked out of the room and into the living room. She saw dark blue furniture and a small coffee table. She looked at the ground and noticed she was walking on white fluffy carpet.  
'Hmm...at least this place is nice and tidy, but whose is it?' She thought as she continued to walk around the place. She entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. She took a quick glance in the mirror and frowned. ' Oh wow Yuffie you look so beautiful,' she thought sarcastically to herself. Her hair was a mess and her face was pale and dull looking and her eyes looked dead. She blinked a few times and turned on the faucet letting the hot water out. She splashed some on her face before she heard a door slam. She quickly turned off the water and dried her face on a towel before exiting the room.  
"Uh hello?" She called out into the house before a young lady stepped into view. She looked no more than twenty-five at the most and had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was about shoulder length and completely straight.  
"Ah you're up!" She exclaimed while walking over to the young ninja.  
"And you are?" Yuffie asked skeptically while taking a step back  
"Oh forgive me," the lady said while placing a hand on her chest, "My name is MeiLin. I've been watching you these past few days. I'm a doctor, Reeve asked me to look out for you when they brought you here from Kalm."  
Yuffie nodded still a bit curious however. "Why did they bring me here and not to a hospital?" She asked  
"Because they didn't want anyone to know that you checked into a hospital, it might give whoever did this to you a lead, and they would know that you were still alive. They didn't want to tip anybody off of your whereabouts," MeiLin explained.  
Yuffie nodded, it sounded logical enough for her.  
MeiLin smiled, "How are you feeling?"  
Yuffie scrunched her face a little, "Well I feel alright I guess, just a little weak."  
"You must be starved, you should eat something," MeiLin said as she walked into the kitchen. Yuffie followed behind her and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.  
"I'll fill you in on what's been going on since you've been out," MeiLin said as she pulled some juice from the fridge.  
Yuffie's eyes widened, "How long have I been out?" she asked curiously.  
"About five days," MeiLin answered, "You lost a lot of blood. But we were able to stabilize you once you arrived. But you were just really weak, I knew it would take a few days for you to recuperate."  
The Shinobi ran a hand through her unruly hair. 'Five days?' She thought still somewhat in shock.  
"You had everyone really worried. Cloud wouldn't leave your side until I finally persuaded him to leave for a little while. He wouldn't sleep or eat or anything, I was starting to get worried about him," MeiLin said as she set a glass of orange juice in front of the young ninja.  
"Where is Cloud anyway?" Yuffie asked somewhat shyly.  
"He's with Reeve right now, but he'll be back home soon," the doctor replied while taking out some sausages.  
"Home?" The ninja asked with a surprised tone.  
MeiLin smiled, "Yeah this is Cloud's place, I guess I should have mentioned that. Although he's never here half of the time."  
'So this is Cloud's home,' Yuffie thought as she looked around, ' he has good taste.'  
"Reeve contacted your advisors back in Wutai so they would know what's going on. But I guess they are not too happy about it. They want you to go back there. That's been the main conflict so far," MeiLin explained while she began to cook.  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised that they were upset. She knew they hated Shinra. "I'll talk to them later, I'm sure I can calm them down," the shinobi explained.  
After MeiLin finished with breakfast they ate and chatted about a lot of things. From her life in Wutai to the attack in Kalm. Yuffie liked MeiLin, she didn't seem serious and stuck up like Yuffie always pictured doctors to be. She was very energetic and laid back. Their conversation was fun, they even talked about Cloud. MeiLin told Yuffie how when she first met Cloud he was so quiet, it was only when she really got to know him that she saw he was a very humble and sweet guy. Yuffie told her the same thing. She explained to her when they were in Avalanche he seemed more serious and quiet, but after she saw him again he seemed more carefree.  
Yuffie sighed, just talking about her blonde friend was making her sad. Usually that wouldn't be the case, but she still remembered the scene at Tifa's bar clearly. She tried to push the image out of her mind but it was no use, it kept replaying over and over again.  
The phone began to ring and MeiLin got up to answer it  
"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah I have great news, Lady Kisiragi is up!" She was silent for a moment while the other person talked, "Yeah sorry I should have told you earlier, but I made something for her to eat and we kind of just got lost in conversation," she explained while looking at Yuffie. She twirled the phone cord in her fingers as she listened to the voice on the other end. She nodded before responding, "Okay sounds great, see you then," she said before hanging up.  
"What was that all about?" The ninja asked.  
"That was Reeve, he wants us to stop by the incorporation. Are you up to leaving?" MeiLin asked.  
Yuffie grinned, "Yeah of course!"  
"Great!" MeiLin beamed, "Your stuff is here, it should be in the room. So just get ready and we can head out."  
"Okay just give me thirty minutes," Yuffie said as she stood up, "Ouch!" She yelled. She smiled nervously as MeiLin ran to her side, "Better make it Forty-five."  
  
"Hop in!" MeiLin exclaimed as her and the young ninja walked up to the black shiny sports car.  
"Wow is this yours?" Yuffie asked while examining the expensive looking car.  
"Nah its Shinra property, but I get to use it!" The doctor explained while getting into the car.  
They drove off and down the streets of Midgar as Yuffie looked out of the tinted window of the passenger seat. Everything was so fast paced here, completely different from Wutai. There was people covering the sidewalks and cars driving in every direction. Some of the people just looked scary as they stood on the corner of the streets. She could barely hear herself think because of the honking cars and music playing off in the distance.  
"Were here!" MeiLin announced as they pulled into the parking garage of the enormous building.  
Yuffie switched her attention from the city to the Shinra building. She looked around the garage as they stepped out. It was full of cars on each level. She followed MeiLin as she walked straight ahead to a glass elevator.  
"Where did I put that keycard now?" the doctor mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her purse. "Aha there it is!" She said as she pulled it out triumphantly. She swiped the card and the doors opened. Yuffie stepped in cautiously as the doors shut quietly behind them.  
MeiLin punched some buttons inside and the elevator began to move up.  
There was soft elevator music playing as the two patiently waited to reach the level they needed to get too. Yuffie looked up at the digital numbers that changed every few seconds as they ascended upward. Forty-one, Forty-two it read and kept climbing. The shinobi looked behind her and looked down on the city as they climbed up higher and higher.  
"Whoa," she said absentmindedly as she stumbled back a little.  
MeiLin laughed, "A little high up I know. Shouldn't look down, it only gets you dizzy, but you get use too it after a while," she explained.  
They finally reached the level and stepped out into an office like looking place.  
"Hello Doctor!" A woman exclaimed as she passed by.  
"Hey Katie," MeiLin answered back as she continued walking. Yuffie walked right behind her like a little kid to their parent, fearing getting lost in the unknown place.  
They approached a desk and met a woman sitting there with a big smile. "MeiLin, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.  
"I'm fine, is Reeve still in his office?" MeiLin asked.  
"Yeah, do you need to see him?" The woman asked.  
"Yes please, can you let him know were coming in?" MeiLin asked already walking away.  
"Sure thing!" The woman shouted back as the two walked through the doors to his office.  
He sat as his desk looking over some papers, but looked up and smiled when they came through the door.  
"Yuffie," he said with a smile as he crossed the room to meet her, " are you okay?" he asked while embracing her careful not to hurt her.  
"Yeah I'm great!" she chimed.  
MeiLin laughed slightly, "She recovered just fine, although she still is a little sore I'm sure she's going to be just fine."  
Reeve nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you MeiLin."  
"Of course," the doctor replied with a wave of her hand as she took a seat.  
"Yuffie," Reeve began while motioning for her to sit down, "Your advisors in Wutai are not pleased that you are in our care."  
The young princess sighed, "I've heard."  
Reeve nodded and continued, "Yes well...we don't want you to go back to Wutai...not now," he began. He took a deep breath and tapped the table in thought.  
"What's the matter?" Yuffie asked questioningly.  
MeiLin frowned, "Is everything okay?"  
Reeve was just about to speak up before the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see who it was, and in walked the ex soldier. He quietly shut the door behind him as he stared at Yuffie.  
"Hey Cloud!" MeiLin greeted him.  
"Hi Mei," Cloud replied softly. "When did...." He began but trailed off.  
Reeve smiled, "Just this morning, I called you to let you know she had woken up, but you didn't answer."  
Yuffie smiled weakly and stood up. She was still hurt about him and Tifa, but she still loved this man with all her heart. She wasn't going to be mean to him or anything just because things didn't work out the way she wanted.  
He walked over to her and embraced her tightly and she let out a small laugh.  
"Were you worried?" She asked teasingly.  
He smiled and let her go and looked into her eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.  
She smiled, "Yeah I feel fine, you know it's going to take more than that to stop me!" She joked.  
MeiLin smiled at the two. There seemed to be a spark between them and she noticed it very well.  
"Cloud have a seat, I was just explaining to Yuffie our situation here," Reeve began.  
"Right," the blonde responded as he took a seat right next to Yuffie.  
"As I was saying," Reeve continued, "We don't want you in Wutai, and we have reasons why."  
Yuffie nodded urging him to continue, he had her undivided attention.  
"Yuffie...this person who attacked you was Wutainese correct?" He asked  
The ninja nodded, "Yeah," she replied, "I couldn't see them because they had their face covered, but their eyes were visible. And aside from that her fighting style was definitely from Shinobi teachings."  
Reeve nodded, "Yes and that only makes it more clear." He sighed and continued, "Yuffie we have reason to believe that this person who attacked you was someone that you know. If they didn't do it then they sent someone else too. But it's definitely someone with an inside connection to you. Someone who you work with, someone who is close to you."  
The shinobi blinked. "W, what?" She stammered. Cloud took her hand in his and gave a slight squeeze.  
"He's right Yuffie, it all makes sense. Nobody knew you were going to Kalm except for your advisors and us here. Which would mean that this person would have to either be following your every move, or else they would have to know you personally. And the only people in Wutai that knew were your advisors. I mean it's too much of a coincidence for them to just come across you like that."  
Reeve cleared his throat, "And they knew when to attack. They knew that Cloud was watching over you, and so they knew to attack when he wasn't around. And the only people that knew Cloud was sent to watch you is Shinra and the Wutai officials."  
Yuffie's heart was beating crazily. 'Can this be true?' She thought to herself. I mean it was one thing her thinking that someone from Wutai wanted her dead, but she never thought it would be someone who she worked with and personally knew. Someone who she looked at in the face at meetings, or at business parties. 'But it does make sense what they are saying,' she thought as she let out a staggered breath.  
"I...I don't understand," she said shakily as her eyes began to fill with tears, "Why? Why would they....I don't...why?" She asked in a quiet confused tone.  
Cloud's heart ached to see his friend like this. If and "when" he found out who was after her, he was going to make them pay. He held her hand tighter as Reeve spoke up.  
"I honestly wish I knew Yuffie, I don't understand it myself. But rests assure we "will" find out who it is and we will make sure that they won't harm you. But I'm asking that you trust us, trust me. I need you to be completely comfortable with Shinra, because at this time I'm asking that you don't contact your advisors back in Wutai. You have to sever all ties with them for now and just trust Shinra. I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you don't want to abandon you work...but please. It'll be over with soon, but for now I need you to be able to do that."  
Yuffie looked into Reeves eyes with unshed tears and nodded. "Of course, I trust you. I can do that." She replied softly.  
Reeve sighed, "Thank you."  
MeiLin was sitting quietly listening to the whole thing. She didn't know half the extent of this problem until now. She got up and walked over to Yuffie and knelt down beside her. "Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see. Don't worry." She said in a caring tone, trying to reassure and comfort the young girl.  
Yuffie smiled and nodded as a tear slipped down her face. "Thanks," she said as she quickly wiped away the tear.  
The doctor smiled at her one more time before she got up and walked towards the door. "Reeve?" She asked, "A minute please?" She knew that Cloud and Yuffie should have a moment alone to talk things over.  
Reeve nodded and walked over after he placed a reassuring hand on Yuffie's shoulder, and after that the two exited the room, leaving Cloud and Yuffie behind.  
Yuffie laughed, "What happened to the days when my biggest problem was whether or not I could steal a mastered material from someone and get away with it."  
Cloud was silent, he knew she was scared and hurt and was only trying to mask those feelings.  
She became quiet and looked at the ground. She suddenly lost her humor, it wasn't working.  
"Gawd Cloud I...I don't know what to do anymore. Or what to think. I... I'm so confused and I...I'm scared." She said finally as tears slid down her face. She usually wouldn't have said that, she wouldn't want to appear weak. But at this moment she didn't care, she needed to tell somebody.  
"Yuffie it's okay," Cloud said as he came to the front of her and knelt down before her. She was sitting in her chair still and was hiding her face in her hands.  
"Yuffie," Cloud said softly as he removed her hands from her face. He wanted to look into her eyes, he wanted her to look at him.  
"I don't want you to be scared. I'm going to be right here, I'm not going to leave you. I should have been there this time, and I wasn't. But that's not going to happen again, believe me. I'm not going to let anyone touch you, I swear on my heartbeat I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
Yuffie stared back into his dark blue eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth. She didn't doubt him for one minute. She nodded as tears still fell down her face. He wiped them away and took her into his strong arms. She cried freely there, she felt safe and secure. He stroked her hair as she tightened her hold on him.  
"Thank you," she said between sobs.  
Cloud smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "don't thank me."  
"No I have too, because if you weren't here with me I don't know what I would do," she replied in a soft voice. She didn't know why she said that...maybe because it was the truth. She was glad Cloud was there for her, but she also felt like she was being a burden too him.  
He didn't reply, he just held her tighter. Yuffie closed her eyes and just enjoyed being there in his arms. She felt completely content there. She felt like staying that way forever...but she couldn't. It was only giving her false hopes. She knew that she could never be like this with him in a romantic type way. He was just being there for her as a friend...nothing more. He loved Tifa and there was nothing she could do to change that.  
She pulled away a second later and wiped away her tears as she laughed nervously. "Look at me, such a crybaby," she joked as she stood up.  
Cloud smiled, "don't worry, your secrets safe with me," he joked as he put his arm around her and led her towards the door.  
They walked out of the office and into the building. Yuffie looked around her surroundings in awe. Shinra Inc. had changed dramatically since the last time she had been there. It was bigger and better and the fact that Reeve was in control made it ten times as good. She smiled to herself, she was glad to know that she had friends who worked in such a lavish place. She snuck a peek at Cloud from the corner of her eye. 'Gawd he is so cute!' Yuffie thought to herself. From his golden spikes to his deep blue eyes, he was perfect in her opinion. He walked in a cool, confident and yet casual way and always had a mysterious look in his eye.  
He intrigued the young Shinobi in many ways. He was like a puzzle that she was dying to solve, and the only way to do that was to get as close to him as possible.  
'No,' she thought sadly, 'Yuffie just accept it, he's taken, just accept it!'  
"If you're feeling okay do you want to go take a look around the city? There's a lot of new things here," the blonde explained.  
Yuffie grinned, "Sure!" she beamed.  
Cloud smiled at her as they got into the elevator.  
'Oh gawd,' the ninja thought, 'him being taken isn't going to be easy to accept. Not at all.' 


	14. Dreamcatcher

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the FF7 Characters...on with the story!  
  
"I can't see why you wouldn't want to stay here! The new Midgar is fun!" The shinobi exclaimed upon entering Cloud's place. They had just gotten back from Cloud showing her around the city. They were out the whole day and went to practically every spot that he thought she would like.  
The blonde smiled, "Hey I didn't say I hated it, I just get bored being in one spot for too long," he explained.  
Yuffie kicked off her shoes and removed her coat, "Where can I put this?" She asked holding her coat in one hand.  
"Hall closet," the blonde replied as he walked through the living room. The ninja walked down the hall and looked around before she put her coat away. There were paintings along the wall that caught her eye. She grinned, she didn't know Cloud really cared about that kind of stuff. But as she looked around, she could tell he did. Not unless he had someone like MeiLin shop for him and decorate his apartment. She giggled at that thought before a voice startled her.  
"What's so funny?" The ex soldier asked as he placed his jacket in the closet.  
"Nothing," Yuffie answered quickly.  
Cloud smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly, "Whatever," he replied. The ninja let out a yawn and blinked a few times.  
"Are you tired?" Cloud asked.  
"A little," she replied. She really had a full day, ever since she woke up she had been on the move, and it was starting to take a toll on her.  
"Yeah you should get some rest," he said and began walking down the hall. The ninja followed until they reached the room where she had woken up in earlier this morning.  
"You can sleep in here," Cloud said as he pulled a shirt out from a drawer.  
Yuffie stopped after she walked into the room a little and looked around, "Is this your room?" she asked curiously.  
Cloud nodded, "Yeah I don't have a guest room or anything, so this will have to do."  
"Well where are you going to sleep?" She asked innocently.  
"On the couch," he replied while shutting the drawer.  
Yuffie shook her head, "No Cloud this is your place, I'm not going to kick you out of your own room. I'll sleep on the couch," she explained.  
The blonde laughed, "It's okay Yuffie, you're company. Go ahead."  
"No," she said again this time more serious, "you're already doing enough, and I don't want to impose. I can sleep on the couch," she said and turned to walk out of the room.  
"Yuffie," Cloud said while shaking his head. "Always stubborn."  
The shinobi turned around and crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.  
The blonde sighed, "Your insulting me by not accepting my offer," he said in a joking way.  
Yuffie smiled, "Okay fine! Gawd!" She said while sitting on the bed.  
Cloud smiled, "Thank you. If you want anything just help yourself, but I'll be right out front if you need me."  
"Thanks," she said with a smile.  
"No problem," Cloud replied while walking towards the door, " goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Yuffie said with a yawn. Her eyes were already getting heavy. She quickly pulled her hair back and lazily fell onto the bed after turning out the light. She smiled to herself as she snuggled up in the bed. In the blankets she could smell the cologne that Cloud always wore, which made her all the more relaxed. Seconds later she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
She was sitting in the palm of the Dao Chao statue as cool wind blew, ruffling her hair. 'It's so peaceful here', she thought to herself as she took in the night air. 'The only thing that would make this better is Cloud. I should go get him. I mean what's the harm in two friends hanging out and just enjoying the night and each others company?' The Shinobi got up and turned to walk away but was met by a dark figure.  
"I can't believe you would actually come back here," the figure said as it walked up slowly to her.  
Yuffie gasped, 'It's the same girl I fought in Kalm!'  
"This is where your chapter ends Lady Kisiragi," the girl said in an evil tone. She whipped out her sword and charged at Yuffie.  
Yuffie tried to stop her and block her attack, but it was to no avail. She grabbed onto the bottom of the girls mask that covered her mouth to try to balance herself as she began to fall backwards. She saw the girls eyes widen as she tore off the mask and fell off of Dao Chao.  
The girl became smaller and smaller as the ninja plummeted stories down from the mountain screaming horrifically awaiting her fate.  
  
Yuffie let out a scream as she sat straight up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. She ran a shaky hand over her face as she brushed away some strands of lose hair that were sticking to her face.  
"Yuffie!?" Cloud asked into the darkness as he entered the room. He walked over to her bedside. The only light was from the moon but he could still see she was terrified. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily and shaking all over.  
"Yuffie what's wrong, I heard you scream" Cloud said worriedly as he sat next to her on the bed.  
"I had a nightmare...it felt so real. I was in Wutai and that girl came back and...I was on Dao Chao and she tried to attack me and I fell off," She explained still shaking. "It felt so real."  
"It's okay it was only a dream," Cloud said trying to comfort the young ninja as he hugged her. "Don't worry, your minds just playing tricks on you."  
Yuffie nodded, still a little shaken up from her nightmare.  
Cloud pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
The ninja nodded, "yeah I'll be fine," she said in a soft voice.  
The blonde nodded, "Okay, try to get some rest," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Cloud?" Yuffie called out to him before he exited.  
"Yeah?" he replied while standing in the doorway.  
The shinobi sighed and looked around shyly. "Do you think you can stay in here with me? I mean... at least until I fall asleep?"  
The blonde stared at his friend for a minute, he hated how this situation was affecting her. But he was also glad that he was the one to help her get through it.  
He nodded, "Sure," he said quietly as he walked back over towards her. She slid over allowing him room to get in the bed. He got under the covers as Yuffie squirmed around trying to get comfortable.  
He placed his arms around the ninja's waist once she had stopped moving around. He waited a minute to see if she would object to this. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or invade her space. But she was just fine with it. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes. She was still shaking a little but after a while she began to relax in his arms. She let out a deep sigh as she snuggled up closer to the ex soldier. She was already beginning to fall asleep, but Cloud wasn't. He just held her in his arms and enjoyed the moment. He smiled to himself once she had completely fallen asleep. She seemed peaceful now, no longer plagued with nightmares. He wondered if it was because he was there. Did she maybe feel a sense of security with him around? He held her tighter as he slowly closed his eyes. 'Does she need me as much as I need her?' He thought before he quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry if this chap was a little short. Hehe, all you Cloti and Clouffie fans is the suspense killing you yet? Hehe, don't you just hate not knowing? Lol, review! Will update soon! 


	15. Dream Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters, so please don't sue!

It had been a little over two weeks since the young ninja had arrived in Midgar. She was pretty satisfied with how things were going. Things were the same with her and Cloud like they had been in Wutai. They went out a lot and when they were at Cloud's they were always joking around. Yuffie loved it. She liked not having to worry about business meetings and listening to people boss her around for a change. She could be totally carefree here. And she was.  
Cloud was usually gone in the afternoon at Shinra Inc. but would always come back right after to be with his friend. At first he was hesitant about leaving her by herself, but she had finally convinced him that it was okay. During the time he was gone she would usually just hang around the apartment or go out with MeiLin. She loved hanging out with MeiLin. She was such a sweet and fun person, they had clicked right upon meeting basically. She loved the way she would bring up Reeve almost every time and be completely oblivious too it. The ninja knew those two were meant for each other. But neither of them would say anything to the other. But all the smiles and touches were enough for Yuffie to know. She sighed thinking that if only she had told her blonde friend that she had feelings for him, that maybe he would be with her and not Tifa.  
She shook her head. She really had to stop thinking like this. She had to just accept the reality of it all.  
She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television when a knock came at the door. She walked over and looked out the peephole to see MeiLin waving. She grinned as she swung the door open.  
"Hey what's up? Are you here to save me from boredom?" The ninja asked with a hint of hope in her voice.  
MeiLin nodded, "Yeah I thought you may want to come with me. I have to go to Shinra Inc. but I won't be there long, afterwards I thought we could go shopping or something."  
Yuffie smiled, "That sounds great!" she replied while slipping on her shoes. They made their way out of the building as they chatted along the way. Soon they were at MeiLin's car. Or the company car, she always drove it though so Yuffie basically considered it hers. A few minutes later they arrived at the building. They made their way up to Reeve's office as they said their hellos to some of the employee's there. Yuffie was completely used to it now. She wasn't as afraid of the place as she had been before, she had gotten quite use too it seeing as how she always came with MeiLin now.  
"Hey Reeve!" Yuffie exclaimed as they entered his office. He was talking with some guy before he looked in Yuffie's direction.  
"Whoops sorry," the young ninja said in a quieter tone. MeiLin laughed as she approached the two.  
The three talked amongst themselves as Yuffie looked around the office. She pulled a book off the shelf and thumbed through it. 'Does he actually read this garbage?' She thought to herself as she placed the book back on the shelf.  
"It was nice to have met you," MeiLin said to the man while shaking his hand. He walked out of the room and Yuffie walked up to her two friends.  
MeiLin smiled, "See that didn't take long," she said to the shinobi.  
"What do you guys have planned for today?" Reeve asked.  
"A little shopping I guess," Yuffie replied while rocking back and forth on her heels.  
Reeve smiled, "Should have known. I mean you are with MeiLin."  
The doctor hit him on the arm playfully. "I don't shop all the time!" she shot back. The two burst into laughter while Yuffie grinned. They were so cute together.  
"Well we should get going," MeiLin explained.  
"Yeah, we'll see you later Reeve!" The ninja said as she walked over towards the door.  
"Bye, don't get into any trouble," he replied before the two exited.  
  
"I'm back!!" The ninja shouted as she walked into the apartment. Her and MeiLin had been out practically all day. She never really thought of herself as one too shop all day, but when she was with Mei it was possible.  
She kicked off her shoes and walked through the living room with bags in her hands. She set them down on the couch before she continued walking.  
"Hello?" She asked as she went into the kitchen. Cloud was sitting at the counter next to the phone.  
"Hey," he said quietly as he took a quick glance at her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked with concern as she walked over to him. He hit the button on the answering machine and a message started to play. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice.  
"Gigio?" She said in surprise as she listened to the message. Cloud hit the button again and the message stopped playing.  
"How did he get this number?" He asked her in a serious tone while looking straight at her.  
Yuffie shook her head. "I don't know," she began "that's weird." She looked at Cloud to see he was still staring at her.  
"What?" She asked, "You think I called him?"  
Cloud shook his head, "I don't know because how the hell would he get this number unless you called him, that's the only way. Because if you did then of course he could trace it back."  
"Well I didn't," Yuffie said a little defensively.  
"Anybody from Wutai? Did you talk to anyone?" Cloud asked.  
"No! I haven't talked to any of them since I left!" She answered in an agitated voice.  
The blonde sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "Fine," he replied still not convinced. He hit the play button again as Yuffie began to grow annoyed.  
"Gawd what's with you!? Why would I lie? You think I want them to find me? You think I want to be run through with a sword again?" She said in a mocking tone as she went to get a drink from the fridge. "Call me crazy," she continued, "but my idea of fun isn't being attacked by crazy disguised ninja people."  
Cloud shot her a look before he got up from the chair. "Forget it," he said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.  
Yuffie frowned. 'What is with him? Does he really not believe me?' She thought to herself.  
"Wait a second!" She said angrily while grabbing him by the arm and turning him around to face her. "Now I gave Reeve my word that I would sever all ties with Wutai! And I gave my complete trust to Shinra! It's not fair that you guys can ask me to trust Shinra but yet you can't trust me?"  
The ex soldier's face softened when he heard his friend. She was right, it wasn't fair. But It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He trusted her completely.  
He sighed, "You're right.... I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
Yuffie shook her head, "No...that's not good enough."  
The blonde looked at her in confusion.  
"Cloud you always have things going on in here," she explained while tapping her head. "You have to let me know sometimes what it is."  
He stared at her for a moment. She was right. He always had things on his mind, but he never let anyone know what it was, he never expressed his feelings. He never let anyone get that close to him, to understand him better.  
"Can't you trust me?" She asked softly while placing a hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes for a second before he turned around and walked away a few steps.  
Yuffie's heart sunk. She really wanted him to be able to talk to her, she wanted him to feel comfortable around her, not to push her away.  
He turned around and reached his hand out for hers. She gave him a questioning look but took his hand when he gave her a small smile. He led her to the balcony outside. She looked around in awe. She had never came out on the balcony since she had been there. The city seemed so much quieter at night. Instead of all the noises she usually heard during the day all she heard now was the quiet howl of the wind.  
Cloud let go of her hand and leaned against the railing as he looked at the city beneath them.  
"I do trust you Yuffie," he said quietly getting her attention. She looked at him and gave a small smile.  
"Did I ever tell you about Zack?" He asked.  
Yuffie shook her head, "Well no, I heard about him but I never actually heard what you had to say," she explained.  
He nodded and let out a sigh, "Zack was my best friend when I was a teenager in Soldier," he began. "He was like a brother to me. I always wish I could rewind time...just to go back and do everything all over again. To be able to see him again...." He explained as he trailed off. Yuffie walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to reality. He shook his head, "There was nothing I could do for him. He died trying to save me...and was killed by Shinra...they shot him to death. And there was nothing I could do but watch," he said sadly. He paused a moment before continuing. "I lost my mom in the fire in Nibelheim...while I was in the Shinra Mansion she was dying. I should have been there...I could have saved her...but I was too late. Just like I was for Aerith."  
Yuffie's stomach dropped. Just the mention of her name would do that.  
The blonde tightened his grip on the rail, "I was right there...and I couldn't do anything but watch Sephrioth kill her in cold blood. I... I'm always never able to do anything.... I'm always.... undependable. If I had done something, maybe Zack, my mom or Aerith would still be alive."  
The ninja's eyes were filling with tears. She felt so bad for her friend. He had been carrying around this guilt for years and blaming himself for everything.  
Cloud loosened his grip on the rail. "I won't let that happen again...I'm not going to lose someone else who I care about," he said in a shaky voice.  
Yuffie's eyes widened. She had never seen him cry before. Hell she didn't think it was possible for him to. She shook her head as she tightly put her arms around his waist. "You're not going to lose me," she said into his back, "and it's not your fault about them. Don't blame yourself it's not your fault," she said trying to comfort him. She could feel his breathing was ragged and she knew he was trying hard not to shed a tear. She let go of his waist and turned him around to face her.  
"Cloud you've done so much for people. Don't ever think that you're useless or not dependable. That's not true. What happened to Zack and the others isn't your fault. I know that if you could have done something you would have. But you can't keep blaming yourself for something that was totally out of your control," she explained in a soft voice.  
The blonde looked at the ground trying to avoid her gaze. "I know," he replied.  
Yuffie sighed as she wrapped her arms around him pressing the side of her face into his chest. "Believe me Cloud, I feel safest here with you. And it'll be okay I mean we have each other like you said before right? Were in this together," she said in a whisper.  
He placed his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry about earlier...I was just upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just I want to make sure your okay and at this moment I really don't like the Wutai officials," he explained.  
"I know," Yuffie said as she tightened her grip on him. They stayed like that for a while in each other arms. 'Gawd Yuffie now is like the perfect time for you to tell him how you feel!' She yelled inwardly, 'Tell him tell him tell him!'  
"Cloud?" The ninja asked shyly.  
"Yeah?" he replied in a calm tone.  
"I uh.... Well there is kind of something I wanted to talk to you about," she said quietly.  
The blonde pulled away a little and looked down at her. "Okay," he said anxious to know what it was.  
She took a deep breath and let go of him as she ran her hands through her hair. "Okay.... I know this may come as a shock or something. And I really don't know how to say it so...." She said as she began to trail off.  
"Yeah?" Cloud asked as he stepped up to her. He was eagerly waiting for whatever it was that she had to say. She looked up with nervous gray eyes as her heart began to beat faster.  
"Uh," she tried again. She paused for a moment and let out a deep sigh. "Man this would be so much easier if it weren't for Tifa," she mumbled quietly to herself.  
"What was that?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Yuffie tapped her foot on the ground uneasily, "Shit...nothing forget it," she said as she waved her hands.  
"No go ahead what is it?" Cloud asked urging her to tell him.  
She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "Well," she began as she cleared her throat. "It's just that...." She stopped and looked into his eyes. He looked completely confused as he took another step up to her.  
"Yuffie come on it's me, just say it," the blonde said.  
The ninja shook her head, "No," she began as she put her arms around his neck, "sometimes actions speak louder than words," she said softly as she stared into deep pools of blue. She stood on her tiptoes as a gust of wind came blowing her hair gently. She leaned in closer to him and stopped and laughed nervously, "I guess I'm waiting for the phone to ring," she joked uneasily.  
Cloud shook his head and lowered his face closer to hers, "I'm not," he said quietly. They were only inches apart from each other but they were both hesitating. They leaned in closer and their lips barely touched. Yuffie's breath caught in her throat just from that small touch. A second later their small kiss turned into something more passionate. The shinobi felt lightheaded as her heartbeat quickened. She had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was actually happening she was completely happy. She felt Cloud tighten his grip on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair feeling every soft and silky strand of it.  
They finally broke for air. Yuffie blinked a few times still somewhat in shock. Her arms remained around the ex soldiers neck. She smiled and laughed a little nervously. Cloud returned the smile as he kissed her on the forehead.  
"I think I hear you loud and clear," he said softly as he leaned in towards her again to seal her lips in another kiss.


	16. Visiting Hour

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. Just this story.  
  
Yuffie was humming to herself some melody that she couldn't remember the name too. But she really didn't care. She poured herself a glass of juice before bouncing happily to the living room. She was still completely excited about the night before with her and Cloud on the balcony. She honestly didn't know how it would turn out. But she was ecstatic to know that Cloud had feelings for her. She didn't tell him that she loved him, and he didn't say it to her. Actually she didn't know if he loved her or not, but knowing that he had feelings for her was enough. She wanted to tell him last night but she didn't want to ruin the moment and scare him away if he didn't feel that strongly towards her yet.  
He had already left to Shinra Inc. but this morning it was different. He woke up before she did like always and got ready. When she woke up she met him in the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. He returned her smile as she walked over to him, her hair still a mess as always. He would always usually make a joke about her hair first thing in the morning, but today it was different. When she made her way over too him he looked at her hair in a sympathetic look that caused her to burst out laughing.  
"I'm not saying anything," he said as he went to the fridge.  
"You want to talk about my hair? I have a few up jokes about you up my sleeve too!" The ninja said with a laugh as she poked him in the side.  
Cloud turned around to face her, "You've got nothing," he said with a skeptical look.  
The shinobi cleared her throat, "Yeah okay," she said sarcastically as she strode by him.  
He smiled and grabbed her by the waist causing her to shriek.  
"Careful Lady Kisiragi," he said as he began to tickle her sides. She was laughing hysterically yelling for him to stop.  
"What? What was that I couldn't quite understand you," he said as he continued to tickle her.  
"Please stop I'm sorry," she said in between laughs.  
"Your what?" The blonde asked teasingly.  
"I'm sorry! I can't breathe...stop...please!" She shrieked in between laughs. Cloud finally stopped as he smiled triumphantly.  
"Okay I guess that'll do," he said ruffling her hair. Yuffie smiled trying to still catch her breath.  
"I'll get you when I'm not so tired," she said threateningly.  
"Oh no I guess I should be worried," Cloud joked. He grabbed his keys from off the table.  
"Leaving?" Yuffie asked a little disappointed.  
Cloud smiled, "I won't be gone long," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Yuffie embraced him tightly.  
"Okay," she said still holding onto him, "I'll see you later."  
The ex soldier blinked, "Uh you going to let me go anytime soon?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the girl.  
"Do I have too?" she whined.  
"Well yeah I think it would be a little hard for me to get around with you attached to me," he explained.  
She sighed as she let go. "Yeah I guess so," She said.  
Cloud smiled, "Bye," he said as he kissed her again before making his way over to the door.  
Yuffie smiled. It really couldn't get any better than this.  
  
'Wow this place sure has changed since the last time I saw it. I wonder if Seventh Heaven is still there?' The brunette thought to herself. She walked down the streets of the busy city while she tightened her scarf around her neck as the cold wind bit at her.  
'I hope I don't get lost,' she thought as she continued walking. A few moments later she arrived in front of a tall building. She looked up to see the huge Shinra logo.  
'Bingo!' she said to herself as she entered the building. She loosened her scarf and dusted some snowflakes out of her hair as a woman approached her.  
"Hi can I help you?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah I'm looking for President Reeve is he here?" the crimson- eyed girl asked.  
The lady furrowed her eyebrows, "And you are?"  
"My name's Tifa Lockheart, I'm a friend of his. If you let him know that I was here I would really appreciate it," she explained.  
"Just a moment," the woman said as she walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. Tifa looked around the building. So much had changed here. She scanned the area trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of any familiar faces.... especially one in particular.  
"Ms. Lockheart?" The woman asked walking back over to her.  
"Yes?" Tifa replied. The woman smiled.  
"President Reeve is excited that you're here, he wants to see you right away. I'll show you to his office," she said as she began to walk with the brunette right on her heels.  
Once they reached his office Tifa thanked the lady and went inside. She looked around the enormous room in awe. She looked up at the ceiling to see a skylight. It was beautiful, she could see all the snowflakes slowly landing onto the glass surface. "Tifa!" Reeve exclaimed gaining the brunettes attention. "Reeve!" She replied as they embraced. "Gawd it's been such a long time!" "Yes I know. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you at our last visit," he said apologetically.  
"Oh don't worry about it," she replied with a smile.  
Reeve glanced at his watch, "You just missed Cloud actually," he said. "Really?" She said disappointed, "I really needed to see him," she said as she looked away.  
"Well," Reeve began, "he doesn't live far from here. I could give you his address if you wanted to stop by," he explained while getting a pen and paper.  
"Oh thank you so much!" Tifa exclaimed as he handed the address over to her.  
"Of course," Reeve said with a smile.  
"I don't want to be rude and cut this short, but I really need to get over there before it gets any later," she said.  
"Oh yes I understand, don't worry about it," he replied.  
They quickly exchanged goodbyes before Tifa left out the door. She was walking through the building when her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered. "Yeah where are you? Well I'll meet you where we split up at. Okay bye," she said into the phone before hanging up.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Yuffie practically flew out of her seat to get it. She ran over not bothering to look out the peephole. She just assumed it was Cloud or MeiLin. If it was MeiLin she had "a lot" to tell her. She flung the door open and nearly toppled over.  
"T- Tifa?" She asked in shock.  
"Yuffie?" Tifa asked as in as much shock as the ninja.  
"What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked her.  
"Well I was here to see Cloud.... but since you're here...." She said and looked over to her right and waved her hand motioning someone over.  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing. But a second later her eyes widened in shock as she saw the person standing next to Tifa in the doorway,  
"G- Gigio!?" She said in disbelief. The young man smiled and nodded.  
"I'm glad to see you Yuffie," he said as he embraced the young girl. Yuffie stood in shock as she pulled away and dragged the two inside.  
"Shit how the hell did you find me!?" She asked frantically.  
"Well I went to Kalm originally after I found out about the attack. It wasn't until later that I was told that you were in Midgar. Reeve and Cloud wouldn't tell me where you were exactly. And you wouldn't answer any of my calls to your cell. So I started to get worried," he began, "I met Tifa in Kalm and she told me that they had taken you to Midgar from Kalm but she didn't know where too. But she was planning to come here so I decided to come with her. I tried to get in contact with you to let you know but it didn't work. I even tried calling here but still I couldn't get a hold of you."  
Yuffie stood in shock and shook her head, "No you shouldn't be here! Gigio-" She began but stopped when she heard the door open.  
"Cloud," she said in surprise.  
"Hey," Tifa said as he slowly shut the door behind him.  
"Tifa?" He asked. He looked over and saw Gigio. "What the hell...." He began and trailed off.  
"Strife how nice it is to see you," Gigio said sarcastically while adjusting his glasses.  
"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, his voice becoming more serious.  
"Getting Yuffie, she's coming back with me," he stated simply. Yuffie's eyes widened as she looked at Gigio. Cloud crossed the room over to Yuffie standing in front of her.  
"Like hell she is!" He said a little more angrily this time.  
"Cloud," The ninja began softly placing a hand on his arm, "don't worry." She looked over to Gigio and shook her head. "I'm not going back to Wutai Gigio."  
Gigio's eyes widened as he stared at Yuffie. "Yuffie don't, don't listen to them. This is Wutai were talking about. Your home! It's time you let us do it our way and leave Shinra out of it, we gave them a chance and look what happened!"  
Cloud narrowed his eyes at Gigio, "She said she's not going," he said sternly. Gigio glared at Cloud before he looked back at Yuffie.  
"Yuffie please.... think about it. "You" think about it. Don't listen to him or to anything else that Shinra has told you. You've lived in Wutai your whole life and have been ruler there for two! You know the people. And if there is someone who is after you we'll get them! You know we will. This is me were talking about.... haven't I always taken care of you? And what about Chekhov and Staniv and the rest? You know you can trust them, you've known them all your life. They were friends of your fathers. You have "one" person after you. But you have a whole army on your side willing to protect you in Wutai! Please.... we need you there, you have to trust us, not everyone is your enemy now," he said quietly.  
Yuffie was silent as she absorbed what he had just said to her. Cloud took her hand and shook his head.  
"Nice Speech but she's still not leaving," Cloud said.  
Yuffie looked at Gigio with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry but he's right. I'm not leaving," she said calmly.  
Gigio turned his gaze to the two before him who were holding hands. He looked back up at Yuffie and shook his head. "No, you and him? Is that why you listen to everything he says? Is that the reason why you want to stay?"  
Cloud eyes were filled with rage. He had about enough of this. He dropped Yuffie's hand and stepped up to Gigio. "That's really not none of your damn business!" He shot.  
"I don't think its good for your health for you to walk up to me like that Strife," Gigio said calmly.  
Cloud smiled mockingly, "I don't really give a damn," he replied casually. Yuffie pulled Cloud back and stood in between both he and Gigio.  
"Please guys don't fight!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She cared about both of them, she didn't want them to end up fighting because of the decision she made. "I'm sorry this whole situation is just.... aggravating I know! I'm sorry but I can't please everyone! Gigio you have to understand why I can't go back to Wutai, and if you can't then I'm sorry...but I still won't go. I'm sorry," she said while a few tears escaped from her eyes.  
Gigio looked at his friend. He didn't want to see her like this. Actually he never really had seen her this way. He sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe staying here would be best for her. She certainly had her mind made up about it.  
Cloud glanced at Gigio before taking Yuffie in his arms. "It's alright," he whispered. Yuffie wiped away her tears as she continued to hold onto Cloud.  
"I'm sorry," Gigio began before letting out a deep sigh. "But I....I have to make sure that you're okay. I'm not going to just go back to Wutai and not know what the hell is going on. So just drop all the titles and things for a minute. There's no Shinra or Wutai. Just me, Cloud and Reeve."  
Cloud looked at Gigio with a raised eyebrow. Yuffie stared at him, " Really?" she asked hesitantly.  
Gigio nodded, "Yuffie...I'm with you regardless. As your advisor or just as your friend, but I'm not leaving you. And I.... well I got to say.... Cloud isn't a bad guy," he said. Cloud stared at him. Gigio sighed, "Cloud if I thought you were a bad guy I wouldn't have been okay with it when Yuffie said she wanted Shinra's help. I don't have anything against you.... I apologize for my actions. I'm just.... frustrated."  
The blonde nodded, "Understandable," he said quietly. Yuffie walked away from Cloud over to Gigio as he embraced her.  
"I've missed you kid," he said as he held her for a moment, "You really had me worried there for a while." Yuffie laughed as they began to talk back and forth.  
Cloud smiled. He really felt he could trust Gigio. They never had any problems when they were back in Wutai. But he was the only person he could trust from there. He could tell he genuinely cared about Yuffie. Almost as an older brother does for his little sister. He looked over to see Tifa standing there looking completely distant. She had been silent throughout the whole thing.  
His heart hit against his chest as he realized what must be going through her head. The two of them had left off sort of abruptly and now here he was with Yuffie. She must have been confused.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long to post these chappies. But yay I'm almost done! Thanks to all you readers! I hope you got the couple that you wanted! Cloud x Yuffie! If it was hard to tell. I know I might lose some readers, those who were Cloti! Im sorry! I like clotis too but I just had a yearning to write a Clouffie! But the next chap will be better. I didn't want to throw Cloud X Yuffie into a relationship suddenly, so I started it out slow and innocent. In the next chaps ill make it more "visible", I think all you Clouffie fans deserve it! Thanks again! Review! 


	17. Definition Of Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill, FF7 and the characters of FF7 belong to Square.

"So I guess it's official," Gigio began while adjusting his glasses, "We're a team from this point on?" He asked while extending his hand out to Cloud. The ex soldier stared for a minute before taking a glance at Yuffie who was nodding slightly with a smile.

"Yeah," Cloud replied accepting Gigio's hand, "I'll just have to let Reeve know in the morning."

Gigio nodded, "Very well," he began before looking at his watch, " it's late I better go, just contact me tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" Yuffie asked.

"Well I haven't checked into a hotel yet, but that's the plan," he explained.

Cloud shook his head, "No you can stay here for the night. It's the weekend and its Midgar, it'll be impossible for you to find a vacancy now," he explained.

"I suppose you're right, are you sure it's okay?" Gigio asked.

" Yeah it's no problem. Teef you'll stay too right?" The blonde asked turning his attention towards her.

"Y, yeah of course, thanks," she replied a little caught off guard.

" Okay, you can take the couch if Gigio doesn't mind taking the floor," he explained with a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Gigio replied. Yuffie went and got some blankets for the two before saying goodnight to them. She was a bit on edge with Tifa, they ended up just giving each other a look that wasn't too friendly. She went to the room and fell onto the bed. 'This day had the potential to be so good,' she thought to herself 'what happened?' A second later she sat up when she heard the door close. There Cloud stood leaning against the door and rubbing his temples.

Yuffie smiled, "Interesting evening huh?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it." The shinobi looked out the window and ran a hand through her hair. Things were going so well, they just couldn't be ruined. It was obvious that she didn't like the brunette's presence right now. She knew that Cloud and her had a history so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey," Cloud began with a raised eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

Yuffie shook her head and let out a laugh, "Nothing, just thinking."

The blonde walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He could tell there was something on her mind, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Yuffie?" He asked. She was looking down and picking at a string that was sticking up out of the comforter.

"I don't want to ask but...Tifa came here for a reason...and that reason is you, so what's going to happen?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Cloud replied softly. Yuffie looked up at him with a questioning expression.

The ex soldier let out a deep breath, "I obviously have a lot to talk to her about. The last time we saw each other it was..." he began but trailed off when Yuffie looked away. "Yuffie, what you saw that time at the bar...I was confused. I'm not going to lie because I did have feelings for Tifa, and I still do but it's not the same. At that time I had already felt something for you but I wasn't sure what to make of it." The shinobi turned her focus back to the blonde as he continued. "But I knew that it was strong. And even then right after that moment when you had left all I could think about was you and how upset you looked. I went looking for you right after that. So believe me don't worry about Tifa...she's not the one I want. The one I want is sitting right here in front of me."

Yuffie smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. He couldn't have made her happier than he did at that moment. She wanted so bad to tell him right there that she had fallen for him practically since he arrived in Wutai and that she loved him with all of her heart. But she didn't want to ruin this, it was too soon. Wasn't it?

She let out a small laugh as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. She leaned in and kissed him passionately wanting him to feel how much she actually loved him. They broke a second later for air with smiles on both of their faces.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Cloud said quietly, "don't worry."

Yuffie nodded, "I'm not worried about that if you're not worried about Gigio," she explained.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I think I can trust him. We'll see."

Yuffie smiled, "Thanks," she whispered.

"Better get some sleep," the blonde said quietly while kissing her on the forehead.

The shinobi nodded, " Yeah, long day tomorrow," she said in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Don't worry," Cloud began while settling next to her in bed, "Everything will be fine."

"So you use to live here right?" MeiLin asked while taking a sip of her coffee. It was the next day and MeiLin had taken Yuffie and Tifa out to eat. Cloud and Gigio had went to Shinra Inc. to talk to Reeve about their situation, and MeiLin thought it would be best to go out somewhere rather than have the two women stay together alone inside the apartment. It was no secret that there were definitely tensions between the two women, maybe even anger.

"Yeah I lived here a long time ago, well actually when I was about fifteen. It's changed a lot, but its for the better," The brunette replied while taking up another forkful of salad.

"Yeah it's definitely changed, the improvements are unbelievable...right Yuffie?" MeiLin asked nudging Yuffie who was staring blankly out the window.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure unbelievable," she said quickly as she began to gulp down her water. A silence fell over the table for a while and all that could be heard was the clatter of utensils. Yuffie tried hard to avoid Tifa's gaze but she could feel her eyes on her and it was driving her crazy.

"So um.... Tifa what brings you back to Midgar?" The doctor asked but quickly regretted it once it had already escaped her lips. The ninja shot her a look while kicking her from underneath the table.

Tifa laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Well it's kind of a long story, but I was basically here to see Cloud...but that kind of took another turn," she said as she glared at Yuffie.

The ninja stared back at her before smiling, "Well uh are we ready for dessert?" She asked while slapping the table with her hand.

"Oh yeah!" MeiLin chimed in, "I think I can go for some ice cream!"

Tifa shook her head, " Actually no I don't really want any dessert. But what I do want is for Yuffie to tell me why she stabbed me in the back like she did!" She said with a sarcastic smile.

'Oh gawd,' Yuffie thought, 'this is exactly what I was afraid of. This is what I was trying to avoid until Cloud talked to her.'

"Uh..." MeiLin started before Yuffie spoke up.

"I didn't stab you in the back Tifa, just listen and maybe you'll understand," the ninja began calmly.

"Listen? Listen to what!? Listen to how you stole him away from me? Listen to how you took away the one person who actually meant something to me? The one person who actually made me happy!" She yelled.

"Please just listen to me, I'm sure..." Yuffie began but was cut off by Tifa.

"NO! There is nothing you could tell me that would make me understand this! It's not fair that you're just using Cloud to get over Reno!" She said louder while slamming her drink on the table, causing some heads to turn in their direction.

"Reno!?" Yuffie uttered in shock. Nobody else in Avalanche had known about her dating Reno except for Tifa. She couldn't believe that she would throw that in her face after she knew everything that happened. "That is not true! Reno and me are so in the past and you know that! It's not about him!" She shouted back.

"You are such a liar!" Tifa yelled as she stood up out her chair.

"Oh please!" Yuffie shouted back as she stood up out her chair as well. "You're just upset about me and Cloud. I'm sorry that you feel that way because I thought we were best friends, but there's nothing that I can do to make you stop being angry!"

"Hey," MeiLin said while tugging on Yuffie's sleeve and looking around at all the people who had now focused all their attention onto the two girls before them.

"Actually there is! Break it off with him!!" Tifa shouted while leaning across the table.

"You're not serious," Yuffie replied in a shocked tone.

"Yes I am," Tifa said seriously.

A silence fell over the restaurant as everyone waited for the ninja to reply. But instead she just turned and walked out of the place.

"Yuffie!" MeiLin shouted running after her once she left the restaurant.

"Can you just take me back please?" Yuffie asked once she had stopped walking. A second later Tifa came out of the restaurant and walked over to MeiLin and Yuffie.

"Please no more arguing," MeiLin said holding Tifa back at arms length.

"I don't have anything else to say," Tifa said quietly.

Yuffie shook her head and began walking back to MeiLin's car.

"Let's just go Mei..." She started out but was cut off when a strong force knocked her back. A loud explosion was heard along with the sound of metal clattering. Screams were heard from every direction as the young ninja slowly picked herself up from off the ground.

'What the hell just happened here?' She thought to herself as she tried to focus her vision. Her eyes widened when she saw smoke and fire surrounding what use to be one of Shinra Incs. Company cars, or rather MeiLin's car.

"Yuffie!!" MeiLin shouted as she ran up to the girl. "Oh my gawd are you okay!?" She asked while inspecting her.

"Your car," Yuffie said in disbelief.

MeiLin stared at the burning vehicle, "Yeah I know," she replied worriedly. She turned her gaze to Tifa who looked completely shocked and terrified. She walked over to Yuffie and MeiLin in complete silence. MeiLin looked around at the crowd of people that had formed. "Is anyone hurt? I'm a doctor," she began while moving through the crowd.

Tifa looked at Yuffie who was still staring at what was left of the car. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Yuffie nodded still not taking her gaze off of the sight.

"Come on, let's get away from here," she said softly while grabbing the ninja by the arm and leading her away from the scene. "MeiLin!" She called a second later and the doctor ran over to the two. "I think we should call the others," the brunette said still guiding a shaken Yuffie.

MeiLin nodded, "I'm on it."

"Then this person is in Midgar, they must have followed from Kalm," Gigio explained while pacing the room.

"Try Wutai," Reeve said, "This person has been on the path ever since the beginning...I just wish I knew who," he finished with a sigh as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well obviously this person is sneaky, this person is smart and seems to always be two steps ahead of whatever Yuffie is going to do or where she is going to be, their definitely doing their homework," Tifa explained from her seat on the floor.

"Inside Connection?" MeiLin asked.

"Who knows," Reeve replied while running his hand over his face. MeiLin took a seat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe were just looking too hard, maybe the answer is right in front of our faces," Gigio spoke again.

Cloud was silent as he held Yuffie in his arms. He was thinking hard about who it could be, but he couldn't come up with an answer and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't take much more of these threats on her life, he couldn't take much more of her being scared, of her being unhappy.

"They must have been watching me ever since I got here. I mean how else would they know that I ride in that car. They must have been watching me and MeiLin's every move," Yuffie explained quietly, "It's one thing that their after me but now I've involved MeiLin. She could have been in that car when I wasn't even around, and..."

"Hey don't worry about me. It's not your fault, and besides I wasn't in the car so that's all that matters," MeiLin explained with a smile.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep, forget about this whole day," Yuffie said quietly.

Cloud kissed the top of her head, "Yeah that's a good idea," he replied softly.

MeiLin sighed, " Yeah perhaps we should all try to get some rest, it's been a pretty horrible day."

Everyone got up and said their goodbyes before leaving. Gigio and Tifa had found a hotel and were heading back there for the night while Reeve was going to stay over at MeiLin's. Since she only stayed a few doors down from Cloud he thought it would be a good idea to stay nearby that night just in case anything happened.

"Uh Tifa," Cloud began before the brunette left.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I kind of needed to talk to you about some things," he said while scratching the back of his head.

Her crimson eyes sparkled as she smiled, "Yeah I know. I needed to talk with you too."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I figured that much. I was going to talk to you tonight but....I think it would be best for me to stay with Yuffie, I mean after this day I don't really want to leave her by herself."

"Yeah I understand," She said quietly, "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She smiled before turning to walk away, "Goodnight," she said softly before catching up to Gigio.

Yuffie let out a sigh before entering the bedroom. Her day had been complete crap. She couldn't believe that whoever this person was that wanted to kill her was actually going to such great lengths to do it. Following her around from place to place and watching her every move. She was growing tired of it. She just wanted to be able to go back to Wutai and lounge around her house or enjoy the night air on Dao Chao.... well maybe not Dao Chao ever since her nightmare. She sighed, now even the place that she loved the most she was afraid of, and all because of this person, this stupid cowardly person. Tears stung at the ninja's eyes. Crying? What was the point of crying? She seemed to be doing a whole hell of a lot of it lately and all it did was make her feel even more miserable. But there was nothing she could do, they just came freely. A sob escaped from her throat as she walked over to the window and looked down at the city. She should have been enjoying the city nightlife with Cloud instead of wallowing in misery. She should have been laughing or gossiping with MeiLin. She should have been.... Yuffie. Not some distressed girl. Another sob escaped from her as tears streamed down her face. She wanted nothing more than to go back eight years ago when she had nothing to be afraid of. When she was just a young kid. When her father "Lord Godo" was ruler over Wutai, and everyone feared him. She always felt safe having such a powerful father. But now what did she have? She was ruler now and she had nobody. Sure she was surrounded by people day in and day out, but who could she really trust? At this time she couldn't trust anyone, and she hated feeling this way. So confused, so alone, so helpless.

"Yuffie?" A voice asked from behind her. She kept her focus on the city outside although she could barely see anything because of the tears in her eyes. "Yuffie," the blonde said again placing a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as tears continued to run down her face. Cloud's heart ached to see her like this. He knew she was going through hell, and it was killing him that he couldn't put a stop too it. She turned around and walked to the other side of the room trying to regain her breath from all of her crying. She looked at Cloud who had a concerned expression on his face. She looked away as fresh tears began to fall down her face.

Cloud walked slowly over to her as her cries became louder. A second later she crumpled to the floor as a deep sob erupted from her throat. The ex soldier hurriedly dropped down to her side and took her into his arms as he rocked her slowly. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered to her. Her hair was covering her face now and she shook violently every time a cry escaped from her.

"No it's not, it's just going to get worse," she said in between cries, "anyone could have been in that car. Me, MeiLin, Tifa. . I would never forgive myself if anything happened to someone else. This person is after me, not them. Nobody else should have to suffer." Cloud closed his eyes as he held her tighter. She was so worried about anyone else getting hurt that she was making herself miserable.

"Yuffie that's not going to happen. They can try but their not going to win. Believe me. I promise you," he said quietly to her.

"No!" Yuffie shouted as she pulled away from Cloud and stood up. "You're not always going to be able to be around me, or MeiLin or anybody else that knows me. And I don't expect you too, because its impossible," she began, "Bottom line is everyone is in jeopardy until this person gets what they want!"

"Well their not going to get what they want," Cloud replied firmly.

"Really... maybe it would be a lot easier if they did. At least everyone else would be safe!" She shot back.

Cloud jumped to his feet and stood right in front of Yuffie. "Don't say that!" He said loudly while grabbing her by the arms, "Don't ever say that! You think you'll be solving the problem just by giving up and dying? That's not the answer! And it's never going to be! Yuffie if something happens to you, what happens to everyone else who cares about you? This isn't just about you!"

The ninja stared wide-eyed at the man before her. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

Cloud sighed, "It's not just about you...its about me. It's about us," he started quietly. Yuffie blinked a few times in shock before he continued. "What would happen to us? Or me.... I wouldn't be the same without you, I need you. Don't you understand that?" He said quietly as his eyes filled with tears. Yuffie's heart broke to see him so upset about the thought of losing her. And at the same time she was touched to know that he cared so much. "I love you," he said softly. Yuffie's heart began beating crazily once she heard that.

"What?" She asked still a little unsure.

Cloud nodded as he brought his face closer to hers, "I said I love you," he said calmly. Yuffie's head was spinning. She didn't know how to react to this. She always imagined the moment when he would tell her, but it just seemed like a far off dream, she wasn't expecting it to happen so suddenly.

"Oh Cloud," she began quietly, "I love you too," she said inching closer to him.

The blonde shook his head, "Then don't give up. Or else you're giving up on us," he started, "and I'll be here for you every way I can. But I need you to be strong it WILL be over soon. I promise. But you can't give up."

Yuffie nodded, "I won't," she said quietly before collapsing into his arms. Cloud held her tight before she pulled away and stood on her tiptoes to seal his lips in a kiss. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but this time around they weren't really tears of sorrow. She was happy to know that she had Cloud with her through all of this, and that he loved her. If it wasn't for him she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle this.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her once they had broke from their kiss. Yuffie stared back into his deep blue eyes and could tell he really meant it. She looked down as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Do you really?" She asked quietly while still keeping her focus on the floor beneath them.

"You know I do," he replied softly while holding her tighter.

She looked back into his eyes. They looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. "Prove it," she said quietly never leaving his gaze.

The blonde's eyes widened. "What?" He asked a little surprised.

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah," she replied "I need you to take away all my sadness, just make me forget about all this, You're the only one who can do that. "She said while searching his eyes for an answer. "I need you," she said in barely a whisper.

Cloud stared back into her stormy gray eyes before he leaned down and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. Yuffie threw her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss in full. Her mind was reeling and her heart was beating crazily. A moment later her back was pressed against the wall as the blonde continued to kiss her passionately. He traveled down to her neck as she let out a sigh and ran her hands through his soft blonde spikes. He made his way back to her lips as his hands roamed over her body.

The ninja closed her eyes as she enjoyed every moment of her loves touch. She let out a slight moan as one of his hands traveled up her shirt. She felt herself turn a shade of red, but she quickly dismissed it once she looked into the blonde's deep blue eyes again. She wanted nothing more than him and the look in his eyes sent her overboard.

"Cloud," she whispered in a staggered breath. She gasped in surprise when he picked her up with ease and walked over and laid her on the bed. Her breathing quickened when he settled on top of her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked breathing heavily.

Yuffie nodded as she placed her arms around him pulling him closer on top of her. "You're the only one I trust," she whispered before entering the most wonderful night of her life.

Authors Note: Oooo I am so sorry if this chapter sucked. I was going to make this a slight lime but....I don't know I didn't want to mess it up so I decided to leave the rest to the imagination, hehe. Don't hate me.


	18. Downside

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to Square, not me.

"Well what happened? Shit.... I don't believe this."

'Hmm? What's going on?' The brunette thought as she lazily sat up in bed and looked across the room to Gigio who had just said a stiff goodbye into his cell phone before dropping it onto the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tifa asked while getting out of bed.

Gigio glanced at her, his vision slightly blurred because he wasn't wearing his glasses this early in the morning. "Its Chekhov," he replied in a sad tone.

"Chekhov?" Tifa asked trying to figure out where she had heard the foreign name before. "Chekhov from Wutai?" She asked before her eyes widened. "Oh no.... what....is he?"

Gigio nodded slowly as he buried his face in his hands. "Staniv and the others found his body this morning in the Pagoda," he explained quietly.

Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head as she took a seat next to Gigio. "Well...what happened?" She asked.

"Know one is exactly sure of all the details, but he was definitely murdered. They found his body covered in blood," he continued. A silence fell over the two before Gigio quickly stood up. "I've got to tell Reeve and Cloud. I'm sure this is all in connection to whoever is trying to kill Yuffie."

The brunette nodded, "I'm coming with you."

The young ninja stretched and was surprised to feel something around her waist as she turned over in bed, she smiled when she remembered the ex soldier was sound asleep next to her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, she felt completely safe throughout the night with him right there. She ran a hand through his hair as she looked at his sleeping form. He looked so innocent. She let out a satisfied sigh as she thought back to last night. It was definitely a night she would never forget. She never knew love to be anything like this. He was there for her that whole evening both physically and mentally. She didn't know what she would do without him and she didn't want to think about it. He slowly opened his eyes as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he tried to fully open his eyes.

Yuffie let out a giggle, he looked so cute when he had just woken up...actually he looked cute no matter what to her. "Good morning," she replied as she snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked while caressing her arm.

"Hmm I guess, I mean I was up half of the night but I don't have to explain that to you," she said with a smirk.

Cloud laughed. He loved how she had a sense of humor. "Well that doesn't exactly sound like a complaint to me," he replied with a smile.

"Well," the ninja began in a teasing manner.

"Well?" The blonde repeated in a confused tone with a raised eyebrow.

Yuffie broke into laughter once she caught the look on her loves face. "Relax I'm kidding," she said while still laughing.

Cloud gave a mischievous smile.

"What?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well I mean if there is a problem then I guess we'll just have to keep practicing until we get it right don't you think?" He asked before pinning the girl beneath him.

Yuffie let out a laugh as her eyes went wide.

The blonde smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him.

"Hmm sounds good to me," she said in a playful seductive voice before the two were locked into once again another passionate kiss. A second later all the laughing and jokes went away as the two got lost in each other all over again.

"What do you say we stay like this all day?" Yuffie asked once they had broke from their kiss.

"I like that idea," he replied kissing her at the same time that the phone began to ring.

"Oh gawd, don't answer it," Yuffie whined while kissing the blonde.

"It may be important," he explained while trying to pull away from his love.

"More important than me?" She asked with a playful sad face.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he gave a smile, "Of course not," he replied giving into the gray-eyed beauty. The phone stopped ringing and a moment later knocking was heard at the front door.

Yuffie began to laugh as the ex soldier smiled.

"Fine I guess you should get that," the ninja said in defeat as she let go of the blonde.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing her before climbing out of bed. He dressed quickly as she watched with a big grin.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked while looking around the room.

Yuffie scanned the room, "I'm not sure," she replied while getting out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her. The knocking continued and was growing louder.

"Coming!" Cloud shouted as he walked out of the room forgetting about his shirt for the moment.

The knocking continued when Cloud was only a few feet away from the door.

"All right hold on!" He said as he flung open the door.

"Are you okay?" MeiLin asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Cloud answered a little confused.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Reeve asked.

"I was asleep," he replied quickly.

"We have a problem...or another problem," Gigio stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Tifa stared at her friend, greatly enjoying the sight of his bare chest. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts going through her mind.

"What kind of problem?" Cloud asked in a serious voice.

"Chekhov is dead," Reeve said.

"What?" The blonde asked in shock.

Gigio nodded, "I was just told about it this morning. We have to take into consideration that this may all be linked to whoever is threatening Lady Kisiragi's life."

Cloud let out a deep sigh, "How did...what..." he began.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this at Shinra Inc. We don't want Yuffie knowing right now," Reeve explained.

"Who is that Spikey?" The ninja asked as she appeared behind Cloud wearing nothing but an oversized blue t-shirt and white socks.

"Good morning Yuffie," Gigio said as he bowed his head slightly acknowledging her.

"Good morning everyone," she said shyly as she turned a shade of red.

MeiLin chuckled to herself as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Tifa stared at the two before crossing her arms and looking away.

Cloud turned his focus towards Yuffie.

"I uh.... I found your shirt," she said with a nervous smile as she tugged on the over sized garment she was wearing before burying her face in Cloud's arm in complete embarrassment.

"What are they talking about in there?" Yuffie asked while tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Just guy stuff, nothing that we would want to hear," MeiLin said with a smile before hopping up on the desk. They were across the hall from Reeve's office in a medical room. Also known as MeiLin's headquarters. She came here to do all of her medical research.

"Tifa's in there," Yuffie said with a raised eyebrow.

MeiLin laughed, "That's because if you two were in the same room you may kill each other."

Yuffie looked away after MeiLin's last comment.

"Hey come on," MeiLin began, "Don't feel bad about this. It's not your fault and if she really is your best friend like you say, she'll come around. She'll be happy for you, just give it time."

The ninja nodded, "I guess your right," she replied quietly.

"Of course I am!" The doctor exclaimed with a smile. "Now for the more important things. Like what was that all about this morning with you and your bodyguard there."

Yuffie broke into a grin, "What?"

"Oh come on don't play dumb. You have to be really dense not to see that something happened with you two," MeiLin explained with a smile.

The ninja let out sigh, "I really love him Mei."

"I know," the doctor replied, "You guys have something really special. Hang onto that, okay?"

Yuffie nodded. She knew MeiLin was right. She could feel that what her and Cloud shared was something real and something special. And now that MeiLin had also said it she knew it really was true. She valued MeiLin's opinion greatly. She looked at MeiLin like an older sister so she knew that she would only be honest with her.

The ninja smiled at the doctor, "I guess we should also talk about you and Reeve too then. Didn't he spend the night at your place last night?"

MeiLin turned a deep shade of crimson before letting out a nervous laugh, "Oh yeah but that was only because he wanted to be near by you in case anything happened."

Yuffie began to laugh, "No I think you mean he wanted to be near by you!"

MeiLin began to laugh too as she hit her younger friend playfully on the arm. "Watch it!" She exclaimed.

The shinobi stopped, "Okay okay," she said as she got up from the desk. "I'll be back I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No I'm fine," the doctor replied just before the girl exited. She walked down into the lobby of the building and got a soda from the vending machine. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the drink as she made her way back to the medical room. Once she was about to enter she turned and looked at Reeve's office. 'I really wonder what they are talking about,' she thought. Besides that she just really wanted to see Cloud. She smiled just from the thought of him. She walked up closer to Reeve's office and pressed her ear up against the doors, but she couldn't really hear anything. She twisted the knob on the door ever so carefully and pushed it open slowly just a bit.

"Well at least we know she's safe for now. The person isn't in Midgar anymore they're in Wutai," Gigio said.

"Maybe but.... there could be more than one person to this also. They could have done this just to throw us off," the blonde's voice explained.

"Maybe, I mean what other reason would they have for killing Chekhov. What was their motive for that?" Reeve asked.

"Chekhov," Yuffie whispered to herself as her eyes grew wide and she dropped the uncapped soda onto the floor. "He's dead?" She asked in disbelief to know one in particular. She backed away from the door as she clutched her head with both hands. "No, this isn't real, this isn't true!" She told herself. The door to Reeve's office began to open slowly.

"MeiLin?" Reeve asked but got no response. The others turned their gaze towards the door.

"No, no," she whispered to herself as her surroundings began to spin. Reeve and the others approached the doors and opened them widely to see a very distressed Yuffie standing only a few feet away.

"Why didn't you tell me," she said softly before collapsing.

"Easy now," a soft voice said. The shinobi opened her eyes and blinked a few times while looking around the room. She was back at the apartment in bed and MeiLin was smiling sweetly at her. "How do you feel?" She asked while brushing a few strands of hair out of the girls face.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked.

"You blacked out," MeiLin said softly.

Yuffie's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had overheard. "Chekhov," she said absentmindedly.

MeiLin looked down, "I'm so sorry Yuffie," she said sympathetically. The ninja didn't answer, she just stared blankly into the room.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water," the doctor said before leaving the room. Yuffie looked out the window, the sun was setting. She must have been out for a few hours. She sat up and ran her hands through her dark hair. 'What's next?' She thought sarcastically to herself. A pang of guilt ran through her as she realized she was responsible for Chekhov's death. She was the one that this person wanted, it should have been her. She turned her gaze towards the door when she heard someone enter. She looked at the blonde and quickly looked away.

He walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me? You couldn't possibly think that you could keep something like this from me," she said in an emotionless tone.

"We were going to tell you....we just didn't want to tell you right off the back, I mean yesterday was already enough. We didn't want to upset you," the ex soldier explained in a quiet voice. He looked at the shinobi who was looking away from him apparently deep in thoughts of her own. He let out a sigh as he placed a hand on her shoulder. " I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I have to go," she replied softly.

"What?" Cloud asked a little confused.

"I can't stay here anymore. I have to go back to Wutai," she explained while getting out of bed.

"Yuffie, Chekhov was just murdered there why would you want to go back now?" The ex soldier asked while standing up.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not exactly safe here either! I'm not safe anywhere! I was already attacked in Kalm and could have been blown to pieces here, so what difference does it make where I am! Wutai is where I belong, I can't keep running. Besides I have to pay my respects to Chekhov," she said lowering her voice.

Cloud was silent for a moment while he was thinking. "No," he began while shaking his head. "It's too risky. At least here you have Shinra and all of us watching you. Going back there who can you trust? The Wutai officials are all suspects."

"Everyone is a suspect!" Yuffie exclaimed while walking towards the door.

" Yuffie don't," the blonde began.

"Don't what?" She snapped as she turned around to face him.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look you're upset, just take a minute to calm down okay?"

The shinobi shook her head and turned around to exit the room. "Gigio!" She called while walking down the hallway with Cloud right on her heels.

"Yuffie what is it?" Gigio asked worriedly once she had entered the living room. MeiLin walked up holding a glass of water and looking completely confused.

" When is Chekhov's funeral?" Yuffie asked.

"I think within a matter of days," Gigio replied.

" Then we have to make sure were there in enough time," the young ninja said.

"What?" Reeve asked while coming from the kitchen.

" She wants to go back to Wutai even though I told her it wouldn't be safe," Cloud explained while never taking his gaze off of the girl.

"Yuffie, Cloud is right. It's far too dangerous for..." Reeve began but was quickly cut off by the shinobi.

" It doesn't matter I have to go. I need to be there for Chekhov's funeral," she said firmly. "Gigio how soon can we leave?" She asked directing her focus back to the man.

"Right away if you want," he replied.

"Uh.... Yuffie," MeiLin began quietly while handing the girl the glass of water, "are you sure about this?"

Yuffie sighed as she took a drink from the glass. She knew everyone didn't want her to go. The only one who understood her situation here was Gigio. She didn't want to make everyone worry about her, but she had to go. She had just lost one of her friends, she had to pay her respects. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and took a quick glimpse at Cloud. He looked hurt, mad and confused all at the same time. She didn't want to make him upset or worry, after all she valued his thoughts and opinions way more than anyone else's.

"Well," she began after a moment of thinking. "It'll be okay, you guys can come too.... right?" She asked while looking in Cloud's direction.

The blonde smiled shortly after, "Of course," he replied.

"No," Gigio said quietly as he took off his glasses and rubbed his head in frustration. "Nobody with any connection to Shinra will be allowed to enter Wutai now. The Wutai Officials were already on edge with Shinra, this incident just makes it even worse."

Yuffie looked down. Gigio was right, even though it never crossed her mind before. Wutai hated Shinra, they hated everything about Shinra because of the pain they inflicted upon their country many years ago. She had forgotten all about how they didn't even want Cloud to watch over her because he was part of Shinra. They probably did think that Shinra was responsible for Chekhov's death.

"Well there's no way I'm going to let her go all the way to Wutai without me!" Cloud said a little louder than he intended.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" The ruby-eyed girl asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"It's okay," Yuffie said quietly while placing her hand on Cloud's arm.

"No way Gigio, Cloud's right. Were not going to let her go all the way to Wutai completely out of Shinra's watch," Reeve said giving Gigio a somewhat suspicious glare.

"Uh.... I have an idea," the doctor said while raising her hand slightly. " I could go along with them."

"What?" Everyone said in unison except for MeiLin.

"Yeah," she continued with a nod, "I mean it would be perfect. Yeah I'm affiliated with Shinra, but I'm a doctor first. They would never know and if they ask me any questions all I have to say is I'm a doctor, I don't have to mention that I live in Midgar or am apart of Shinra. And I can just say I'm a friend of Yuffie's. That way I can keep you guys updated on everything that's going on and they wouldn't know. I could be your inside connection," she explained with a smile.

"Sounds like it could work," Yuffie said softly. The room fell silent for a moment as everyone went into their own thoughts.

" I don't know Mei," Reeve said still unsure.

"Come on Reeve don't worry, I think it would be really good...not unless you have a better idea," she explained while a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "Yuffie....go to this funeral and see how everything seems there. Once it's over please get in contact with us, we'll have to figure out the rest after that."

"Deal," the shinobi said with a nod.

"Very well then," Gigio said as he pulled out his cell phone, "I'll set up the arrangements for our ride," he explained while walking out of the living room.

"I guess I should go grab my stuff, I've never been to Wutai before!" MeiLin said a little excitedly with a smile, "but this isn't exactly vacation time," she said as her smile slowly disappeared. "I'll be back," she said quietly as she exited out the front door.

" I should go help her," Reeve said before leaving.

"Uh.... I'll go see how everything is going with Gigio," Tifa began as she turned and walked out of the room.

Yuffie let out a deep breath as she looked at Cloud. His gaze was fixed directly in front of him and she couldn't tell what he was thinking exactly.

"I don't like this," he said after a moment.

The shinobi nodded, "Neither do I. But you heard Gigio and he's right. And I don't want to cause any...." She began until the blonde cut her off.

"I know, I know," he said with a wave of his hand.

Silence came over the two again. Yuffie hated uneasy silences. She wanted to say something but it seemed like there were no right words to say at this moment.

"So how's the weather there? Should I pack light? I don't think we'll be there that long," MeiLin said as she tossed some clothes into her suitcase. "But if it's cold here, isn't it hot there? Is that how it works?"

"I wouldn't know," Reeve said in an unenthusiastic tone.

The doctor frowned while shutting her suitcase, "Come on Reeve I'm trying to make this better here."

The man sighed, "Well forgive me if I'm not cooperating."

"Reeve," she began as she walked over to him and took a seat on the bed. "You've known Yuffie a lot longer than I have. And I know you care a lot about her. That's why you're doing so much to protect her," she continued while running a hand through her hair. "But she's my friend now too. So let me help okay? I want too."

Reeve stared at her for a moment before smiling. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Mei," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Are we ready?" Gigio asked the two women.

They nodded in unison as they picked up their bags. They were in a small town outside of Midgar waiting for the jet that had just arrived.

"So here we go," MeiLin said with a smile as she turned around to look at Reeve who had a disappointed look on his face.

Yuffie glanced over at the two and noticed the sad looks that had just came onto both of their faces. She understood how they felt, she didn't want to leave Cloud either. Even if it was only for a little while she didn't want to leave him. She turned to the side where the blonde was standing right next to her. She smiled weakly before he embraced her tightly.

"Call me as soon as you get there," he said quietly.

"Promise," she replied with a smile as she continued to hold on tightly.

Tifa stared at the two before her, the sight was sickening to her. She tried not to let it get to her but she couldn't help it. She was boiling over in anger and was ready to explode in any minute.

"Lady Kisiragi, MeiLin!" Gigio shouted from next to the jet.

"Okay I guess that's our cue," Yuffie said with a forced smile while letting go of the blonde.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

Yuffie threw her arms around his neck and savored the kiss as if it was their last.

"Lady Kisiragi!" The pilot shouted while stepping out of the jet.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. The two walked over towards the jet while Gigio loaded their bags onto it.

"This is it," MeiLin said as she handed Gigio her suitcase.

"After you," Gigio said stepping out of the way so Yuffie could get on. She took a quick glance back at Cloud before getting on.

"Careful Mei," Reeve said quietly while casting Gigio an unsure look.

"Aren't I always," she replied with a smirk. Reeve didn't laugh or smile at her comment, instead he just stared at her thinking how there could be a possibility he may never get to see her again, or hear her laugh again or see her smile. MeiLin stared back looking as if she knew what Reeve was thinking. "I'll call you," she said before turning to get on the jet.

"Mei," Reeve said while grabbing her wrist before she stepped on board. She turned and looked him straight in the eye, hoping he would do what she had been dying for him to do. He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned down and kissed her perfectly on the lips.

Yuffie was inside the jet but was looking out the window and nearly let out a loud cheer when she saw this. She began clapping her hands and held thumbs up to where Cloud could see, causing him to smile and laugh a little.

"Call," Reeve said quietly after he broke the kiss.

MeiLin nodded still in shock, "Of course," she replied breathlessly before stepping on the jet.

Gigio gave a slight nod to the others before getting in the jet. A second later they were gone, and all that remained were Cloud, Reeve and Tifa. Cloud and Reeve were a little out of sorts while Tifa was finally relaxed for the first time since she arrived.

Authors Notes: Okay okay im sorry if the character was a little mushy. And yeah the next chapters will be better, just trying to set up the atmosphere first here. Review Please! Almost done! Thanks!!!


	19. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but I'm sure you all knew that! Haha.

"Wow! You really climb that mountain?" MeiLin asked in awe as she stared out the window at Dao Chao.

"Yeah, it's not really that hard. But I mean I've been going up there ever since I was a kid. It's a nice place to think and get away from everything," the shinobi explained as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"It's really a beautiful site," the doctor said as she walked away from the window and into the kitchen where Yuffie was. The ninja nodded as she glared out the window and looked at the mountain. She got a weird feeling when she looked at it now, she guessed it was because of the nightmare that she had about it, she just couldn't seem to shake that uneasy feeling.

"I guess we should start getting ready," MeiLin said as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah," Yuffie replied quietly. Today was the day. The day she would have to say goodbye to her friend. She was dreading this moment since she stepped foot back in Wutai three days ago. There was such a different feeling in the air, a bad feeling. Nothing seemed the same. Even though nothing seemed to change in the daily life of the people who lived there. But for her things had changed a lot.

A few hours later they arrived at the funeral. It was a big turn out. But the shinobi was hardly surprised, he was a well known and respected man. She looked at the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. She had hoped she wouldn't have to come to another funeral so soon after the passing of her father. The whole thing was so depressing and seemed like it would never end. She had cried so much that she could barely see out of her eyes anymore. Towards the end she took a final look at the man in the open casket. He looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping....if only that could be true.

'Why did this happen?' She thought to herself as she stared into the casket. 'What did you know Chekhov? What did you find out that made this person come after you?'

* * *

"Two hot chocolates to go please," the brunette said to the lady at the coffee shop as she rubbed her hands together.

"I told you to wear gloves," the blonde said with a smile.

"Well I couldn't find them. I swear even though it snows in Kalm it's never this cold," Tifa explained while still rubbing her hands together.

Cloud smiled, "I guess I'm just use too it."

Tifa smiled before turning back to the counter to get the drinks, "Thank you," she said to the woman as she picked up the two drinks and handed one to Cloud.

The blonde took a sip but almost spit it out when it made contact with his mouth.

"Hey be careful," the brunette said with a laugh as she stepped out of the shop. "It says "caution hot!"

Cloud frowned, " Well maybe they should make the writing a little bigger."

Tifa laughed as they walked down the streets of Midgar. They were coming closer to the Shinra building.

"Is Reeve here?" She asked.

Cloud shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Tifa nodded, "He's still worried about MeiLin."

"Yeah," the blonde replied with a sigh.

"Well hasn't he heard from her like everyday since they got there?" She asked.

"Yeah... but I guess that's not enough," he replied while staring off into the distance obviously thinking about something else...or rather someone.

Tifa noticed and frowned. "Hey!" She exclaimed suddenly trying to change the subject, "Did I tell you that Imara talks supposedly?"

"What?" Cloud asked snapping back into reality.

"Yeah," the girl replied with a laugh. "Shera and Cid swear they have a little genius on their hands. Apparently she said something at the birthday party. But I wasn't around to hear it."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah I guess it must have been when we were..." he began but slowly trailed off.

Tifa looked at him and then looked away quickly. "Yeah.... I guess a lot of stuff happened that evening," she said somewhat sarcastically.

Cloud looked down, he still didn't know what to say exactly. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew he already did obviously, but still he knew that they had to clear up some things.

They walked for a little more in silence until they were in the middle of a park. There was know one there, probably because of the cold weather and all the snow.

"Teef," Cloud began but Tifa quickly cut in.

"I feel so stupid. I really do. I mean when you came back....I was completely happy. And I thought there was something there between us. And I opened myself up to you back in Kalm and I could've sworn you shared the same feelings I did, but apparently not," she explained with a laugh.

Cloud stopped walking and shook his head, "Tifa it's not like that."

The brunette stopped and spun around to face the blonde. "Really? Then how is it like? Because it seems like you led me to believe one thing and then completely did another," she said quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No," the ex soldier started, "Tifa.... when I was gone for those two years.... all I thought about was you. And how I possibly made the biggest mistake by leaving you, I thought if I ever came back you would definitely be with someone else...or you wouldn't feel anything for me," he explained before taking a deep breath. "But then...I don't know things just changed. I still had for feelings for you when we were in Kalm...so when you told me you loved me.... I don't know I was confused. A part of me really wanted to tell you that I loved you too, I mean what I wanted was too be with you...or at least I used to think."

"You "_used"_ to have feelings for me?" She said while a few tears ran down her face.

"I.... Tifa I'll always love you.... But," he began while looking at the ground.

"Cloud, really. This is me okay? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you know you don't want to be with me and that Yuffie is the one who you want to be with?" She asked as she stepped up right to the blonde and looked him deep in the eyes. "You said yourself that when I told you I loved you in Kalm that a part of you wanted to say it back to me. That part is what drove you for two years. If what you felt or feel for me wasn't real then you wouldn't have thought about me for those two years. Or you wouldn't have kissed me like you did."

Cloud stared back into Tifa's ruby eyes that were shimmering with tears. It ripped him apart inside to see her like this. He shook his head slowly, "I....I love..." he began before Tifa cut in.

"Yuffie!?" She finished. "Do you "love" her? Or are you just confused about your feelings?" She asked as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Cloud," she whispered quietly as she stood up on her tiptoes leaning in close to his face. "I've been in your heart forever and you know it. Don't push me away because you're scared," she explained softly as small wisp of her breath drifted into the cold air.

The blonde stared blankly into her eyes before a single tear ran down his face. He didn't want to lose Tifa. He knew that much for sure. But he just didn't want to lose her friendship. Or was he lying to himself? Was she right? Was he masking his true feelings for her? Why?

"Please" She said quietly as she lightly placed her lips on his.

Cloud didn't move, he was basically just focused on his thoughts at the moment. He slowly closed his eyes as the brunette placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back for a second before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What?" Tifa asked confused.

"I.... I feel nothing. That kiss.... I don't feel anything.... like I might have in the past," he explained quietly while looking her straight in the eye. "Tifa I love you and I always will.... but it's just in a different way. I love Yuffie.... she's the one I want to be with."

The brunette staggered back a little as if she had been hit when Cloud said those words to her. Tears began to stream down her face as she nodded. "I guess there's nothing I can do then," she said while wiping away a few tears.

"Teef," Cloud began as he reached his hand out to her but she quickly moved away.

"Don't," she said as she stepped back.

"I.... I don't what to say. I hope you understand," he said quietly as he looked at the brunette with complete and genuine concern. "I don't want to lose your friendship Tifa. We've been through too much to throw it away now," he added.

The brunette smiled sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "Yeah well maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked my best friend," she said coldly before turning to walk away.

Cloud's eyes widened. He knew he had hurt her a lot and he wasn't sure if it would ever heal. He knew she was upset, it was totally not like her to say smart remarks, let alone ever say a curse word. He let out a sigh, 'I deserve it,' he thought to himself. 'I played with her emotions even though I didn't mean too. Whatever happens is my own fault.' He took a seat down at the park bench before covering his face in his hands. He could have just lost one of his best friends. He wanted to go after her but he figured that right now that probably wasn't the best idea. He felt guilty because he knew that this would forever put a rift between he and herself, but also for Yuffie and her. They were best friends and he completely ruined that. 'You shouldn't have came back at all,' he thought to himself. But if he hadn't then he would never have discovered this love with Yuffie. Although he felt guilty about the broken friendships that possibly were now, he felt it was worth it. He couldn't imagine never to have developed this relationship with Yuffie. She was worth all of the heartbreak and drama. Nobody could take away the happiness he had with her. Not even his childhood friend.

"This floor of the pagoda hasn't been touched since the morning that they found Chekhov," Gigio explained as they walked around the floor.

"Then there should be some clues left behind," Yuffie said as she looked around the room. There were Wutai soldiers scanning the whole pagoda as well as the floor that Chekhov was murdered on.

"Most definitely," MeiLin said with a nod.

"Don't forget this whole section," a woman's voice said as she pointed to a side of the room for the soldiers to investigate.

"Your late," Gigio said with a smile.

"Honestly Gigio are you timing me?" The woman said as she walked over to the three.

"Liana," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Lady Kisiragi it's so good to have you back. I felt like we haven't had a formal greeting since you arrived. Everything was so hectic yesterday with Chekhov's funeral," she said a little quieter.

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah," she replied softly. She looked over to MeiLin who was watching the Wutai soldiers and other various people investigate the room. "Oh I almost forgot, MeiLin this is Liana, Liana this is MeiLin," she said while pointing to the two women.

"Nice to meet you," Liana said with a smile.

"Same here," MeiLin said while extending her hand to Liana. Liana accepted her hand before letting out a small yelp.

"Oh are you okay?" MeiLin asked with concern.

Liana laughed, "Yeah I think I just sprained my wrist."

"Oh well I can take a look at if for you if you want. I'm a doctor," MeiLin said getting ready to inspect Liana's wrist.

"Oh no it's okay really," Liana, said quickly while pulling her hand back. "I better go, everything seems to be going okay here and I've got some other things to take care of."

"Alright see you later Liana," Gigio said with a smile before venturing into the rest of the pagoda.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure we'll have some meeting about any progress in Chekhov's murder case," Yuffie said.

"Yes of course, so I'll see you then," Liana replied before Yuffie walked over to a Wutai soldier and began asking him questions.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow too. I'm usually around Yuffie," MeiLin said with a smile.

"Great," Liana said before turning to leave.

"But just a quick word of advice. You should put some ice on that wrist just in case. You know so it will cut down on swelling," MeiLin explained.

"Right, thanks I'll do that," she replied before exiting out of the Pagoda.

The doctor raised an eyebrow while watching the woman disappear out of the Pagoda.

"Well it looks like they've got everything covered here, you want to go get something to eat?" The Wutainese princess asked while straightening her shirt.

"Sure," MeiLin replied with a smile before she took a quick glance back to where Liana had just exited.


	20. Get Over it

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7

"Hey," the doctor said as she pulled the glass away from the shinobi, "know your limit," she finished with a laugh.

Yuffie grinned at her friend as she pulled away from the margarita in defeat.

"Sorry," she replied, "Your not the first one to notice my love for drinks."

The two laughed as they continued to talk and laugh in the bar. It was a nice escape for the both of them with all that was going on. They had been away from Midgar for about two weeks now and the whole investigation about Chekhov's murderer was still in progress. However they tried not to focus on it, even if it was hard to do.

"So have you talked to Reeve?" Yuffie asked as the bartender placed a glass of soda in front of her.

"No," MeiLin said sadly with a sigh. "Everything has been so crazy I haven't had a chance to talk to him in a few days."

The ninja smiled, "Don't worry he's not going anywhere."

MeiLin nodded, "yeah I know it's just....I miss him," she explained as her voice lowered.

Yuffie's smile faded as she looked at her friend. She hated to see her like this. She knew exactly how she was feeling. There wasn't a day that had went by where she didn't think about Cloud. Every night when she was in bed she would always glance to the other side expecting to see the blonde fast asleep. Or waiting for him to enter her room like he had done many times before when he was in Wutai, simply just to get her to watch a movie on TV with him. She sighed as she looked at the table, she knew it had too have been ten times worse for MeiLin. Yeah sure everyone knew there was something there between them even if they didn't. But right at the moment when something sparked she had to leave.

"Mei you shouldn't be here, you should just go back to Midgar," Yuffie explained as she met her friend's eyes. "I mean I'm fine, I have Gigio and the others, it'll be just like old times for me."

The doctor's eyes widened, "Yuffie are you kidding?" She asked, "No way. I may whine about not being able to see Reeve but I'm not going to just abandon my friend," she replied with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

Yuffie smiled, "Thanks."

"Yuffie?" A voice said.

MeiLin raised an eyebrow as she looked past Yuffie to see who it was.

The shinobi turned her head around to look behind her as her breath caught in her throat.

"It is you," the man said as he slowly walked up to the girl.

Yuffie remained silent as she stared at the crimson haired man.

"I can't believe....It's been a while," he continued.

The ninja's heart began to beat fast as she turned back around in her seat and took a long chug of soda.

"Um," MeiLin said feeling slightly uncomfortable at this moment.

"Oh," the man said as he had fully approached the table extending his hand to the doctor, "I'm Reno."

"MeiLin," the doctor said with a nervous smile still unsure as to why Yuffie wasn't acknowledging him fully.

The ninja slammed the empty glass onto the table as she stood up from her seat. "Ready Mei let's go!" She exclaimed as she turned to walk away.

"Wait a second hold on," Reno said as he caught her by the arm.

Yuffie glared at him as her stormy gray eyes flashed with both anger and sadness. "Don't touch me!" She said a little loudly as she pulled her arm back. MeiLin got out of her seat and walked up next to her friend looking back and forth at her and Reno.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I just want five minutes."

"Let's go," the shinobi tried again as turned and walked out of the bar with MeiLin right on her heels.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked as she tried to keep up with Yuffie's fast pace.

"Nothing, he's nobody important don't worry about it," Yuffie explained as she continued walking quickly.

"Don't worry about it?" MeiLin asked somewhat confused with a slight laugh, "Obviously there is something up or else you wouldn't have-"

"I said it's nothing!" Yuffie yelled cutting off MeiLin as she turned around to face her with unshed tears.

The doctor stepped back a little from her sudden outburst and stared at the girl before her. She caught glimpse of the tears in her friend's eyes as a confused expression crossed over her face. Yuffie quickly turned back around not wanting MeiLin to see, but it was already too late. She continued walking as MeiLin stayed behind watching her walk out of site as she glanced back to the bar wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Boring," the brunette said as she clicked off the TV. She turned and looked out the window. All she could see was a blanket of white and city lights as a cascade of small white snowflakes fell. She sighed as she lay back on the couch. She had been stuck in Midgar all this time because of the weather conditions, and it didn't look like they were going to get any better anytime soon. But she guessed it was okay, she was enjoying the time off from work. However seeing Cloud every day was torture. Ever since that day in the park nothing had been the same. He tried to talk to her about it but she just told him to forget about, it was in the past. Maybe he bought it.... she wasn't sure. She acted like everything was okay, but truth of the matter was things had only gotten worse. Now here she was in his apartment, which would have been a dream come true for her if situations had been different. But that just wasn't the case. She had to listen to him talk to Yuffie on the phone basically every night and that was sickening all by itself. 'Why is my life so difficult?' She thought to herself as she got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out two mugs as she began making some coffee. It was nearly six o'clock, which meant her blonde friend would be home soon. There was really nothing she could do during the day with the blizzard and all, so she just waited until the evening for Cloud to get back where she would always have a hot drink ready for him, and shortly after that she would begin dinner. She let out a sigh, no matter what happened between them she always would have that nurturing instinct to care for him. She was sure it was weird but that's how she felt.... after all she would never stop loving him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open and close.

"Welcome Back!" She called from the kitchen. The ex-soldier made his way into the kitchen as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair. Tifa looked at him and gave a sweet smile as she laughed a little.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You have snow all in your hair," she said as she dusted some of the soft flakes out of his hair while the others melted. "I'm making coffee, it's almost ready," she explained.

"Good," the blonde said, "So I can take a quick shower?"

Tifa smiled, "Sure, it's not going anywhere."

Cloud nodded as he exited the kitchen and walked back to his room. Tifa sighed as she looked at the two coffee mugs before her. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up his jacket that he had hung on the chair while she ran her fingers over the cold wet material and held it tightly before walking down the hallway to place it in the closet. She heard the shower water start just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She asked

"Tifa? Hey it's me MeiLin."

"Oh hi," the brunette replied.

"Hey is Cloud around?" She asked

"Uh yeah but he's in the shower right now," Tifa said.

"Oh okay.... can you just tell him to give me a call back? I need to ask him something"

"Sure. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Well," the doctor began, "I just needed to ask him if he knew someone named Reno. We had a run in with him not too long ago and Yuffie obviously knows him but she won't tell me."

Tifa's eyes widened. 'He's back in Wutai?' She thought to herself. "Reno?"


	21. Facade

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own FF7 you know the drill.

"Gawd my head," the ninja mumbled to herself as she trudged her way into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. The past few days she hadn't been sleeping easily. She wasn't going to lie, she was stressing out about everything.

"Yuffie?" Gigio's voice called from downstairs.

"Uh," The shinobi moaned as she trudged down the stairs.

Gigio glanced over her as he frowned. "What's going on I told you to be ready at ten o'clock."

"I know Gigio but I didn't sleep at all and I have a giant headache," she explained as she fell onto the couch.

Gigio let out a sigh as he knelt down next to her on the couch, "I'm sorry Yuffie, we'll try to get you back home quick."

MeiLin appeared from the kitchen while holding a cup of tea. She let out a laugh as she saw Gigio trying to coach Yuffie to get up. She saw it almost everyday.... but she didn't get tired of it.

"I say we increase the security around Lady Kisiragi's residence. The closer we get to solving this the more danger she could possibly be in." One of the Wutai Generals explained.

"I think that's a good idea," Liana said.

"No no no," Yuffie said as she tapped her pen on the table. "I'm sorry but I don't want to wake up to SWAT every morning. I mean I think I have more than enough security, I don't actually want a whole crew surrounding my house."

"Lady Kisiragi," the General began but was quickly cut off.

"Thank you though for suggesting it," she replied quickly with a smile.

Liana cleared her throat, "Well then I think our other goal is to make sure Shinra stay's out of Wutai at this time. We don't want any outsiders it'll only complicate things. Right Gigio?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "There isn't anyone from Shinra here," she explained as she cast a quick glance in Gigio's direction.

"Well I just want to make sure it stays that way, I mean I know you have friends from Shinra and I don't want them to try to influence your decisions," Liana began, "We all know how that worked out last time."

Yuffie's eyes widened before she stood up from her chair. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked a little angrily.

"No offense Lady Kisiragi but when you suggested that Shinra partake in this it didn't do any good. If anything it could have made the situation worse. We just want to make sure it doesn't happen again," Liana explained.

"Yeah Yuffie, we're only trying to make sure that you'll be safe as well as the rest of the Wutai Officials. We already lost Chekhov, we don't need to lose anyone else. And at this time we need to be careful who we let around Wutai Officials. And we don't think Shinra is good to trust," Gigio explained while adjusting his glasses. "No matter who you know, or who are your friends, or who you're "_dating."_

Yuffie shook her head as Gigio continued to speak. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' She screamed in her mind.

"So we're going to have to see to it that MeiLin leaves as soon as possible," he finished.

'That's it.' Yuffie thought. 'My only source to report back anything to Shinra is going to be cut. This is crazy! Gigio was suppose to be on my side, why did he do this!?'

The shinobi stood frozen as she let it all soak in. There was nothing else she could do. Her only source of Shinra was just exposed to all of the Wutai Officials. There was no hiding anything now. They knew MeiLin was there to spy basically. They knew Cloud and Reeve probably knew just as much as they did or maybe even more. And they knew that she was dating Cloud. Or at least they knew she was dating someone from Shinra, but she was pretty sure Gigio had already filled them in on everything.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but this is the best way. For your safety and everyone else's. I didn't like this idea of working with Shinra from the beginning, but since you did I had to play along. I didn't mean to trick you but...it seemed like the only way," Gigio explained softly.

The ninja's gaze dropped from Gigio to the room of Wutai Officials. It seemed as if they were all disappointed in her. They were looking at her the same way that they had when she took her fathers place. She had lost all of their respect in a matter of moments.... actually maybe before that. Gigio had been playing this game all along when in fact he was planning to sabotage things from the very beginning.

"I'm sure you don't like it but you're over thrown by far, we've already all come to that conclusion," Liana said as she stared at Yuffie. "I think we can say this meetings adjourned now."

Yuffie continued to stand frozen as everyone made their way out of the meeting room, except for Gigio.

"Yuffie I'm sorry, but once you think over it I'm sure you'll understand why I had to do this," Gigio explained.

The shinobi turned to glare at him, "I'll understand?" She asked with her voice full of venom. "You completely stabbed me in the back! I thought I could trust you! Not just as my advisor but as my friend!" She yelled.

"I am your friend Yuffie," Gigio said as he stepped up to the girl. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I didn't have any other choice. What was I suppose to do just sit back and watch you make a big mistake!? I'm sorry but I couldn't do that!"

"Get away from me!" The ninja yelled as she began to storm out of the room.

"Yuffie wait!" Gigio called.

"You know what the funny thing is?" She asked as she turned back around to face him. "This whole time when I was thinking about who I couldn't trust, your name never crossed my mind! Not even once! Hell I was defending you when everyone else thought you couldn't be trusted! But looks like they were right and I was the one who was wrong," she finished before turning on heels and slamming open the doors. She walked down the steps and into the streets of Wutai. She was so mad she could barely even walk straight. Her vision was blurred with tears of anger and her mind was reeling. 'Why?' Was the only question that kept popping up into her head. Not only had he betrayed her trust, he made her look like a complete idiot in front of all the Wutai Officials. It took her so long to gain their respect and now she had lost it all. 'Their probably wondering what type of Leader am I,' She thought to herself. She was so distracted that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking into she smacked right into someone.

"Hey careful," a man's voice said.

"Gawd I am so sorry, I didn't..." She trailed off as she caught glimpse of the person standing before her.

He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and squinted his eyes at the girl. It was almost as if he was trying to read her mind just by looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied as she shook her head, "Sorry about that," she mumbled and continued walking.

"Whoa whoa wait, please don't walk away from me again," he pleaded.

'Not right now Reno,' she thought to herself as she stopped and closed her eyes. 'I don't have the strength for this.'

"Yuffie?" The ex-Turk asked as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was expecting one of two things. Either she would pull away in disgust or she would deliver a swift slap to the face. But seeing as how this was the feisty Yuffie Kisiragi he was expecting the slap. However to his surprise she didn't do either. She just continued to stand with her back towards him. "Hey hey what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he turned her around to face him. She kept her eyes closed as a few tears escaped and slid down her face. Reno's eyes widened, he never knew Yuffie to cry unless something_ serious _was up.

"Things just aren't going very well," she finally squeaked out as her eyes opened slowly and looked into his bright green ones.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to quiet a sob that was threatening to escape.

"Shh it's okay," Reno whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as he stroked her hair. He took in a deep breath of her scent, he missed holding her like this. He missed everything about her. He missed being the person who she ran to when she needed to be loved. If only he could change the past he thought sadly. He was caught by surprise when he felt the ninja's small arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

She buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry. She didn't seem to be thinking about their past right at this moment. It was almost as if she had forgotten that she hated him, forgotten about how bad she wanted to hit him that night in the bar.... and how a part of her missed him.

"I saw you coming out of the building over there. Does this have anything to do with the Officials?" Reno asked quietly, never letting go of the young girl.

Yuffie nodded. Reno had always been good about listening to her problems with the Officials. After all he was the one who kept her grounded when she first took the title from her father. He was the one who got her through all of her meetings and all of the bad talk that went on behind her back, with people saying she wouldn't be able to handle being "Lady Of Wutai."

"They hate me now, they think I've betrayed them and it's all because of Gigio!" She spat the last part like it was poison on her tongue.

"Gigio?" Reno asked as he pulled away from her a little so that he could look into her eyes. "What did he do?"

The shinobi sighed, "It's such a long story," she said as she pulled away and dried her eyes. "There's so much you don't know. So much has changed since I last you," she explained.

"Yeah," the ex-Turk began, "A lot has changed in both of our lives."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as she looked at the crimson haired man wondering what he meant.

"Want to fill me in?" He asked, "There's a diner down by where I'm staying. We could talk about it over a drink."

"Sure," the ninja replied with a nod. With the day she was having a drink didn't sound too bad.


	22. Discoveries

Disclaimer: FF7 does not belong to me, or any of the FF7 characters!

"Something's got to give," the doctor mumbled quietly to herself as she shined the flashlight around the room. It was late now and Yuffie hadn't come back home yet since her meeting. This whole investigation thing was becoming too much and taking far too long. It was stressing her friend out and not to mention everyone else who was involved. The sooner this thing was solved the better.

MeiLin decided she would go back to the Pagoda and enter the floor where Chekhov was murdered on. She just wanted to see if she could find out anything that maybe the Wutai soldiers didn't come across. After all she was a doctor, surely there was something that she could do to help. And she was trained in the finest place, "Shinra Inc." She shook her head after that thought, she didn't want to sound conceited. That was probably the very reason why Wutai loathed Shinra so much. However she did notice that the Wutai Officials could be kind of cocky too. This whole thing between Wutai and Shinra was stupid, she just wished it would end.

She continued walking the floor as she shined the light back and forth across the room. She focused the light on the ground on the Chalk outline of where Chekhov was murdered.

'Right by the window.' She thought to herself, 'I wonder if he was trying to escape through there.' She walked over to the window and ran her hands along the edges of it. She let out a sigh as she dropped to her knees and inspected the chalk outline. There were dry drops of blood all around. Surely it had been tested.... hadn't it? She shined the light around the room a few times more before something caught her eye. The floorboards by the desk looked a slightly different color than the others, a lighter shade of brown. She crept over to the floorboards and knocked on them a few times. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity. She knocked on the floorboards near the desk again and then on the floorboards away from the desk. "It's hollow," she said absentmindedly.

She set the flashlight down as she slowly lifted the floorboards. Grabbing the flashlight she could see there was a small box. She took it out and opened it to reveal a journal type of book.

"What's this?" She said to herself as she flipped through the pages. "Gigio's diary?"

_Aug 7th_

_I don't understand what's going on exactly. Yuffie is in trouble, I sense it...but I can't explain it. Maybe I am just paranoid because of Cloud's arrival. The last time they were together was on their journey with Sephrioth and Meteor. But times are different now, still I can't shake this feeling._

_Aug15th_

_Yuffie went to visit her friends along with Cloud. I thought the time away from here would be best, however she's back now. It seems her visit was cut short, I don't know why though._

_Sep 28th_

_Cloud and Yuffie have gotten close. I don't think they see it yet but the way I see them around town I definitely know that they'll be together. I don't understand why the Officials are so against Shinra being a part of this. Yuffie is indeed in danger just like I had suspected about a month ago. I knew it before it was even announced. I would think it would only make sense to have her protected in every way possible. Sometimes the Officials can be so stubborn, I don't know why they can't just let go of the past. Their hatred for Shinra will only make things worse. Gigio hopefully can talk some sense into the others, especially Liana. Why is she so bothered by this?_

_Oct.15th_

_There was a meeting today in Junon, I wanted to go but I guess it's only for the actual Officials. Well Liana is going by herself to represent Wutai since Lady Kisiragi is out of town for her nieces birthday. I told the Officials we should just reschedule the meeting until Yuffie gets back so that she can be there along with Liana. But they assured me that it wasn't a serious meeting...but then why is it so far away? And I haven't heard any talk about it._

_Oct.16th_

_Yuffie is in the hospital. She was attacked in Kalm the other night. I knew something bad was going to happen, I wish I had been wrong. Yuffie you have to be okay. I swore to your father before he died that I would look after you and make sure no harm came to you. I'm so sorry Lord Godo. Why didn't I do something?_

_Oct. 18th_

_They won't tell us Yuffie's whereabouts, only that she is somewhere in Midgar. I guess Cloud and Reeve have their suspicions about Wutai. I can't blame them. I have discovered things that I don't want to be true. The attacker was a Shinobi, she weld a katana of some sort. Yuffie was attacked the same day that Liana went to this "meeting." Maybe it could have been a coincidence, but it's not. The bruise on her face gave it away. She assured me that when she was in Junon a riot broke out and she was hit. But I know otherwise._

"Oh my gawd," MeiLin whispered to herself as she continued reading with frightened eyes.

_Oct.25th_

_They want Yuffie to come back to Wutai without any Shinra protection. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen that way. I went to the store today and saw Gigio. He seems very distressed about the fact that he doesn't know where Yuffie is. Maybe he is innocent. Then again maybe he is frustrated because he can't get to her to harm her....I'm not sure._

_Nov.12th_

_"They're prolonging this! It should have been over and done with in Kalm!" Those were the exact words I heard Liana scream from inside the meeting room. They want her dead, all of them, well at least every Wutai Official who was in that meeting room. They want to know where she is, I can't let them find her. I have to tell Reeve and Cloud._

_Nov. 17th_

_The phones are tapped. Every phone in the Pagoda and basically everywhere else that I may go. They want to make sure that if anyone talks to Yuffie that they'll know where to find her, or any other contact with Shinra. I have to warn them. I have to go to Midgar, I promise Lord Godo I'll make sure your daughter is safe._

_Nov.20th_

_I'm leaving tomorrow at five in the morning. Hopefully that's early enough before anyone realizes that I'm gone. I think they suspect I'm on to them. The looks they give me now are full of hatred and evil. This isn't the Wutai that I swore to love and protect. And these aren't the people that I grew up to respect and adore. No, this is something far worse. But I will expose them for the monsters that they are. I know now that I am as good as dead if I stay in Wutai. I know too much. I don't care though, they can do whatever to me just as soon as I relay this message. I have to make sure Yuffie stays in Midgar. To come back to Wutai is to sign her death certificate. What happened to this place, what went wrong? Why is it so corrupt? I guess that's another question that I'll have to find the answer to in time._

MeiLin's breath caught in her throat as she tried to register everything in her mind. "November 21st...the morning that they found him dead," she said shakily as she looked over to the chalk outline. "He was right...that's why they killed him...he knew...everything."

"Bravo, bravo," a voice said in the darkness as they clapped slowly.

The doctor gasped as she grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to the direction of the voice.

"What a little detective you are," the woman said as she glided across the room.

"Your crazy," MeiLin said with a shaky voice.

Liana gasped as she put her hand over her heart, "Why doctor how rude of you to say such things, you don't even know me."

"I know enough," MeiLin said as she stood up slowly clutching the journal with one hand and the other holding the flashlight.

Liana's gaze shifted to the journal and then back to the woman standing before her. "Now you've gone and got the wrong impression of me," she said sadly as she brought a hand up to her head. "I liked Chekhov. I didn't want for anything to happen to him," she began as she walked over to a shelf in the room. "But he just wouldn't leave things alone. He just had to keep digging. Why? It didn't concern him!"

MeiLin swallowed hard as she backed up a few steps.

"What other choice did I have? He was going to ruin everything, he was going to make Wutai look bad. And we couldn't have that, not after how far we've come," she explained in an almost apologetic tone. She bowed her head before reaching behind the shelf to pull out the katana.

The doctor's eyes widened as her grip tightened on the flashlight.

Liana kept her head bowed as she spun the katana once before it met at her side. She looked almost like a vampire in the moonlight. Her dark hair was falling over the sides of her face and the black pants and long coat made her look even paler.

"Sometimes," she began, "You have to make sacrifices to achieve your goal. Even if.... it's hard to do," she finished quickly before looking up and rushing over to the woman at full force.

MeiLin screamed before ducked and ran to the other side of the room dropping her flashlight on the way. The light clicked off and all she could see was the dark figure of Liana in the moonlight.

She switched the katana to her other hand as she shook her wrist.

MeiLin's eyes grew wide as she remembered back to their first meeting.

_"Oh are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I think I just sprained my wrist."_

It all made sense now.

"Don't make this harder!" Liana shouted as she ran towards MeiLin swinging in all directions.

The doctor was hit a few times. She was clutching the side of her arm as she moaned in pain. Her gaze shifted to the door. If only she could get out through the door she would probably be able to out run her. Liana went to swing again but MeiLin ducked and delivered a high kick to her stomach.

She ran to the other side of the room, still not even close to the door. But she had to buy herself some time. She got in a lucky shot, but she had to be honest, she wasn't a fighter.

Liana began to laugh as she stood up straight shaking off the last blow she had just encountered. "With you out of the way getting to Yuffie will be a piece of cake."

"You're not going to touch her!" MeiLin screamed as she took a few steps back.

"Oh really," Liana said with a smirk as she realized the dumb move that MeiLin had just made. She had lined up perfectly with the window. Liana was about to dive for her but she noticed that this girl was pretty good at dodging. Instead she took out a ninja star and threw it at the doctor too fast for her to realize what had just happened.

It pierced the side of her shoulder, which caused her to reel back and hit the glass behind her. It shattered into a million pieces as she broke through it screaming a horrific cry. She landed on the roof of the pagoda and slid down until she met the ground beneath her.

Liana walked over to the window and peered over. She saw MeiLin motionless on the ground in a very discomforting position. She had dropped the journal on the floor,so Liana quickly retrieved it. Her Katana was smeared with blood as it had before time and time again. She took her gloved hand and wiped the blade clean before she exited the tainted Pagoda.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I know it's been so long since I've updated but you know how life is, things always come up and there's always so much to do. But don't worry the last chapters are almost done. Just polishing them up a bit! Thanks to those of you who are still reading, you guys are my motivation!! 


	23. Mixed up

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7

* * *

"No…MeiLin, wake up."

The blonde shifted to his side as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up…"

He quickly sat up and turned his focus to the young woman beside him who was talking in her sleep.

"No," she mumbled as she began to stir under the covers.

"Yuffie," Cloud whispered as he shook her gently, "Yuffie wake up."

"No!" She said a little louder as she sat up quickly. She looked around the room before her gaze finally fell on Cloud. She was shaking and her face had drained to a sick pale. She immediately fell against him as he put his arms around her. This had been the routine for the past week ever since the incident at the Pagoda.

MeiLin was discovered that night by some townspeople who had heard the breaking of the window and went to investigate it. She was rushed over to the hospital and had been in a coma ever since. The doctors said they couldn't be too sure of her condition. She had suffered a strong blow to the head from the impact of hitting the ground, not to mention cuts and bruises from the glass as well as a broken arm.

Yuffie couldn't help but feel guilty about it. She kept thinking if she had went home that night instead of staying out with Reno that MeiLin would be okay. If she had went back the two of them could have stayed up all night gossiping like they always did. Instead Mei was in a hospital bed miles away from her, hooked up to all kinds of beeping machines and monitors.

The ninja tightened her grip on Cloud as she closed her eyes tight. She wanted nothing more than to push all of the thoughts out of her head, but it was useless…. and she knew it.

* * *

"Coffee?" The brunette asked as her friend walked into the kitchen.

Cloud nodded as he sat down at the table. "Where's Reeve?"

Tifa looked at her friend, "Do you really have to ask?"

The blonde sighed. Ever since they had gotten the call about MeiLin and rushed over to Wutai Reeve had been at the hospital every single day. Practically from morning till night…. or until the doctors told him he needed to leave and get some rest. He was more than concerned, there really wasn't a word to define what he was. But it was serious, after all they had braved the huge blizzard to get there.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Tifa began with a nervous look on her face as she walked over to the table with two cups of coffee. "But the Wutai Officials are fed up with us being here. Haven't you seen the looks they've been giving us? They think were like…well bad."

"They can give us all the bad looks they want," Cloud began, " but were definitely not leaving now. The answer is here right in Wutai."

Tifa cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah, Reno thinks the same thing."

The ex-soldier tensed when he heard that name. For the past week he had been around…. too much. There wasn't much he could say though considering the circumstances. He didn't want to come off as ignorant for worrying about Reno when there were bigger problems at hand. But he didn't like the way him and Yuffie were together. She had explained to him that they became friends when she moved back to Wutai. But there was something else there, something that he was picking up. He didn't like the way he would talk to her in that soft almost "seductive" type of voice. And he didn't like the way she smiled at him or how she would look in his eyes so intently when he would speak.

"About that," Cloud began as he turned his head to make sure Yuffie wasn't around. She didn't fall asleep until early in the morning so he was sure she would be sleeping still. "Is there more to Reno and Yuffie that I don't know?"

Tifa looked down at the table before she spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Cloud sighed, "I mean is there anything I should know. Come on Tifa I know you know, Yuffie is your best friend, I know you guys tell each other everything."

The brunette smiled inwardly at his last comment. 'Not really,' she thought, 'she didn't tell me when she was trying to steal you away from me.'

She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh as she got up from the table, "I don't want to get in the middle of this. I don't want to cause any problems," she explained.

The blonde nodded, "Okay…fine," he said after a moments hesitation.

"But," she continued after she placed the empty glass in the sink, "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Tifa took a deep breath before she approached the table again. "Okay look," she began, "Yuffie and Reno dated about a year ago. They sort of had a messy break up though, but she…. she was crazy about him." She ran a hand through her hair as she looked Cloud in the eye. "It took her awhile to get over him, she never really did actually. She told me so many times how she still cared about him. And then a few days before we came here…. MeiLin called and said that she wanted to know who Reno was because they had met up with him. And I guess they started talking again."

The blonde was a quiet for a moment. 'Reno and Yuffie? No it's not possible,' he thought. 'There's no way…even if they did go out that was a long time ago, there's nothing more there.' "Okay so they're talking again, but as friends, no big deal," Cloud said in a nonchalant type of way.

"Yeah…. no big deal," Tifa said in a non-convincing tone. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity a second later, "Why are you asking me for anyways? Didn't she tell you?"

'No she told me they were friends,' he thought to himself. 'Why did she tell me that they had became friends when she came back to Wutai? Why didn't she tell me the truth?' "I guess there hasn't really been any time to talk about the past with everything that's going on," he replied, trying to convince himself that was the reason why.

Tifa frowned, "I see," she said in a quiet voice before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Cloud behind in complete confusion.

* * *

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Gawd," the ninja whined as she buried her face in her pillow, "You can't be serious," she continued after she lifted her head up.

"Reeve needs me to meet him at the hospital, I promise it won't be for long. Besides I think you two can be civil for just a little while," Cloud explained.

'That's what you think,' Yuffie thought to herself. She didn't want to be alone with Tifa for even a minute. Things would be too weird. She hadn't actually "talked" with her since that incident at the restaurant. If you even wanted to call that a conversation. But she guessed she would have to just deal with it. Reeve wanted Cloud to go to the hospital right away so something serious was probably up.

"Fine," she said after a moment. She didn't want to sound like a bitch and complain about having to stay with Tifa when their friend was in the hospital. There were bigger things to worry about at this time.

"Thank you," he replied as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Promise?" The ninja asked as they exited the room.

"Promise," Cloud replied. He didn't want to leave the two of them alone at the house for a long time. After what had happened he didn't think they were safe anywhere in Wutai.

They said bye at the door and Yuffie watched as he made his way down the street. 'I guess I'll just lock myself up in my room to avoid any confrontations,' she thought as she turned back around to go to her room. But as luck would have it Tifa had entered and was standing right behind her. 'Shit,' the ninja thought to herself as her stomach dropped.

"Cloud's gone?" The brunette asked her in no particular tone.

"Yeah…. he and Reeve should be back soon," she replied.

Tifa nodded, "So are you going out?"

Yuffie shook her head, "No, why would I be? I don't think it's too safe actually."

"Not by yourself of course," she replied as her ruby eyes twinkled, "with Reno."

'Are you kidding me? Is she trying to throw this in my face already?' The ninja gave a sarcastic smile, " No I'm not," she said casually as she began to walk to her room.

"Oh I forgot you guys already spent the whole day together last week, I'm sure you caught up on a lot."

Yuffie froze in her tracks. She was so crossing the line now. If there was one thing Tifa knew how to do, it was knowing how to push your buttons when she wanted. "Don't start Tifa," she replied in a calm voice.

The brunette laughed, "I have this tugging feeling to say I told you so!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tifa's face grew serious as she glared at the teenager. "I told you that you were only with Cloud to replace Reno. And now that Reno is back what are you doing?"

The shinobi began to boil over with rage. Never in her life had Tifa pissed her off this bad. She was getting to the point where she wanted to just slap her across the face to make her shut up. "Nothing is going on! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" She yelled as her anger began to show.

"I know one thing!" Tifa began just as loud as Yuffie had been, "I'm not going to let you hurt Cloud."

Yuffie sighed, as she looked straight at Tifa. 'Keep your cool Yuffie come on. She's just upset. Can you blame her? This isn't easy for her, she's just taking her frustration out on you,' she said over and over in her head.

"The only reason why he is with you is because of this whole situation," Tifa continued, "He somehow started feeling sorry for you. If none of this was going on you two wouldn't be together," she finished in a cold tone.

"Shut up," the ninja said in a quiet voice. She feared if she got any louder she would lose it.

"He told me he loved me! The only reason why he started having doubts was because you came into the picture with all of you drama and sorrows and he started to fall for you! And right before we kissed that time in the park I could tell he was thinking about whether or not he really loved you! You think he does? I'm the one who's in his heart!" The brunette shouted as she began to breathe heavily.

Yuffie's eyes widened, "He kissed you?" She asked. The only time she had been aware of was that time in Kalm. But Tifa was obviously talking about something different, something that must have happened when she was gone.

"I don't get it," Tifa began as her voice began to shake, "You knew how much Cloud meant to me. You know how much I love him. I told you everything, I told you how much I missed him those two years when he was gone, how I use to cry because I didn't know where he was or if he was okay. Why would you take away from me the most important thing in my life? The only person who could make me feel happy. I trusted you Yuffie," she explained as tears streamed down her face.

The Shinobi's heart was breaking. She didn't want to see her friend this way. If only she could just understand. She didn't want to lose Tifa's friendship, they had been so close before all of this. 'Gawd she's…right. What kind of a friend am I,' she thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes as well. 'Maybe she's right…. maybe everything Cloud and me have is just a sham. Will he feel the same way about me after all of this? Or are we just caught up in some fairytale moment?' Tifa continued to cry silently as she took a seat on the couch obviously deep in thoughts of her own. 'She's like a sister to me. Was I being selfish? And maybe what Cloud feels for her is real. How do I know this isn't just infatuation? He thought about her all that time he was gone I'm sure…it couldn't have been for nothing.' She shook her head, ' No…he loves me. And I love him. Doesn't that count for something? Does it mean I'm a bad friend because I fell in love with the same guy that my friend loved? It wasn't my decision, I can't help who I fall in love with.'

"I'm sorry," Yuffie, mumbled quietly, "I'm so sorry." She didn't wait for a response instead she just headed out the door. She couldn't be in there for another minute, she would rather take her chances with the murderer outside than to sit in the house. Her head was spinning. It was strange how one minute she was ready to pummel Tifa, and the next she was feeling guilty about her and Cloud. Of course she had thought about Tifa's feelings before. She thought about it all the time, even before her and Cloud had gotten together. But maybe she didn't think about it clearly. Maybe she was just fixed on the thought of her and Cloud being together that she didn't really think of how it would affect Tifa.

* * *

"Reeve?" Cloud asked quietly upon entering the room. The man glanced over his shoulder from beside MeiLin's bed and waved him over. The blonde walked over slowly as he looked at the doctor. She still looked exactly the same as she had a week before and he was beginning to wonder if she would ever be the same again.

"She's talking," Reeve said aloud as he held the young doctors hand lightly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the dark haired man. "What?" He asked looking at Reeve as if he had slightly lost it.

Reeve shook his head, "I know it sounds weird, but she is. Well not clearly but she is. I don't know I guess she's just talking in her sleep, but I swear it's like she's trying to tell me something," he explained.

Cloud took a seat next to him as he stared at MeiLin. "Tell you something?"

"Yes," Reeve replied, "It happened twice already, she's mumbling something over and over, but I can't make out what it is."

'Maybe she's reliving what happened again in her mind,' Cloud thought.

"Anyways, I thought maybe you could help me. The next time she talks just listen carefully," Reeve said as he glanced at Cloud.

'Is it possible to talk when you're in a coma?' The blonde thought. "Sure," he replied while dismissing his thoughts. He could only hope it was true.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I tried to incorporate alot into one piece so...yeah. 


	24. Falling into place

It had been two days later and there was no doubt about it, MeiLin was talking. It shocked Cloud at first because he wasn't sure if it was true or not. He told Reeve that they should tell the doctors but Reeve told him no. If they had done that the doctors would have given her some sedative or something and she probably wouldn't say anything anymore, and her talking was giving them helpful hints. They had been able to make out the words Chekhov and "You're crazy," but everything else was still jumbled. But they weren't giving up that easily.

Aside from that however things had been strange at the house. Yuffie seemed distant from everyone and Tifa seemed to almost be happy that she had put doubts in the young girls mind. Cloud noticed but he hadn't really said anything because he figured it was just stress. Everyone in the house was stressed actually, there wasn't any getting around that. Tifa and Cloud seemed to talk to each other more than anyone else…and Yuffie noticed. She didn't feel upset or jealous, at this time she didn't feel anything she just felt…. numb.

* * *

"How's MeiLin?" Gigio asked.

Yuffie stared off distantly in front of her as a few kids who were playing tag in the streets ran by laughing. "The same," she replied in a stoic voice.

They were in the front of the Pagoda and Yuffie was sitting down on the steps. She had come here early in the morning and had been sitting there ever since. She didn't know why she had come to the place that had held so many bad memories. Maybe because now it signified pain and it seemed to match her mood.

"Yuffie?" Gigio asked once he noticed the blank expression on her face.

"Everything is so different now," she said in a quiet voice.

Gigio furrowed his eyebrows. There was something bothering her, but he wasn't sure what it was. He was expecting her to yell at him or walk away the minute he came across her since she didn't seemed to thrilled with him the last time at the Officials meeting. But she hadn't done either of those, she just continued sitting.

"So much has changed. And I've been oblivious to it all since the beginning," she continued as a gust of wind came ruffling her hair.

Gigio was silent. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, he just figured she was talking to get some things off her chest.

She blinked rapidly before looking up to Gigio. "Why are you here anyways?" She asked as her breath came out in cold white puffs.

The man pushed up his glasses as he gave a slight grin. He had been listening to her trying to figure out what was wrong that he had completely forgot why he had went out looking for her in the first place. "It's over," he said as his grin began to widen.

"What's over?" Yuffie asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The whole investigation. The person responsible for all this was taken into custody at about three o'clock this morning," he explained.

The girls eyes widen, "are you serious!?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes Lady Kisiragi," He replied with a laugh.

"Oh my gawd!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped off the steps and into Gigio's arms. Her heart was beating quickly and suddenly her depressed mood was changing into a happy one.

"It's finally over," he said as he held the ninja tightly, "it's finally over."

* * *

"Her name is Kira Sasaki, she's twenty three and a full fledged Shinobi. Unfortunately her family use to work for the Kisiragi's back when you were just a baby," One of the Wutai generals explained to Yuffie. "She's been to prison twice for violence crimes. She says Wutai is the enemy, and that's all she keeps saying."

Yuffie stared deathly at the young woman behind the glass who was being questioned by two Wutai Soldiers. She was glaring evilly at the two while saying "I didn't do anything," or "You're the enemy."

"She's the one who killed Chekhov too?" Yuffie asked still never taking her sight of the girl.

"Yes," the general replied, "her fingerprints were all over the sword that was used against Chekhov."

A moment later Cloud and Reeve entered along with Gigio who was explaining everything to them. Yuffie turned to look at them as they approached.

"That's the girl?" Reeve asked as he looked through the glass.

"Yeah, that's Kira Sasaki," Gigio said with a deep sigh, "Everything points towards her. There's no way she can deny it."

Cloud walked over to Yuffie as she turned back to look at the girl. "You okay?" He asked quietly. She simply nodded as she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead.

"She'll be sent to Junon prison tomorrow morning, they'll sentence her there. But with the counts she'll have against her there's no doubt about it that it'll be death."

Yuffie didn't feel any sympathy for the girl even though she was still yelling, "It wasn't me," with teary eyes and a red face. She was glad she was getting what she deserved.

Everyone's focus turned to the door as Liana entered. She walked over to the others with a small smile on her face. She held out her hand to Reeve, "I think an apology from us is in order," she explained.

Reeve smiled before accepting her hand, "From us too," he said.

"It's only natural that under these circumstances would we be leery on who we could trust. But we should have listened to Yuffie from the beginning," Liana said as she turned her gaze to the young girl.

The shinobi smiled, "Yeah you should have," she said with a laugh.

"Cloud?" Liana asked as she held out her hand to him.

He hesitated for a moment before accepting her hand,he was still getting a weird vibe from her.

Yuffie sighed, "It's been a long, but good day," she began, "But I'm tired. We can finish this tomorrow when she's on her way to Junon right?"

"Of course, " Gigio said as he began to lead her out of the room as the others followed, "and seeing her off to Junon will be the last thing to finish all of this up."

Everyone dispersed as Yuffie, Cloud and Reeve began to go back to the house.

"Well that's it," Reeve began with a smile, "all of this finally ended because she carelessly misplaced her sword with her fingerprints all over it."

"Finally she made an airhead move," Yuffie replied with a grin. The three laughed as they continued on to the house, talking and laughing like old times before any of this had happened. Yuffie stopped when they were about a block away from the house.

"I don't think I'm going to go back just yet," she said softly.

"Maybe we should go out and celebrate," Reeve said before he saw the uncertain glance that Yuffie shot Cloud. "Or actually maybe we can do that tomorrow," he continued, "I'll meet you two back at the house later," he finished before turning to leave.

The ex-soldier gave Yuffie a questioning look. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he saw the uneasy expression on her face.

She hesitated a moment while running a hand through her hair. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want too. "Things are going back to the way they were," she started in a soft voice, "I'm happy about that…I guess."

Cloud nodded, "You should be," he replied, still unsure of what she was getting it.

"So then this is kind of it for us," she said.

The blonde blinked, "What?" He asked, "No, Yuffie just because this is over doesn't mean we are," he explained.

"You're going back to Midgar and I'm staying here…how can that work?" She asked as her eyes searched his for an answer.

"I'll leave Midgar," he said without hesitation.

"You would do that?" Yuffie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes," Cloud replied in a soft voice.

Yuffie's eyes began to water. She wanted it to be that easy, but it wasn't, and what she was going to do next was killing her. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter," she said in barely a whisper.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"I mean us, we're not going to work," she said a little louder.

Cloud's eyes widened. 'Is she serious?' He thought to himself. "Why? Just because-," he began before she quickly cut in.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with where we live," she said, "It's just now that I think about everything…. I think we rushed into this," she lied.

"Rushed?" He asked more confused than ever.

'Please don't make this harder for me,' she thought as she looked at the confused and hurt expression on his face. "I think with everything that was going on we got together for the wrong reasons," she explained trying not to let her voice break.

Cloud was in shock. He couldn't believe she was saying this. Didn't she say that she loved him? Didn't she say she wanted him by her side? What was with the sudden switch? It was so…unexpected. He looked at the ground before continuing, "Does this have anything to do with Reno?" He asked finally while looking back into her eyes.

'NO!' She screamed inwardly. 'Gawd Reno is the last person on my mind! I love you Cloud, I do. But for so many reasons we can't be together. Right?' "Maybe," she said in a quiet tone. "Maybe it's about Tifa."

"Tifa?" He asked. 'No way, what does she have to do with anything,' the ex-soldier thought. "Yuffie I don't-," he started before she cut him off again.

"You still love her Cloud," the ninja stated simply.

"I don't love her!" he said trying to get her to understand.

"You kissed her," Yuffie replied calmly, "Cloud you obviously still have feelings for her. I don't want to get in the way of that, and I don't want you to lie to yourself."

"I," Cloud began as he thought back to that time in Midgar at the park. Yuffie had found out about it somehow, and he was pretty sure that "somehow" was "Tifa." But she had gotten the story totally wrong. "No I don't. I mean I do but they're different. And I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," Cloud explained.

Yuffie was silent as she looked at the ground beneath her.

"Yuffie," Cloud began as he stepped up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her arms, "I shouldn't have to convince you of my feelings. You know how I feel about you. You know I love you. Whatever you heard, or whatever is making you have doubts about us…don't listen too it," he explained in a quiet voice.

'Please stop,' Yuffie said to herself. This was complete torture for her, but she had too do it. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that she loved him and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until she ran out of air. But she couldn't…not if he still had feelings for Tifa, and she couldn't hurt her friend anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Cloud shook his head, "No Yuffie don't do this," he said as he tightened his grip on her arms.

She continued to look at the ground as a few crystal tears escaped from her eyes.

"The only way I'm going to let you go is if you can look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love me and that this is what you really want," the blonde said firmly as he kept his focus on the girl before him.

Yuffie looked up and into his eyes and nearly began to bawl. She could feel the love he had for her just from the look he was giving her. It was almost as if she could read him completely by looking into those glowing mako blue eyes. She knew he meant what he said, and he wasn't going to budge unless she could tell him that. Thing was she didn't think she could say a bold face lie to his face like that. But what other choice did she have.

"I," she began while still looking him straight in the eye, " I don't love you, I was…just at a vulnerable spot" she said in a steady tone as she felt Cloud's hands leave from off the sides of her arms. He stared at her in disbelief. He didn't really think she would say it…but she did…and it hurt…a lot.

She looked at him trying to figure out what was running through his head. She could tell by his body language that what she had just said was having a big effect on him, and she hated herself for it.

He took a step back from her as he nodded, "Fine. That's all I needed to hear," he said quietly before he turned and walked away.

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as she tried to absorb what had jus happened. She let the tears she had been holding in spill freely now. She literally felt as if she had just had the wind knocked out of her. 'What is the matter with you! You're really going to let him walk away like that? How could you be so stupid!' She yelled inwardly as she clutched her head with both hands. Running a hand through her hair she tried to pull herself together, she didn't want to have a breakdown right in the middle of Wutai.

She decided to go back home and just lock herself in her room. She really didn't want to see Cloud, she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she was pretty sure he wasn't there. She trudged into the front door slowly. It seemed pretty quiet except for she could hear the faint sounds of the television and the occasional flicker of light from the screen. She turned the corner to see Tifa curled up on the couch. The brunette turned to look at her when she heard her footsteps.

"So that's that?" She asked.

'That's that? Is she talking about me and Cloud?' The ninja thought before narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"Well you guys found out who was responsible for all this right? So that's the end of it," she explained.

"Oh," Yuffie began shaking her head slightly while blinking, "Yeah that's that." She looked down the hall before speaking again. "Where is everyone?"

Tifa sat up, "Reeve went to the hospital, they called about MeiLin. Cloud was here a second ago but Reeve wanted him to come down also so he went there."

"I see," Yuffie replied in a quiet tone.

"He seemed sort of upset though," the brunette said as she gave Yuffie a questioning glare.

The shinobi sighed, "I'll be back later."

Tifa frowned, "Where are you going so late?"

'I'm not going to see Reno!' She said to herself as she rolled her eyes, "I just need to clear my mind," she said before walking out of the door. 'Does she know what I did for her? Well…. maybe also for Cloud. He'd be happier with her right? ' She wasn't sure of anything right about now. She felt as if she were walking in a dreamy haze, or more of a nightmare. It was strange because after the whole investigation was over she would think she would be ecstatic, but instead she was the exact opposite. I mean yeah sure she was glad that the murderer had been caught, she wanted nothing more than to catch the person who took her friends life. But she still had this void. A void that she was sure only Cloud could fill.

"Cloud," she mumbled to herself as she began walking away from the house. She thought back to the time when he arrived in Wutai. Gawd that was such a surprise, she thought she might never see him again at one point in time. But there he was. It was weird how things changed so drastically between them over time. It started out as two friends reuniting and turned into something great, and yet ended terribly. "Stop complaining," she said to herself. 'Just cherish the time you two had together,' she thought sadly. A moment later she found herself at Dao Chao. It really was the only place that she could think clearly at and get some perspective, and now that Kira was caught things were back to normal. She sighed as she lay back in the palm of the mountain. She looked up at the stars, they were so beautiful. 'If only Cloud could be here with me to see this. Actually I don't think he ever came on Dao Chao with me. That would be funny too see, I wonder if he could even climb it,' she thought to herself with a laugh. 'Hold on, there you go again thinking about Cloud,' she said to herself as she closed her eyes. She opened them up quickly when she heard a few rocks slide down the side of the mountain. But it was nothing, that happened all the time. And besides nobody else would climb Dao Chao at night.

* * *

" The doctors said she woke up earlier," Reeve explained with a smile as he held MeiLin's hand, "She's out of her coma, she's just resting right now."

Cloud smiled, he was glad his friend was all right. He took a seat, "I'm glad that she's better," he said.

Reeve glanced at him from the corner of his eye before letting go of MeiLin's hand. "Is everything okay?"

Cloud looked at him and then back at the woman in front of him.

Reeve sighed, "I knew something was up," he began.

The blonde shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he said trying not to talk about it anymore.

Reeve was about to speak again when MeiLin shifted in bed. The two men looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile.

"MeiLin," Reeve said in shock as he took her hand again. Even though the doctors said she was okay it was still a sight to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone," she said lazily as her smile widened.

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked as he moved closer to her side.

"Mm," she began as she moved a little, "Like hell," she said with a small laugh.

Cloud and Reeve smiled, it was good that she had a sense of humor considering with all she went through.

"Don't worry everything is fine now. We got her," Reeve said as he stroked her hair.

"You did?" MeiLin asked in shock as she tried to sit up, "how did you figure it out?"

Reeve eased her back down before continuing, "Her fingerprints were all on the weapon that she used against Chekhov."

MeiLin shook her head, "How could that be? She wore gloves, she wouldn't be dumb enough to get fingerprints on her weapon."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Kira Sasaki?" He asked curiously.

"Who!?" MeiLin said a little loudly, "Whose that?"

"Mei what are you talking about?" Reeve asked as a worried expression crossed over his face, "They have Kira Sasaki in custody."

"It wasn't Kira?" Cloud asked as he stood up out of his seat.

"No," MeiLin said with wide eyes, "Where's Yuffie!?"

* * *

The ninja continued to gaze up at the stars as she let the thoughts run through her mind. She was so focused on them that she didn't notice when a pair of footsteps approached about ten feet behind her. However she quickly sat up when she heard the sound of gravel falling. She spun around to see a figure draped in black with nothing visible but the eyes. This was definitely the same girl she had fought in Kalm. But she was supposed to be….

"Kira?" the shinobi said in a confused tone as she stood to her feet.

"Not hardly," the person said in a quiet voice.

'That voice sounds vaguely familiar?' The ninja thought.

* * *

'Shit come on answer the phone!" The blonde shouted inwardly as he waited for someone to answer the phone back at the Kisiragi residence.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, is Yuffie there?" Cloud asked eagerly as he exited out of the hospital in a sprint with Reeve trailing behind him.

"Oh no,she stepped out," Tifa replied.

'Damn no!' He thought as he quickened his pace. "Do you know where she went?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Uh no all she said was she needed to go clear her mind or something like that," the brunette answered.

"Dao Chao!' The ex-soldier exclaimed to himself. If there was one thing he knew it was that that was where Yuffie always went when she needed some time to herself, or rather "clear her mind."

"What's going on?" Tifa asked in a curious tone.

"I got to go Teef," the blonde said rapidly before hanging up. 'Please be okay Yuffie please.' He had already not been there for her in Kalm when she was in trouble, he couldn't let that happen again, he wouldn't.

* * *

"But of course nobody will know that the girl in custody isn't guilty. The only people who can testify are you and MeiLin. And she's in coma and your soon to be with Chekhov," the girl continued on with an evil laugh as she pulled out her katana that seemed to shine brightly in the moonlight.

Yuffie's heart dropped. This had been just like the nightmare she had a while ago. Was it a sign? Was this how it was supposed to be? How it was supposed to end?

"What the hell do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"It's obvious by now isn't it?" The girl replied in a sarcastic tone, "What I want is your blood on this blade," she said as she twirled the sword.

"Why," Yuffie asked in a low tone as she glared at the girl.

"Why?" The person asked with a laugh, "She wants to know why," she said as if someone else were around. "I'll let you know why! Because my family served the Kisiragi's for generations! If it weren't for everything my family put into this country it wouldn't be what it is today! I was there from the beginning, since I was fourteen! I did everything asked of me, even when your mother was alive I was there! I obeyed every rule and did everything to please the Kisiragi's!" She yelled as she took a step up, "And yet…that wasn't good enough! I did anything without back talking, unlike you! I was more of a daughter to Lord Godo than you ever were! But do I get recognized for that? No! I was there by his side when he was on his deathbed! Where were you? Out playing Super Hero, as your father was dying! You were out being praised for saving the world. That's all you ever wanted, just to be in the spotlight!" She shouted. She stopped for a moment as she caught her breath, " And still…he makes you "Lady Kisiragi, leader of Wutai! When you weren't even here! You could care less about Wutai! You don't have the right to be Leader! I was there! It should've been me! I was more of a daughter, more worthy than you ever could be!"

Yuffie's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no doubt in her mind, she knew who it was now. "Liana," she whispered in disbelief as the woman charged at her. The ninja tried to catch her balance as she stumbled back a little causing her to fall. Liana was on top of her and she was trying desperately to get her off. They were close to the edge of the mountain, one wrong move and they both would be splattered against the ground. She finally was able to kick her off as she quickly scrambled away from the edge.

But Liana was quick…very quick. She was right back in front of the ninja before she could even get up. She swung the katana at her in every direction but the Shinobi dodged them. 'Shit,' Yuffie thought, 'Fighting on a mountain isn't easy.' She was deathly afraid of falling off, and ever since her nightmare it only made it worse. She dropped down to her knees and kicked Liana knocking her off her feet. She tried quickly to grab the Katana from her, but she was serious about not letting go. Yuffie ripped off her mask in the struggle and nearly gasped. She knew it was Liana, but to actually see her face made her want to cry and at the same time beat the hell out of her. She killed Chekhov and didn't seem to care at all. That thought fueled the ninja as she got in a good hit to Liana's face. But Liana managed to push the ninja off of her with the katana still in hand as she jumped to her feet. Yuffie did the same as they stared venomously at each other.

"You're a feisty one," Liana said with a laugh as she switch the blade to her other hand.

"Burn in hell!" The ninja spat.

"I'll see you there!" Liana shouted as she ran full force towards Yuffie catching her off guard. She knocked her back while cutting her arm in the process. The two fell on the ground as they teetered on the edge.

"This is where you say goodnight!" Liana said as she pushed Yuffie and rolled back.

The ninja was hanging on the side of the mountain, the only thing keeping her from falling was the strong grasp that she had on the fingers of Dao Chao. Liana stood above her looking down. "You were such a pain in the ass, even when you were younger I couldn't stand you. I'm really not going to miss you," she said as she held the katana above her head, getting ready to plunge it at the ninja. Yuffie closed her eyes as she looked away before she heard a scream and a loud thud. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked back up to see Liana getting up off the ground as well as another figure…. with blonde hair. 'Cloud!' She screamed inwardly.

"Don't get in the way!" Liana exclaimed as she swung the katana at the ex-soldier.

"Cloud!" Yuffie called as she tried to pull herself up, but it wasn't easy.

"I'll kill you if I have too!" Liana continued shouting as she kept trying to hit Cloud with the blade. But he was quick from all the battles he had been in. He definitely had the fighting skills.

"Yuffie!" A voice from down below called.

The ninja looked down to see Reeve climbing up the mountain.

"I'm slipping!" She shouted.

"Hold on I'm coming!" He yelled back.

The blonde caught the blade between his hands as Liana swung at him. He did it so that he wouldn't be cut as he used all of his force to push her back, causing her to fall down one level.

"Yuffie!" He yelled as he raced over to the side of the mountain. She was only hanging on with one hand now and her heart was racing as she looked down below and realized how high up she was.

"Cloud!" She called out in fright as her fingers began to slip. He came to her side and grabbed her arm just as she was about to fall. He began pulling her up as she grabbed onto his arm with her other hand.

"Cloud watch out!" Reeve called from down below. Liana had gotten back up and was about to stab Cloud right in the back before Yuffie pulled herself up quickly and kicked the sword out of her hand.

"No!" Liana screamed as she raced over to the katana but Yuffie was already two steps behind her. She dived for the katana and held it out to Liana right at her stomach. Cloud stepped up behind Liana and Yuffie continued to hold the sword in front of her. That was it, she was trapped. She looked around frantically but realized there wasn't much else she could do. It was either try to attack Yuffie who had the sword, or try to run past Cloud but he would be able to grab her with ease. The only other option would be to jump off of Dao Chao.

Liana laughed, "You got me," she said in an almost crazy tone. "You seriously caught me." Yuffie walked up to her as Liana backed up, tripping over a stone so that she was flat on her back.

"I'll kill you!" Yuffie screamed as she held the katana above Liana.

"Yuffie!" Cloud and Reeve shouted.

"Don't do it," Reeve said as he finally reached the same level they were on.

"Why not!" Yuffie shouted with tears in her eyes, "She killed Chekhov! A life for a life right!?"

Liana smiled, "Exactly. Do it. I would."

'I would.' Those last two words rang through Yuffie's head. Liana _would _do it if the tables were turned.

"You're right," Liana continued, "I killed Chekhov and tried to kill you in Kalm, in Midgar and now here, why wouldn't you want to get rid of me?"

Yuffie's whole body was shaking in anger and sadness. Her mind was yelling 'Kill this bitch!' But the words 'I would,' kept repeating over and over in her head. And that was exactly why she couldn't do it. She couldn't be like her.

The ninja let out a scream as she slammed the sword in the ground about one inch away from Liana's head. Liana closed her eyes thinking that was the end, but slowly opened them when she realized what Yuffie had done.

Reeve walked over to Liana and looked down at her. "Just because she didn't kill you, don't think you're lucky. Once "Shinra" sentences you for what you did, you're going to wish she would have killed you," he said in a voice that neither Cloud nor Yuffie had ever heard him use before.

Liana's eyes widened as she began to laugh. She was starting to lose it, she knew Reeve was right. Her life was ruined, her plan crushed. She would never be able to have a normal life again. What was the point of living? She sat up slowly as Cloud moved next to Yuffie.

"You're right," Liana said quietly as she stood up. "I fucked up big time I guess."

Yuffie stared deathly at her as she continued to talk. Liana smiled, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking to rule Wutai with this much blood on my hands. How could I ever have felt proud or lived up to Lord Godo's expectations after doing all of that?" She backed up as she shook her head with tears now streaming her face, "I don't deserve to live, you're right."

"Liana," Yuffie said as her eyes grew wide noticing how close she was coming to the edge of the mountain.

"My name is tainted now, I'll be a disgrace to my family," she continued as she neared the edge, "I only wanted to be treated like how your father and everyone treated you. You seemed so…loved. I just wanted that too."

"Liana!" Yuffie shouted now that the woman was right on the edge.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said before taking one final step backwards off of Dao Chao.

"No!" Yuffie exclaimed as she watched in horror. She couldn't believe that she had just did that. "No," she said quietly as she dropped to her knees sobbing. Cloud knelt down next to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried like it was the end. It was strange, but even considering all the things Liana did she didn't want her to die. She knew she went about everything the wrong way, but she was obviously damaged and scarred. She was seeking attention that she never got, her family didn't treat her right. Or her father anyways. It all made sense, she saw Godo as a father figure and felt completely abandoned when he died. She was jealous of Yuffie and at the same time wanted to be like her. Liana had always been around ever since Yuffie was young, so for her to be gone now was…unbelievable. Things shouldn't have been this way.

Reeve sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. A second later he was on his cell phone and calling people to inform them of the false arrest.

Yuffie just stayed there crying in Cloud's arms. Her whole world felt like it had been turned upside down.


	25. Wonders of the heart

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine. Belongs to Square Enix

"The other four have been arrested," Gigio explained as the Wutai Soldiers escorted four Officials out of the building.

Yuffie frowned. These were the four who were helping Liana. They admitted to it once they had heard of the situation, there was no way they could get out of it now. They didn't want Yuffie to be leader and thought getting her out of the picture was a good idea. But these certain four Yuffie never liked, they were the ones who were always looking down on her. She had no sympathy for them. These four just wanted to get the "young girl" out of office. They didn't really have a motive like Liana besides just pure evil , power and dominance.

"Good," Reeve said as he glared at the four before they loaded them into the cars.

"Yuffie I feel terrible about all of this," Gigio began, " I would never have expected this, I mean not from Liana."

"Nobody would have expected Liana," Yuffie said in a quiet tone. The whole death of Liana was still bittersweet, it would probably always be that way. Gigio had no clue as to what was going on. He never knew what Liana and the Officials were up too, but he felt completely guilty about telling them about Yuffie's whereabouts when she was in Midgar. It was because of that, that they knew when and where to attack, so that explained the explosion of MeiLin's car. But they were only using him as a pawn without his knowledge, who knows, maybe they would have got rid of him too after he served his purpose.

"So what's going to happen to Kira Sasaki?" Cloud asked.

"Were letting her go," Gigio began, "there's nothing to keep her for anymore. Once the officials admitted that they staged all of that to protect Liana, there's nothing more to keep her for."

Reeve sighed, "I think we know that Shinra is more secure now," he said with a smile.

Yuffie grinned, "Watch it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah enough of that Shinra Vs. Wutai stuff," a females voice said.

Everyone turned around to see MeiLin smiling.

"MeiLin!" Yuffie exclaimed as she ran over and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here? We were just about to go get you."

"Yeah well I wanted to leave now," the doctor began. "Besides it's been three days since I woke up and sitting in that bed for seventy-two hours is depressing. Besides with all the commotion I needed to come out and see for myself."

"Well that's the last of them," Yuffie explained while pointing to the cars that were driving away, "Off to Junon they go."

"So it's all over," MeiLin said with a satisfied sigh leaning against Reeve as he placed his arm around her waist.

"I think that's it," Tifa said as she walked up to everyone holding a bag that went over her shoulders.

"Home sweet home!" MeiLin said with a smile as Reeve checked his watch.

"Yeah the jet should be here in a little while," he explained.

"It's been forever since I've been in Kalm, I probably have an eviction notice on my door," the brunette joked.

"It's definitely been time consuming," the ninja said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I feel weird leaving here without nobody from Shinra watching," Reeve said with an uneasy expression.

Yuffie smiled as Gigio chimed in, "Don't worry everything is fine. Now that Wutai is pure again, things will be just how they use to be."

"Yeah, so that means more boring meetings and parties for me to go too!" The shinobi joked, " but seriously it'll be nice to have things back to the way they were. I never realized how much I liked it until something like this happened."

MeiLin smiled, "I don't want to say bye too you," she whined before embracing the young princess again.

"It's not goodbye, It's see you later!" Yuffie said trying to lighten the mood.

Reeve's phone began to ring, "I think the jet is here," he said before answering.

"I'll call you everyday!" MeiLin said while letting go of her friend.

"Yeah we'll go shopping again sometime," Yuffie said with a smile. Everyone exchanged hugs and goodbyes except for Cloud and Yuffie. She was dreading that moment, she didn't want to say goodbye to him…not at all. But she had to, this day was coming sooner or later.

"It's been a weird experience," she began with a smile.

"Yeah," the blonde replied with a small laugh.

Yuffie stared at him for a minute before continuing, "Thank you," she said quietly as she put her arms around his neck and held him tightly. 'Thank you for letting me love you,' she said to herself. Gawd that was torture.

Cloud held her tight, not ever wanting to let her go, "take care of yourself okay?"

The shinobi nodded, "you do the same," she whispered before pulling away.

"I will," he replied softly while giving her a look that made her heart break.

MeiLin shot her a sad look before turning to walk away with Tifa and Reeve.

Yuffie stared as Cloud followed to catch up with them. This was terrible, but it was happening. She had to just watch him walk away…no, she couldn't watch. She left from Gigio and walked into the house. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she couldn't keep crying over him. It was over.

She entered her room and sat down at her vanity, looking blankly into the mirror. She looked like she usually did, but yet she looked different. She was wearing a black silk Chinese style shirt with silver dragons, and black pants. Her hair was down and her eyes were lined in black like usually and shadowed with a shimmery gray. She didn't know why she was suddenly wearing all these dark colors, it sort of just fit her mood and her mourning of Chekhov and also Liana. She played with one of her silver earrings that were dangling from her ear. It matched the silver necklace and bracelet that she was wearing. She couldn't help but keep staring in the mirror and analyzing herself, there was something she lacked, she didn't have that glow that she used to have. A moment later someone appeared in her doorway. She continued looking in the mirror at the person standing behind her.

"Why are you here?" Gigio asked while adjusting his glasses.

"It's my house," she said softly.

Gigio shook his head at the young girls remark, "You shouldn't let him walk away. If you love him don't let him go. You've been though enough to know that every day is precious, you can't take it for granted. If you want him in your life, don't let him go."

Yuffie turned around in her seat and looked at Gigio. He was right! She couldn't let him go! After everything they had been through they deserved to finally be with each other without all of the drama. She loved him, she couldn't let him go. She got out of her chair and threw her arms around Gigio before dashing out of the house.

'Please still be here!' She said to herself as she ran down the streets of Wutai.

* * *

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing," Cloud said in a stiff tone.'Nothing, yeah right. How about everything,' he thought to himself.

MeiLin sighed as she entered the jet with Reeve before shooting Cloud an annoyed look.

Tifa tossed her bag inside before turning back around to Cloud. "Go back," she said softly.

"What?" the blonde replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Cloud you're devastated about leaving her. You can't go back to Midgar and leave things like this. You want to be with her," she explained with a few tears in her eyes.

Cloud shook his head, "It's not that simple."

"Maybe you're just making it harder," she replied.

Cloud stared at his friend for a minute. She was the last person he would expect to tell him to go back.

"Cloud I want you to be happy. And if being with her is what makes you happy…then I want you to go for it," she said with a smile. It was hard for her to say, but she knew it was the right thing. She could tell that they both really loved each other just from the way they said goodbye, it was as if they were both dreading it. She loved Cloud with all her heart and forever would, but she didn't want to see him like this, she knew it was wrong to have him be miserable.

The blonde hesitated. Yuffie had made it perfectly clear that she didn't love him and that she was just vulnerable. He didn't want to push anything. Her real love was probably Reno. "I can't," he replied quietly.

Tifa tossed her bag inside the jet, "You can't?"

* * *

"Excuse me I'm sorry," The ninja said as she ran through crowds of people. 'Shit!' She yelled to herself. The jet was supposed to be picking them up on the outskirts of Wutai. It was going to take a minute to get there, hopefully it wasn't already too late. She continued running and running until she finally spotted a jet. 'That's it! That's them!' She rejoiced to herself as she continued over to the jet. "Cloud!" She yelled when she was about fifteen feet away. But the jet started to ascend into the air.

"No! Wait!" Yuffie called as she ran as fast as she could. But it was too late, the jet was already taking off. "Cloud," she said out of breath as she watched it fly away. "Fuck!" She yelled in frustration before resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. That was it, he was going back to Midgar. She was pretty sure Tifa would try to make some move on him and he would quickly remember how he loved her. Yeah, it was definitely the end of the line for the ninja. She stood up straight and lazily turned around to go back home when something caught her eye. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But this was no hallucination, Cloud was right there. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smiled at her before she ran over to him and jumped into his arms making him stumble back a little. "Oh my gawd I thought you left!" She said in a muffled tone since her face was buried into his neck.

"No," the blonde began while stroking her hair, " I couldn't leave you."

Yuffie pulled away and looked into Cloud's eyes. "I…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said the other night. It's just that I was trying to do what I thought was the right thing for everybody. But I knew it wasn't right for me, I do love you Cloud, I love you so much," she cried as she embraced him tightly and kissed him all over his face.

"I love you too Yuffie," he replied as a single tear escaped from his eye.

Yuffie quickly wiped it away as she pressed her face next to his, "With everything that we've been through and for everything that you've done for me I know I always want you by my side," she whispered.

"I'll never leave you," he replied quietly before kissing her fully on the lips. It felt like their first kiss all over again. Yuffie was so glad that she didn't lose him, she didn't know what she would do without him.

They broke from their kiss and the ninja began to laugh, "so exactly how long were you standing back there?"

Cloud smiled, "long enough to see you run like hell," he replied with a laugh.

Yuffie continued laughing before she kissed him on the cheek. "Well it was for a good cause," she said shyly before burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where to start. But at this moment they really didn't need words, they knew how the other one felt and just being in each other's arms was enough. The minutes passed by as they stayed that way, but at that moment time was endless.


	26. Ever After

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I don't own FF7!

A/N: Final chappie!

* * *

"Yuffie take it out it's burning!" The brunette yelled as she walked into the kitchen smelling of burnt food. 

"Shit!" The ninja exclaimed as she rushed over to the oven and pulled out the black apple pie.

Shera glanced at the pie, "So is ice cream okay for dessert?" She asked.

It was two days before Christmas and the whole gang had went to Rocket Town to celebrate the holidays. The ladies were in the kitchen cooking, but of course Yuffie was having some minor difficulties.

"No we'll make another one! I'm going to get this right!" Yuffie shouted as she grabbed some more apples.

"Now that's persistence," MeiLin said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should start you off with something easier, like pouring the drinks," Tifa said with a grin as she pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Shut up!" Yuffie laughed as she pushed her friend away. Tifa began to crack up as she threw upher hands in defeat.The two had went back to the way the way they werebefore, "Best Friends." It was as if all the drama and tensions weren't important anymore after everything. Tifa and Cloud had went back to being the good friends that they were and there was also no tension between them.It was like nothing wrong had ever happened, and nobody was about to bring up the past, this way was how it was suppose to be."I can cook very well, you guys just have never had it before," the ninja continued while waving her hand causing the diamond on her finger to shine.

"Are you ladies okay in here?" The blonde asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Their making fun of me," Yuffie said in a sad voice as she frowned.

Cloud kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "their making fun of you?" He asked while shooting the other ladies a look.

"We are not," MeiLin said innocently as she took some plates over to the table.

"I haven't seen you make anything yet Doctor," Yuffie said with a sly grin.

"Hey!" MeiLin said with a laugh just as Cid, Vincent and Reeve entered the kitchen.

"Whoa what's going on, this is the ladies territory you guys are taking up space!" Shera said to the men as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Relax we'll be out in a minute, I'm just looking for a drink," Cid said as he saw the wine bottle in Tifa's hand.

The brunette smiled as she extended her arm to the pilot already knowing what he was going to ask for. "I hope you're not in here for the same reason too Vincent?" She asked as she turned her focus to the crimson-eyed man.

"No, but would it be so bad if I was?" He asked in a calm tone smiling at her.

Tifa laughed as she shoved him playfully. Yuffie smiled, there was something up with those two. They had been flirting ever since they had arrived in Rocket Town.

"Okay you guys have your drinks so out now," MeiLin said as she led Reeve out of the kitchen.

"What's the rush?" Reeve asked.

"It's crowded, we'll be out in a minute," she replied with a smile before kissing him on the lips, "now go."

A second later a babies cry was heard followed by Marlene's tiny voice yelling for "Auntie Shera," and "Uncle Cid."

"Go get Imara sweetie," Shera said as she took the glass of wine out of her husband's hand and began ushering him out of the kitchen.

"Alright daddy's coming Imara, stop crying," Cid said in annoyance as he winced from her loud crying.

"She really is loud," Yuffie said with a laugh.

"Better get use too loud cries," Shera said with a smile, "you'll be getting a lot of it soon."

Yuffie smiled as she blushed slightly. Cloud placed his hands on her stomach, "She's right, we can use Imara as practice," he said with a laugh.

"Ooh and we have to plan a baby shower!" Tifa said as she continued with the apple pie.

"That's not until about another six or seven months away Tifa we have plenty of time," MeiLin said.

"Yeah, were still working on the wedding," Shera said with a smile.

"Yes, and wedding comes first! I have to hurry before I'm too fat to fit in a wedding dress," the ninja replied with a laugh.

Cloud smiled at his fiancé, he loved her so much, he couldn't be happier than he was now. They had decided to stay in Wutai, it was more peaceful there than in a busy city. He really didn't care where, just as long as Yuffie was with him everyday it was fine. He couldn't imagine how it would be to wake up without her by his side. He had proposed to her about a month ago, and had found out two weeks ago that they were expecting their first child. Being a soon to be husband and father was so exciting to him. He didn't know if he wanted a boy or a girl, but he really didn't care. Yuffie wanted a boy because she said she wanted to know how Cloud looked when he was little and figured their baby would resemble him. But as long as it was his and Yuffie's and it was healthy he would be happy. Yuffie looked at him questioningly as he spaced out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," he said with a smile before kissing her fully on the lips.

Yuffie laughed, "Cloud everyone is watching," she said as she turned slightly to the other women who were grinning from ear to ear and saying "aw how sweet." She laughed as she waved them off. She held her fiancé closely as the women went back to cooking. This was it, this is how things were suppose to be. Everything was finally falling into place. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and Cloud wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now. The last time she was at Rocket Town she thought being with Cloud was only a silly dream…. but it looked like dreams did come true after all.

* * *

**A/N:HOORAY! It's complete! Thank you to all those who have continued reading this story, you really inspired me with all those reviews. I hope the ending wasn't too corny, I wanted to make it happy and everything! I'm so glad that im bringing my first fic to a close, even thought it took about a total of seven months, aiya! I hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing it as well as reading all the feedback that you guys gave me. Special thank you's to Ezri! Thanks so much for always being there for me to bounce ideas off of and helping me when i thought i lost my files! Lol, you got me through my first fic and I don't think I could have done it without such a devoted reader and reviewer! Also to my other devoted ones, Beneath the remains, Hotaru170, ZAG, Cordy, Hypernated Rikku, DarkKnightSephrioth, Ruby-Weapon, Mr.Nice Guy, Mystikoorime, SpikeStrife, Midas and oh wow theres so many! But thanks to everyone who reviewed! I plan on writing future fics so be looking! Thanks a bunch again!**


End file.
